In the Middle
by jaybear1701
Summary: Fang finds herself caught between her love for Vanille and her growing attraction to Lightning. Light/Fang/Vanille to Light/Fang and Vanille/?.
1. Chapter 1

**I just finished FFXIII not too long ago, and I had this story swimming in the back of my mind that I just had to write it down. I loved Fang/Vanille in the game, but I won't lie -- I definitely saw some delectable chemistry between Fang/Light too. Or maybe that was just me and my twisted mind. But anyway, I thought a little love triangle wouldn't hurt anyone! This is just a one-shot for now, but I may just continue it. I'm not sure. It might be fun to explore a scenario where Fang is helplessly drawn to Light despite her love for Vanille. We'll see... Hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**Oerba Dia Vanille sat on a grassy hill in the Tsumitran Basin, watching as her fellow Pulsian sparred with their appointed leader.

The midday sun had just reached its peak when the party had stopped to make camp. They normally wouldn't have ended their exploration of Gran Pulse so soon. But after Hope's harrowing encounter with his eidolon, Alexander, even Lightning didn't put up much of a fight about taking it easy for the rest of the afternoon. They would need all their strength for the upcoming trek through the massive Archelyte Steppe.

While Snow and Hope went searching for the group's next meal, Vanille and Sazh had begun to set up a makeshift camp. Fang and Lightning, apparently below such domestic chores, had paired off to clear the perimeter of creatures and other nasties that inhabited the area.

Vanille had done her best to tamp down her disappointment when Fang traipsed off with the former Guardian Corps soldier. She was hoping that Sazh would go with Lightning so that she could spend more time alone with the older Oerban. They hadn't had much since reuniting on the Palamecia. But it was just not meant to be.

She couldn't put her finger on when exactly she started to notice a difference in Fang's behavior. But ever since they escaped the Ark and arrived on Gran Pulse, the older woman seemed less..._attentive_... somehow. That wasn't to say that Fang actively neglected Vanille. Far from it. Fang was just as protective and caring as she had always been. But something was definitely _different, _and the feeling made Vanille uneasy.

It wasn't long after the two women returned that they immediately started their current sparring match. Vanille became a spectator of their duel after helping set up the camp, and Sazh soon joined her.

"Are those two still at it?" He sat down next to her on the hill with an exasperated sigh.

Vanille nodded. "Looks like it."

"I don't know how they do it," the older man shook his head. "I really do get exhausted just watching them."

The young woman giggled.

"I can't speak for Light, but Fang never could sit still." It was hard for Sazh to miss the warmth and affection in Vanille's voice. "Even when we were kids, she was always up and about, going goddess knows where."

"Yeah, well, neither can the soldier," the pilot replied. Sazh remembered chasing after the obstinate and headstrong Lightning around the Hanging Edge and all the way to the Pulse Vestige. It seemed like a lifetime ago. He had much preferred his journeys with the young Pulsian. _At least she knew how to take breaks,_ he thought, recalling their trip to Nautilus. _Speaking of..._

"Hey Vanille?"

"Hm?" Her eyes never left the two warriors.

"Do you remember when we were in Nautilus? I asked if you had anyone special, and you said no."

The young woman reluctantly tore her gaze away from the sparring match to look at Sazh, her expression sheepish.

"That wasn't exactly the truth, now was it?" He smiled gently at her so she knew he was not accusing her.

Vanille looked down, a blush coloring her cheeks a light pink. She had told so many lies, she couldn't possibly tell him another. She shook her head.

"Thought so." Sazh nodded and let out a breath, pleased his hunch had been right. He looked over at Fang and Lightning, before glancing back at Vanille.

"Does she know?"

She hesitated. "Yes...no... I don't know. I mean, I don't even know how I feel half the time." She laughed weakly.

Sazh could sympathize. It had taken him quite some time to sort through his own feelings for his late wife. Thankfully, he had gotten his act together and was able to enjoy a few fleeting years with her and Dajh before she passed away. This was definitely _not_ the time for Vanille to follow the old man's lead, he mused.

"Now I'm not trying to make you feel bad, and it's probably none of my business but... you should talk to her about it, you know. If there's anything I've learned about this whole L'cie business, it's that we have to seize the moment. I mean, at any time any one of us could become a Cie'th. Or hell, say we even complete this insane focus, then it's a one way ticket to crystal city. You know what I mean?"

He noticed her gaze was back on him. She nodded, grateful, and he returned a smile. "Anyway, just some food for thought. I'd better get the fire started. I'm sure Snow and Hope'll be back soon; hopefully with something edible."

With a quick pat on her leg, Sazh stood and returned to the camp, and Vanille turned her attention back to the sparring match.

_Seize the moment. _

Sazh made it sound so easy. But how could she be truthful when even she didn't know what the truth was. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't even told Fang the truth about her memories of Ragnarok... It wasn't too long ago that Vanille had run away from Fang, with every intention of keeping the older woman safe from the horrible truth of their focus. Even if she turned into a Cie'th, at least she would have protected Fang in her own small way. So was she supposed to just casually bring up her lies during a conversation about their relationship?

Vanille groaned in frustration.

_Well, if it's too much to deal with, face it later. _

Serah Farron's words came unbidden to her mind. They had spoken only briefly on the beach at Bodhum, but their conversation still stayed with Vanille to this day. _Face it later..._ She was always facing things later. But what else could she do right now in this instance? She nodded once, steeling her resolve. _Alright then __I'll talk to her...later._ And she would tell Fang everything. For now, she would be content to watch her two comrades in action.

She admired the battle dance of the two women. The sheen of sweat on their skin glistened in the afternoon sun. They moved elegantly and fluidly, as if choreographed, neither one ever gaining the upper hand as they traded blow after blow, parry after parry. The mage was highly impressed with their leader's ability to keep up with Fang, who had been widely regarded as one of the strongest warriors in all of Oerba, if not all of Gran Pulse itself. She often wondered if Fang held herself back so as not to bruise Lightning's ego. But she knew the older Pulsian well enough to realize she would never hold back punches, especially against a soldier from Cocoon.

_Looks like Fang finally met her match. _Vanille tried to ignore the sinking feeling that continued to gnaw at her stomach.

It was then that Fang leaped high in the sky, twisting in the air and initiating what appeared to be her Highwind attack. Anticipating the move, Lightning quickly shifted her weapon from gun-mode to blade-mode, lifting it to a defensive position. But the strike of spear against sword never came.

Instead, a small ball of darkness shot from the dark-haired warrior's left hand as gravity pulled her toward her opponent. Lightning recognized the Ruinga spell a second too late before it expanded out in an explosion of light. Vanille had to cover her eyes from the brightness, which lasted a mere instant. When she looked back, she saw that the force of Fang's spell had knocked the pink-haired soldier on her back, causing her to drop her gunblade. Fang pointed her spear at the fallen woman in triumph.

Vanille had nothing against Lightning. Indeed she greatly admired and respected her. But she couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at the victory of her... her..._her what?_ What was Fang to her?

Vanille frowned, cursing Sazh for steering her thoughts to the subject. She loved Fang, and Fang loved her. She was her special someone, just like she told the pilot. She knew at least _that_ much. But what were they, _exactly_, to each other? What would she say to the woman once they had the "discussion" that Sazh alluded to and that she had already vowed to have later.

They were closer than mere friends, surely. In Oerba, all the villagers were "family," technically. But deep down, she knew they were _so much_ more...even if neither of them could ever seem to put their relationship into words let alone discuss it out loud. At least that's what she had thought...

Vanille watched as Fang smirked down at her defeated opponent, her green eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Your problem, Light, is that you never expect the unexpected," Vanille heard the dark-haired warrior say. Smugly. She spoke slowly, relishing each word as it rolled off her tongue in her Oerban drawl. "That will always be your downfall."

"Is that right?" Although she couldn't quite see it, Vanille could hear the glare in their leader's clipped tone.

"I thought you'd have figured it out by now. I'm almost always right."

"Like back at the Ark with Bahamut?" A challenge.

Fang shrugged, attaching her spear to her back. "Ch.... Well, no one's perfect -- as you so kindly demonstrated."

"I knew I shouldn't have stopped at one hit in Palumpolum."

"Well no one's stopping you from trying now, little lightning bug." Fang winked at the soldier.

"Don't tempt me, snaggle tooth. You're mine next time."

"Is that a promise?"

The young mage's brow furrowed as she observed their exchange. _Were they...flirting??? _The notion wasn't completely foreign in Fang's case at least. In addition to her battle prowess, the dark-haired Pulsian had been known throughout Oerba as a notorious flirt. But Lightning... Vanille shook her head, still uncomfortable. _I'm just imagining things._ _This is Light we're talking about._

Fang leaned down and held out her hand to Lightning, smirk still firmly planted in place. Vanille didn't think the proud soldier would take it, and was surprised when Lightning slipped her fingers in Fang's grip and let herself be pulled up. The soldier let her hand linger in the Pulsian warrior's grasp a tad longer than Vanille liked.

Vanille could see that Lightning had bits of grass in her hair; something that didn't go unnoticed by the taller Oerban. The young woman's breath caught in her throat as she watched Fang chuckle, reach up, and gently brush some of the debris from Lightning's bangs.

It was then, she saw _it_.

If she blinked, she would have missed it.

But the tenderness in Fang's eyes as she looked at Lightning in that fleeting moment was unmistakable. Undeniable.

Vanille knew then the cause of the unease that had been troubling her since they arrived in Gran Pulse.

_Fang looks at Light the way she used to only look at me._

The realization hit her with the force of a King Behemoth's lunge. To Vanille's dismay, the other woman did not pull away from Fang's touch nor did she try to knock the other woman's head off her shoulders. Instead, their leader's icy blue gaze softened, almost imperceptibly. Just like Fang's expression, it was over before it even started. But it didn't escape Vanille's notice.

Vanille's teeth clenched. The sinking feeling in her stomach turned into a cold grip of jealousy. It made her sick.

The two women turned to her then, and it took all the willpower of Hallowed Pulse to paste a smile on her face as they approached.

_How can I seize the day when there might be nothing left to seize...?_ And when, Vanille wondered, would "later" be too late? Based on the small smiles the two women exchanged as they walked toward her, Vanille feared she already knew the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, looks like peer pressure changed the fate of my one-shot after all! haha. I'm still very torn by Fang/Vanille and Fang/Light, though I have a general sense of the direction I want to go. I tried to fit in bits for both camps to enjoy in this chapter. ;) As always, I'd love to hear from you all so keep the reviews/opinions coming! In fact, one such reviewer was so helpful that our discussion jogged my memory about certain choices Vanille made in the game that don't quite paint her in a flattering light. So thanks for that (you know who you are)! **

**And I didn't mention it in the last chapter, but obviously this story has spoilers for the game. And for those who haven't read it, the flashback in this chapter references something from the Episode Zero novelization. (Fang/Vanille shippers should definitely check it out!) Enjoy!**

* * *

It always amazed Oerba Yun Fang how the dark velvet sky could make even the "viper's nest" of Cocoon look like a beautiful floating jewel.

From her vantage point atop a small boulder in Sulyya Springs, where she kept watch while her comrades rested, the warrior had a clear view of the cursed shell. Like this, Cocoon looked so harmless. And yet...

It was because of Cocoon that she and Vanille lost their parents. It was because of Cocoon that they were forced into the orphanage in Oerba. And it was because of Cocoon that she became a L'Cie to take vengeance and to protect the ones she loved.

How many times did she and Vanille, lying side by side on a rooftop in Oerba, look up at it and curse its existence. They would sneak out of the orphanage, way past their bedtime of course, and fantasized about harnessing enough power to bring peace to Gran Pulse. They would gaze at the stars for hours until Vanille curled into her side and they slowly drifted asleep, wrapped in each other's warmth.

Fang smiled at the memories. _Vanille _-- her one and only constant from the past and in the present.

_All I ever wanted was to protect her._

She touched her lips softly, thinking back to earlier in the day, after she and the younger woman faced the eidolon Hecatoncheir. She had tricked Vanille into confessing the truth about their focus and Ragnarok. The Oerban mage had known everything from the start, and kept it from Fang. The rage of betrayal had consumed her at first, until Fang realized... she would have done the same thing if their situations had been reversed. If Vanille had been the one to shoulder the burden of Anima's focus, to become Ragnarok and destroy so many lives, she would have done everything in her power to keep her from it.

* * *

"We have a new family now."

Fang held the sobbing Vanille closely, trying her best to stifle her own tears. Vanille wrapped her arms around Fang tightly.

"We stick together, you hear me?" She gently whispered in Vanille's ear.

The young woman nodded, but still shook in her arms. Fang caressed her hair soothingly.

"Fang, I-I wanted to tell you. B-but I..."

"Shhh...." Fang pulled back slowly and cupped Vanille's face in her hands, rubbing away her tears with her thumbs. "Vanille. You don't have to explain it to me."

Vanille shook her head, and continued anyway, "I-I thought maybe... maybe if you didn't have to look out for me all the time that y-you could be free... free from all the t-terrible things." She placed her own hands over Fang's.

"T-that if I disappeared in the purge, you c-could go on with your life." She lowered her eyes from Fang's gaze, overwhelmed with shame for her decision to abandon Fang -- the one person who had always been there for her. "But w-when I was on the train, I... I knew I couldn't go through with it. I wanted to get off, but I didn't know how."

_She was just trying to protect me. _"Vanille..." The sight of the younger woman's trembling lips made Fang's heart feel like it would shred in two.

"It just h-happened that Light and Sazh were on board. They stopped the train... or... Light did anyway...," Fang made a mental note to thank the soldier later, "...a-and Snow and his Team NORA were helping to rescue people from the Purge. If it weren't for them, I'd h-have l-left you all, all alone. I'm s-so so sorry, Fang."

Even more wetness began to spill down Vanille's face and onto their hands.

"That's enough, Vanille." She softly kissed the tears from the younger Pulsian's cheeks. "That's enough."

She tilted the red-head's face up to catch her gaze.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past." She leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. "All that matters is that we're together now. And we'll be together..."

"...forever," Vanille finished, still sobbing.

Fang closed her eyes and nodded. "Just like we promised."

The warrior felt Vanille's arms slide around her neck as the mage moved ever closer, the smaller woman's breath warm against her face. And then... and then... an exquisite softness pressed against her lips.

Fang's mind went completely blank. In that moment, nothing else mattered. Not Cocoon. Not Pulse. Nothing but the constant in her arms.

* * *

Fang sighed at the memory.

The kiss had lasted but a moment before Snow came lumbering around a corner with Hope eagerly in tow, and the two women broke apart quickly. The tale of the eidolon was enough to satisfy their curiosity about Vanille's tears. The mage had given her one last lingering look before wiping her eyes and once again donning the cheerful mask she wore with the others. As she watched the red-head continue onward, she had felt Sazh's presence next to her. In response to her questioning gaze, the old pilot merely patted her shoulder and gave her a knowing smile before catching up with the others.

_Vanille... kissed me..._

Even now, the warrior had difficulty wrapping her mind around it. _What did it mean? Was it a simple moment of weakness? Did it even have to mean anything at all? _Years ago in Oerba, she had often fantasized about kissing Vanille, and often reprimanded herself for such thoughts. She was supposed to be the girl's protector, not her...her... ravager. _Ugh._

But never in Fang's wildest imagination did she think Vanille would initiate anything. She thought the younger girl considered her as nothing more than an older sister. It was what she thought she always wanted... _But...why now? Why now when we're on borrowed time? Why now when... _A pair of ice blue eyes appeared suddenly in her mind, and a wave of anxiety washed over her. _Why am I thinking of Light…?_ She ignored the tiny voice in her head that whispered, _You know why…_

"Argh!" Fang let out a frustrated groan. _What do __I__ want? _She shook her head._Does it matter, you idiot? Bottom line is you have to protect __Vanille__...and protect your new family. _Sazh, Snow, Hope, and Light, in particular, flashed in her mind.

Protecting them meant completing their focus. Destroying Cocoon. Sinning yet again.

So..._**naturally**__..._here she was on a mission to defy said focus and save the bloody sphere that had been the bane of Pulse's existence for hundreds of years.

The Pulsian laughed bitterly. _The gods have a sense of humor, I'll give 'em that, _she thought as she ran a hand through her dark hair.

"I can take over, if you're tired."

The unexpected voice from behind badly startled Fang from her dark thoughts. She leaped off the rock and turned instantly, spear at the ready, only to be greeted by the piercing azure eyes of their appointed leader. _Well speak of the devil. _The glow of Cocoon illuminated Lightning Farron's delicate features. Fang had to remind herself to breath.

_By Hallowed Pulse, why does she have to be so damned gorgeous? _Fang shook her head slightly, guilty at the turn of her thoughts given the focus of her recent reminiscing.

It was times likes these Fang was grateful to have a darker complexion, to hide the burning of her cheeks at being caught unaware by Lightning of all people. She silently thanked the gods that she hadn't let out a startled yelp. _That would have been beyond mortifying, thank you very much._

Lightning regretted disturbing the dark-haired warrior, who seemed so lost in her thoughts. But they had sentinels standing guard for a reason, and she would relieve Fang of duty if she wasn't doing her job. Yes, she was just fulfilling her responsibilities as party leader. It had nothing to do with wanting to be close to the Oerban. _Nothing whatsoever._

Fang cleared her throat. "Has it been four hours already?" She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"No." Light leaned on the boulder. "But I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd see if maybe you needed to rest."

"I'm fine," Fang answered a little too quickly.

Light lifted one eyebrow, unconvinced. "Yet you didn't even notice me approaching. Who knows what would have happened if I had been a fiend."

"I would sense a real threat," Fang scoffed. "You're not one."

Lightning eyes narrowed slightly. "Sometimes the biggest threats are the ones you don't notice."

_Isn't that the truth. _"Fair enough." Fang tilted her head toward the Cocoon soldier in acquiescence before hopping back on the rock, resuming her sitting position next to Lightning's leaning form.

"But I'm not tired." She shrugged and gave Light a jaunty smile. "Though I suppose I could stomach your company... for a while at least."

Light rolled her eyes and ignored her. They sat in companionable silence for several minutes.

"So what were you thinking about earlier?"

The question caught Fang off guard. "Why couldn't you sleep?" she countered, avoidance mechanism kicking in.

"Why are you avoiding my question?"

"Why do you think I am?

Lightning released a very long breath through very clenched teeth. "Fine. Whatever. Forget I asked."

Fang chuckled. "You do get so easily frustrated, Light."

"And of course you yourself aren't the most _frustrating _person in all of creation. Not in the least bit."

"Me? Never."

"You're just perfect."

"Couldn't have said it better."

Lightning grunted in disbelief. "Do you enjoy being so infuriating all the time?"

"I dunno," Fang clicked her tongue. "Do you enjoy being a stick-in-the-mud all the time?"

The soldier didn't understand why Fang was being so difficult this evening. She thought they had steadily been building a rapport since Palumpolum. _Guess I was wrong..._

"I'll leave you to your post then."

She pushed off the boulder and turned to make her way back to the camp when she was restrained by a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"No, wait, Light. Don't go."

She turned a suspicious eye on the Pulsian warrior. _Just h__ow effective in battle would Fang be with only one hand, I wonder?_

"I was just having some fun with you. Forgive me?"

The feel of Fang's touch on her skin sent an involuntary shiver down Lightning's spine. _Why did I think it was a good idea to see her? __I should go..._ But the sincerity in Fang's emerald eyes rooted her to the spot. _Or I could just punch her lights out like I do with Snow._ Maybe then she'd have a chance to escape the thrall the warrior seemed to hold over her whenever they were together.

"I'm sorry. Please?"

Light nodded once, curtly, and Fang released her. Despite herself, she instantly missed the warmth. She went back to leaning on the boulder, this time with her arms crossed, irritated by her responses to the other woman.

"Earlier, I was thinking about..." Fang threw up her hands. "Everything... and nothing." She gave Light a sideways glance and saw the look of confusion on the leader's features.

"Have you ever... this is going to sound silly... but have you ever believed that you exist only for one sole purpose? And that purpose becomes so...consuming...that you lose sight of who you really are... or what you really want?"

Fang's words hit Light in the gut. _I know exactly what that feels like. _With any other person, she probably wouldn't have bothered to answer. But there was just something about the dark-haired Pulsian that made the normally stone-cold soldier open up. She had even shown the other Pulse L'Cie, and no one else, her mark -- all within hours of meeting. _It was like s__he was a kindred soul..._

"When my parents died, I had to take care of Serah. There was no time left for childhood. So I gave mine up so she could have hers. It was my...focus... if you will." She shook her head at her unfortunate choice of words. "Nothing else mattered."

Fang nodded, surprised somewhat by Lightning's honesty. "My parents, and Vanille's parents, died when we were young too... at the hands of Cocoon L'Cie."

There was no accusation in Fang's voice, but Light felt a pang of guilt nonetheless. She said nothing as the dark-haired woman continued, "I swore vengeance. I swore to protect my people at all costs... but those costs..."

"They take their toll."

Fang's eyes met Light's and was comforted by the understanding radiating from those pools of blue.

She hesitated and took a deep breath. "It was me, you know. I became Ragnarok, not Vanille. I scarred Cocoon."

Lightning's mouth dropped open from Fang's revelation, but she did not speak. Fang continued, "How many people died?"

_Millions_, Lightning thought but did not say aloud.

"How many children did I orphan?" Fang's lowered her head as she spoke. Light had never seen the usually cocksure warrior so vulnerable. It was unsettling, to say the least.

""And in the end, it didn't matter. Gran Pulse still went to hell. If I had just let things be... If I hadn't sought out Anima..." _Maybe... just maybe... I could have lived a normal life... with Vanille. _"Maybe things would have been different. Maybe they would have been...I don't know... better?"

"Hey." Before she could think better of it, Lightning reached out and placed a hand on Fang's arm. The warrior glanced down at the touch in surprise. "It's over. Besides, the Fal'Cie would have chosen another, and the results would have been the same.

"And if you hadn't been turned to crystal, we would have never met." Blue orbs met green, and the intensity of Fang's gaze made Light retract her hand quickly. "I mean, we all wouldn't have met. That's something, right?"

Light cleared her throat. "We can't change the past, but we still control our future. Someone once told me all we've gotta do is survive. _It's simple_."

Fang smiled at Lightning's attempt to cheer her up. _Leave it to Light to use my own words from Palumpolum against me._

"It's funny, you know, in another lifetime, you and I would have been enemies instead of friends," Fang observed.

_Friends. _Lightning tried to ignore the disappointment she felt upon Fang's use of that word, but was happy to hear some levity return to the other woman's voice.

"Who said we were friends?" Light asked with a raised eyebrow.

Fang chuckled and shook a finger at her. The corners of Light's lips turned upward slightly in response.

_Well I'll be, _Fang though. _The soldier _can _smile. _As fleeting as it was, it was enough to lift the warrior's spirits.

"I guess it wouldn't matter," Fang said, returning to a more comfortable, flippant tone. "I'd still kick your ass to the Maker's beyond and back."

Light snorted. "Please."

"If memory serves me right, you have yet to beat me in a sparring match, soldier."

"I'm just going easy on you. Wouldn't want to embarrass an old lady in front of the others."

_Oh she did not just go there._"Is that right?"

"You heard me or is your hearing going now, grandma?"

"Oh ho! Well I can't wait then. You did say next time I'd be...how did you put it? _Yours._"

Light let out a small laugh in spite of herself, rolling her eyes at Fang's ridiculous innuendo. Fang moved to stand directly in front of her.

"You should do that more often, you know." Fang tilted her head as she regarded the soldier.

"What?"

"Smile. Laugh. It suits you."

Lightning coughed into her hand to hide the blush she was sure would be staining her cheeks.

"Well, there hasn't been that much to smile and laugh about, has there?" Her tone remained light even as her pulse quickened.

"Well, you're here in Gran Pulse, at the breathtaking Sulyya Springs, on a gorgeous night no less with quite attractive company, if I do say so myself. So the real question is -- what's _not_ to smile about?"

Fang placed a hand on the rock behind Light, and slowly leaned forward toward the soldier. Normally, such an invasion of her personal space would send Lightning over the edge. But Fang's twinkling eyes and mischievous smile disarmed her enough to allow it. As they looked into each other's eyes, the humor between them began to slowly seep away only to be replaced by a headier tension. _This is...not good._

Fang's gaze traveled down to her lips, and Light licked them subconsciously. They were so close. It might have been just her imagination, but she swore she could feel the warmth of the warrior's breath on her face. They were mere inches apart. If she moved forward just slightly, she could close the remaining gap between them. Her blood was hammering in her head at a rapid pace. It was becoming increasingly difficult to think. _What's happening…?_

SPLASH

Whatever spell had befallen the two women was instantly dispelled at the sound of the sudden, very loud noise. They broke apart quickly, weapons out to quell the threat of...

_Chocobos?_

Light breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of a pack of giant avians partaking in the waters of the spring. _Some guards we turned out to be..._

The soldier glanced at Fang who cleared her throat awkwardly. "I should... I should probably get back to the camp."

"Yeah..." The warrior wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I'll... I'll send Snow up to relieve you later."

And with that Fang made her way back to camp in a hurry, leaving Lightning at the vantage point. _What is wrong with me? I almost kissed Lightning. _A jumble of emotions swirled through her. Shame. Anxiety. Excitement. Guilt. Halfway to the camp, she turned around to steal one last glimpse of their leader. Lightning was sitting atop the rock now, gazing up at Cocoon, much like Fang had been earlier in the evening. She let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

She shook her head and continued to approach the camp, hoping that her thundering heart would soon still. The others were still asleep when she arrived. The Chocobos hadn't disturbed them from their slumber.

Fang sighed and walked toward the campfire. As she poked at the glowing embers with a stick, she noticed Vanille tossing in her sleep. She moved closer to the girl, and could hear her soft whimpering.

_Poor thing. Having another nightmare._

The pangs of guilt gripped her, but she laid next to the mage anyway and gently wrapped her arms around her. "Shh, Vanille. It's gonna be okay."

The sound of her words seemed to soothe the red-head and her movement stilled. "Fang." Vanille whispered, still asleep. She instinctively burrowed closer to the warrior.

Fang felt her chest tighten at the obvious affection in Vanille's voice, and she pulled the small girl closer. The last thing she saw in her mind's eye as she drifted to sleep was a figure with achingly beautiful blue eyes and flowing pink hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A very big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to submit a review -- especially the ones who put in their two cents on who Fang should end up with. Your arguments have been duly noted! haha. It truly means the world to me to hear from you all, so keep the reviews coming pretty please! **

**With that said, though, I can say I have definitively mapped out the rest of the story and have decided whom everyone's favorite warrior will choose. (So, no, reviews will probably not change the fate of this fic's end game. haha. I'm trying to be firm here!) It's not gonna please everyone, that's for sure. And you know what they say about trying to please everyone, right? But I do hope I can pull it off in a way that makes sense for the story and the characters. [fingers crossed] And I also hope the fandom that gets disappointed (Apologies in advance! Don't hate me!) will still enjoy the ride. **

**I know this fic isn't exactly an easy read, emotionally that is. And I suppose I never intended it to be. Believe me, I've been in the shoes of the person who was not "chosen" (so writing this is part catharsis for me!). It does hurt, and it's not easy. [cue sad violin music] BUT! I do believe there is always light at the end of the tunnel (again, speaking from experience). And I will do my best to make sure that hope (no, not the character -- sorry Hope fans!) is reflected in this fic's ending. :)**

**P.S. And there will be NO threesomes... at least not in this fic. hahaha! Now for a future story... hmm.... :P**

* * *

Snow Villiers valued his life.

And in at that moment, he feared for it.

With his mouth dry and his hands clammy, a cold sweat broke out throughout his body. Few things in the world could intimidate a hero of his caliber. Pulse Fal'Cie? Piece of cake. Eidolon? Walk in the park. Battalion of PSICOM's finest? Child's play.

His future sister-in-law?

Completely.

Utterly.

_Terrifying_.

He stood at a distance from the former Guardian Corps soldier and observed as she proceeded to stab, hack, slash, kick, and otherwise demolish the base of a tall palm tree. _She's gone absolutely berserk!_ He winced as each blow landed on the increasingly battered trunk, thankful he wasn't in the poor tree's position. Well, actually, he _had_ been in the tree's position before. But at least then she had just used her bare fist. _And _that_ hurt enough._

The brawler scratched the back of his head, stalling his approach. What on earth had gotten the ice-cold and unemotional Lightning so enraged, he wondered, although he really wasn't all too keen on finding out. _At least it wasn't me. _His brow furrowed in concern. _I think?_

He thought back to earlier that morning.

Nothing had _seemed_ out of order when the leader awoke him, just before dawn, so he could stand sentinel for the last few hours of darkness.

Lightning, of course, had been her usual bright and cheery self. Her version of "Good Morning" consisted of a rather firm nudge -- _some might say kick _-- of her boot and a grunt that sounded vaguely like, "Your turn."

* * *

After the soldier's positively delightful "greeting," Snow sat in a daze, rubbing his arm as he watched his future sister-in-law turn sharply on her heel, walk away from camp, and disappear around a corner. He gave a lazy salute in her direction before glancing around the camp. The others were still fast asleep. Sazh snored away with the baby chocobo snuggled on his chest, while Hope lay curled up in a ball not too far away from the pilot.

And Fang and Vanille were... spooning, apparently. The sight caused Snow to raise his eyebrows in mild surprise. While he hadn't expected to see _that_, it didn't exactly shock him as the two Pulse L'Cie were obviously close. He thought nothing more of it as he rubbed the grogginess from his eyes, stretched, and got up to take his post.

Business as usual.

That is, until the sun came up, the others came to, and their intrepid leader had yet to return when he rejoined the camp.

"Where's Light?" The normally loud and brash Pulsian warrior asked him, sounding unusually subdued.

Snow shrugged. "Beats me."

"Knowing Light, she probably went to scout ahead." The eager voice of Hope Estheim jumped into the conversation. Snow chuckled in amusement. Despite all the time they'd spent together, the kid still had stars in his eyes and utter reverence in his voice whenever he spoke of the mighty Lightning.

"That sounds like something Light would do," Vanille piped in, as chipper as ever.

"I dunno." Fang didn't look convinced.

Sazh approached them, stretching his arms. "It sounds _exactly_like what the soldier would do, unless you know something the rest of us don't, missy." Fang shook her head and mumbled something incoherent. "Besides," the pilot slapped Snow hard on his back to the point where he almost lost his balance, "this fellow right here is gonna go look for her."

"Me?" Snow blurted out.

"Yes, you," the pilot replied matter-of-factly. "And while you do that, Fang and Vanille here will find us some breakfast, and Hope and I will get the fire started again and get the supplies ready."

"That's a great idea!" Vanille squealed. "Right, Fang?" The dark-haired Pulsian still looked unsure, but she nodded anyway, albeit reluctantly.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, Sazh." Snow tried his best not to sound like a wuss. "If Light's not back yet, she probably doesn't want to be disturbed." _And now that sis and I have finally begun seeing eye-to-eye, the last thing I want to do is piss her off,_" he silently added.

"Nonsense! It's efficiency, plain and simple. Lightning of all people would understand that. It's killing three chocobos with one stone!" The pilot felt a sharp peck at the crown of his head. "Ow! Sorry little fella." He patted the chocobo in his hair. "But you know what I mean." He grinned at Snow. "Besides, heroes have no fear, right?"

_Heroes have no fear._

* * *

And so...

Here Snow was...

Against his better judgment...

Watching Light in all her unleashed fury. The soldier hadn't wandered too far from camp, and he easily tracked her based on the increasingly loud sounds of destruction.

Snow took a deep breath. _You're a hero! _He nodded to himself, building his courage. _She won't kill you. Because... _Snow swallowed, hard. _Because?_ Inspiration! _Because then she'd have to deal with Serah. _He smiled to himself. _Yes._

_Heroes never die! _

With that, he steeled his resolve and moved ever closer to what he hoped would not be a swift death.

* * *

Oblivious to her teammate's mortal fear, Vanille sat happily in a different portion of Sulyya Springs. The lines of her binding rod were cast into the sparkling water to catch the remainder of breakfast. Next to her, Fang scaled and gutted the three fish she had already caught.

Although she knew she should keep her attention on the task at hand, Vanille couldn't help but watch Fang out of the corner of her eye, affection spreading through her.

She had awoken that morning with the warrior's arms wrapped around her. Ever since her parents passed away, Vanille always had bad dreams. Fang, hearing her whimpers, would crawl into her orphanage bunk and hold her close, chasing the nightmares away. They never talked about it growing up. There had been no need. It was simply just the way it was. Last night was no different than before. And yet... Fang had seemed quieter than usual as they searched for a decent fishing spot.

_So what was bothering her? _

Vanille thought of the kiss they shared -- a kiss she initiated. They had yet to speak a word about it. Normally, it wouldn't have been necessary. So much of their communication was simply understood and unspoken. But Vanille had been having a hard time reading her best friend of late, and wondered what was on her mind.

_Was it the kiss...or something else? _Vanille frowned slightly, recalling Fang's apparent unease at Lightning's absence that morning. _Did something happen between them?_

Vanille shook the thoughts from her head. Despite her curiosity, she knew better than to press the matter and simply gave the older woman her space. Vanille kept a smile on her face, intent to make small talk with Fang. Soon enough, the cloud that hung around Fang would lift. That's how it always worked out whenever Fang fell under a dark mood.

"Do you remember when we used to go fishing here?" Vanille asked.

"Of course." Fang continued to prep the fish as she spoke. "In fact, I remember that one time, you thought you had such a huge catch. You were glowing with such pride. And it turned out your rod got caught on Bismark."

Fang chuckled at the memory of the younger girl squealing and careening through the water as the whale-like Fal'Cie of Sulyya Springs pulled at the rod's lines.

Vanille blushed with embarrassment. "Fang, that wasn't funny!" The red-head reprimanded, but couldn't quite keep the amusement from her voice. "I could have drowned!" Fang only laughed harder. "That's it, I'm catching only five fish."

"You realize I _can_catch my own breakfast, right?" The threat clearly had no impact on Fang as she continued with the story. "You looked liked a drenched moogle. So damn cute."

Vanille smiled at the memory of happier times even if Fang was laughing at her expense. In the past after they gathered enough fish, they would return to Oerba and the entire village would share in their catch as well as the fruits of others' hunts and labors. Every night was a celebration of food, drink, dancing, and music. There was nothing quite like the joy and comfort of home and family.

But... all that was gone now.

In a few days, they would be returning to Oerba after five centuries. _500 years. _It was a difficult thought to comprehend, even now. And given that they had yet to come across human life on Gran Pulse, Vanille didn't delude herself into thinking they would find any at their home. _They're all gone._

"That was a long time ago," Vanille said softly.

Fang nodded. "It was." Finished with cleaning the fish, she walked to the water's edge and washed her hands.

"Everything's changed so much." Vanille's throat began to tighten. "Things'll never be like they used to."

Hearing the sadness in Vanille's voice, Fang moved to sit next to the younger girl. "None of that now." She nudged Vanille's shoulder with her own. "Sometimes change can be good thing."

"Right." _No more tears. _She smiled at Fang. "Like our new family."

"Exactly," Fang replied with a warm grin.

They both looked out over the water again.

"Fang?"

"Hm."

Vanille hesitated a moment. "There _are_ some things that won't change."

Fang glanced over at her. "Like?"

Vanille took a deep breath. "My feelings for you," she exhaled. Her light green eyes shyly met Fang's darker emerald. The mage didn't know where her boldness came from, but it didn't matter. _Seize the day, right Sazh? _

"I love you, Fang. You know that, right?"

Fang's features softened, and the tender expression on her face made the younger Oerban's heart melt. "I love you too, Vanille." Fang reached out and touched her cheek. "That won't ever change."

"Fang..."

The warrior sounded so sincere... and yet... A subtle shadow seemed to darken Fang's eyes, and Vanille couldn't help but look away. Had it been her imagination? Was it a trick of the light?

_Light..._

"Vanille?"

Before she could respond, a sharp tug on her rod pulled the redhead abruptly forward, bringing her attention back to the task at hand. "I... I think I've got something," she exclaimed in surprise.

"Well don't just sit there, girl, reel 'em in!"

"I'm...trying." Vanille stood and began pulling back on the rod. Sweat began to form on her brow as she failed to gain any ground. _This sucker is strong! _She felt a pair of warm, strong arms surround her. She turned her head slightly to see Fang standing behind her. The warrior gripped the rod just above Vanille's own hands.

"We wouldn't want a repeat of Bismark, now would we?" Fang chuckled in her ear. Vanille rolled her eyes, but was grateful for the assistance.

As one, they pulled and pulled and pulled until the lines cleared the water, with the remaining breakfast on the end. The sudden slack in resistance caused both women to fall over backwards, with Vanille landing on Fang.

They both laughed. She turned in Fang's arms. The way the sunlight sparkled in Fang's eyes took Vanille's breath away. _Seize the day. _She leaned forward and captured Fang's lips with her own.

* * *

Breathing heavily, but far from winded, Lightning continued her relentless assault on the hapless tree trunk.

_"I don't care how many lackeys they've got. Bring 'em on! Vanille's in there."_

Hack. Slice.

_"I've got to rescue her and get her home."_

Stab. Kick.

_"I'll tear down the sky if it'll save her."_

Slash.

_"You should do that more often, you know. Smile. Laugh. It suits you."_

Lightning growled.

_That... that scraggly-haired... _Her attacks became even more frenzied.

_She tried. _Huff. _To kiss me. _Puff. _Even though... even though she..._

Images of Fang and Vanille from that morning played through her memory like a video reel. When Snow had failed to relieve her of watch duty, Lightning had returned to camp in search of the lunk. And what sight had greeted her? The two Oerbans lying down together, front to back, with Fang's arms wrapped around the young mage.

Lightning's vision exploded into red.

She executed a precise back flip and in midair flicked her wrist slightly to switch her blade to gun-mode. At the height of her arc, upside down, she aimed at the tree, which in her mind's eye now looked like a certain green-eyed commando.

She squeezed the trigger -- and squeezed -- and squeezed -- until she completed the somersault and landed on her feet.

The hail of bullets splintered the poor tree's bark, tiny bits of wood flying in every direction. If trees could groan, this one surely would have. The battered and abused trunk creaked and cracked until it could no longer hold the weight of the tree top, which started to come crashing down toward its assailant.

Light stood her ground, muttering under her breath. The air around her crackled with energy, causing the ends of her hair to rise. Before the tree could land on her, the violet-white flash of a Thundaga spell disintegrated it instantly, leaving only a patch of black scorched earth where the tree once stood.

"Um...Light?" An unwelcome, familiar-sounding, but higher-pitched than normal, male voice called out behind her. It was followed by a cough, and then a deeper, manlier, "Light?"

_Ugh_... She turned and aimed her gun at the intruder's head.

"Whoa!" He held his hands up in surrender.

She glared at him. "What do you want, Snow?"

"Uh..." Lighting took some grim satisfaction at the wet-your-pants fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your..." He had no words for what he just witnessed. "I just thought you'd want to know that the others are getting ready." _This was a bad idea. I'm gonna kill Sazh! _"We should, um, probably move out soon." She continued to stare at him coldly. "You know, if you want," he added quickly.

_Was it that late already?_ Light lowered her weapon and Snow did the same with his hands. "I'll be there in fifteen." She would need a few moments to compose herself.

Snow nodded. She expected him to leave immediately, but her sister's thickheaded fiance merely continued to stand there and gawk at her.

"Was there something else?" She asked, irritated.

She saw the hesitation play across his face. _If he knows what's best for him..._

But of course he didn't.

He was Snow.

"Is...is everything okay, sis?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not your sister!"  
"You're not my sister!"

They spoke in unison.

"Jinx!" Despite the precarious situation he knew he was in, Snow couldn't help but grin... which he immediately wiped off his face upon seeing the murder in Lightning's eyes.

_Did he have a death wish? _She squeezed the grip of her gun, imagining it was his throat.

Snow let out a small cough, remembering he was supposed to be attempting to soothe, not antagonize, the woman acting like an incensed gorgonopsid. "Seriously, Light, are you alright?" _Hey, that rhymed! _

Her eye twitched. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well..." To answer, he waved a hand in the general direction of her handiwork as if that explained everything.

She turned her back to him. "Everything's just fine."

"But..."

_That's. It. _She whipped back around, gunblade drawn and pointed directly at the spot between his eyes.

"Okay! Okay!" He didn't need any more convincing. "You're fine. I'm fine. Everyone's fine." He started to back away slowly. Very slowly. "We'll see you soon." With that, he turned and bolted back to camp.

_Finally. _

She was alone.

Lightning let out a breath and sheathed her gunblade. She closed her eyes.

_And therein lies the problem_, a small voice in the back of her mind whispered. _You _always_ want to be alone._

What was wrong with that? It was safer to be alone. After her parents died, all she had left was Serah. No friends. No significant others. She had no time for such things, and she wasn't interested.

_"Then why were you so upset when_ _Snow proposed to me?"_

Lightning's eyes shot opened and her jaw dropped upon seeing what appeared to be an apparition of her younger sister standing before her, staring at the charred area where the palm tree once stood.

"I've lost my mind." She rubbed her eyes with her fingers, but the vision of Serah Farron remained.

_"Wouldn't be the first time." _The figment of her imagination winked at her.

This was all Snow's fault for talking to that crystal tear all the time, she thought darkly. Now she was going insane like him!

"You're not real."

_"Whatever makes you feel better, Claire." _Lightning felt a jolt upon hearing her given name. Not-Serah grinned at her. _"But while I'm here, you could at least answer my question -- why were you so upset when Snow proposed to me?"_

"Because he's an unemployed thug and you deserve better?"

_"Bzz! Wrong! Try again!"_ Not-Serah shook her head affectionately._ "I'll give you a hint. It's the same reason behind why you got so mad at this poor tree."_

"Because Fang is an inconsiderate, overly flirty, infuriating hussy?"

_"Claire!"_

Lightning couldn't believe she was caving into this psychotic episode and actually speaking to the..the.. _thing_ that looked like her sister.

_"I'm not leaving until you answer me seriously._"

Lightning sighed. Whatever it was, it was definitely as persistent as the real Serah. Maybe if she humored it...

"Fine. I was upset..." Because... if Snow took Serah away... if Fang had Vanille... then she would have _no one. _

"I was upset because I didn't want to be the one left alone." The soldier crossed her arms, annoyed she said the words outloud. "Are you happy, now?"

_"Bingo!" _The delusion did, in fact, sound happy. _"But what you never realize, Claire, is that you're never alone. Not then, and not now." _The apparition smiled. _"So quit trying!"_

"I'm not becoming best friends with Snow, if that's what you're after."

Not-Serah laughed at her. _"Just stop pushing people away, Claire. You'll thank me for it when we see each other. I promise."_

"Serah." Could it really be...? But it was impossible. Right? Against her better judgment, Lightning reached out to touch the smiling vision of her sister... only for it to disappear when she got too close.

_"And try not to destroy any more trees, Claire," _Serah's voice said, fading_. "It's not nice." _

Tears started to form in Light's eyes, and she pinched the bridge of her nose to keep them at bay. _Get it together, soldier! _

Lightning exhaled forcefully, not comprehending what just happened. At the very least, her blood was no longer at a raging boil. She supposed she had Serah, or whatever that was, to thank for it.

_Not alone, eh? _As loathe as she was to admit it, the Serah apparition hadn't been completely wrong, she supposed. She thought of the ragtag band of L'Cie misfits who had become a makeshift family of sorts during their journey -- Sazh, the father figure; Hope, Snow, and Vanille, the younger siblings; and Fang...

_Fang. _Light felt a familiar ache in her chest.

In the Oerban warrior, Lightning had thought she found a kindred soul. Someone who truly understood her. Someone who knew what it meant to sacrifice self in the name of duty. Someone who could exhilarate her beyond reason.

Fang was all that and more. From the first moment they met in Palumpolum, Lightning had been completely taken by the powerful woman.

_So, of course, Fang was unavailable._

The signs were all there, and yet Light had refused to accept them. She was a fool to think the warrior and Vanille were no more than sisters. And she was an even bigger fool for believing there could be anything more than friendship between herself and the dark-haired Pulsian.

_I'm sorry, Serah. But Fang is just one person I _**have** _to push away. There can never be anything between us._

Eyes closed, she repeated her last thought over and over again, like a mantra, until a sense of calm came over her, and she was the composed Sergeant Lightning Farron once more.

She opened her eyes and stared at the charred area, suddenly feeling ashamed for taking her anger out on defenseless vegetation. She frowned. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the departed tree. _I'll make it up to you. _

She glanced around and spotted some scattered fronds nearby on the ground. She walked to them, nudging them around with her boot, until she saw what she was searching for -- a cluster of palm seeds. She scooped some up and placed them in her pocket.

She looked up at Cocoon, and thought of Serah once more, before turning and walking back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

The ringing in Oerba Yun Fang's ears was damn near unbearable. The highpitched sound pierced straight through her skull.

Her body ached all over. If one could survive being stepped on by an Adamantoise, she imagined that this must be what it would feel like afterward. She could taste something sharp and metallic in her mouth. _Blood?_ She wanted to spit it out, but had no energy to move. She tried to open her eyes, but found it difficult to raise her eyelids. They felt so heavy. Or were her eyes already open and she just couldn't see? She wasn't sure.

Through the ringing, she could barely make out another sound, but it was too muffled... like trying to listen to something while underwater.

"Fmphmg? Fmphmg! Yuom moto oto uwakup!" _What __**is**__ that? _

Something began to shake her. The vibrations were making her sick. And then that noise again, but clearer this time.

"--ng. Fang!" _Someone's voice?_ "-ome on! -lease! RAISE!"

White sparks exploded behind her eyes, and the warrior gasped as her senses came alive. She doubled over in pain, body wracked with gurgled coughs. She was sprawled on the ground, the chill of a hard, stone floor seeping into her bones. Next to her, she could barely make out someone -- Sazh? -- laying unconscious.

"Ungh..."

A gentle hand touched her shoulder, and Fang looked up with blurred vision into the frantic face of young Hope Estheim. _Since when did Hope have six eyes?_

"Fang! Can you hear me?" She tried to nod her head, and instantly regretted it. Even that small movement sent dizzying bolts of pain down her body. "Thank God! Hold still." The young boy started chanting what sounded like a Curasa spell. A glowing ball of blue light formed around his hands and and then shot toward her. The spell seeped through her body like a cool wave, mending her wounds, which she was sure included several broken ribs.

The warrior found she could breathe more easily, but she still felt winded. "I... 'ppreciate it," she managed to get out, her vision clearing. Hope helped her to sit up against the wall. "Do you think you can hold on for a minute?" This time nodding didn't make her want to pass out. "Good. I'm gonna work on Sazh." The boy left Fang and knelt by the fallen pilot.

As Hope began prepping another Raise spell, Fang slowly started to remember what had happened. They were on the sixth tier of Taejin's tower. Or was it the fifth? She had lost count. _Bah. _They were on some bloody tier of the godforsaken place when the flying Fal'Cie Dahaka had appeared out of nowhere, hurling an explosive ball of flame at the party. _Cheap shot. I'd like to see him try that when my back isn't turned. _Judging from their current states, she and Sazh had obviously taken the brunt of the blow. Hope was here, but where were the others? Were they okay?

Somewhere to her left, she could vaguely hear what sounded like a battle. She managed to turn her head and was greeted by the sight of Snow, Light, and Vanille taking on a large, very grotesque Vampire Cie'th. The Pulsian tried to lift herself from the ground, intent on aiding her comrades, but the weakness in her limbs caused her to fall back down. _Cursed Fal'Cie! _She would have to wait for Hope to finish with Sazh.

Fang could only watch, helpless, as the two people she cared for most in all the world combined their skills to stagger the enemy. She took some small comfort in the fact that neither they nor the Cocoon brawler seemed to be having difficulty with the monster. While Snow drew in the fiend's attention, Vanille unleashed a round of devastating magic attacks, with Light immediately punishing the Cie'th with blows from her gunblade.

The two women were such a fascinating study of contrasts, she mused. Light was the epitome of the cool, battle-hardened soldier--sleek, graceful, and precise. Whereas Vanille, though at times clumsy, was sincere, bubbly and full of energy.

The pair did have one thing in common lately, Fang thought with a frown. They both had been avoiding her ever since they left Sulyya. Lightning hadn't said more than three sentences to her and could barely look her in the eye. She supposed that wasn't too far out-of-character for the ever-brusque soldier. But something was definitely off. Fang could feel it, and she had a sneaking suspicion it had everything to do with their evening on sentinel duty.

And Vanille? The red-haired mage had seemed uncharacteristically downcast and markedly less talkative -- but whether it was because of her preoccupation about their imminent arrival in Oerba or because of their lack of discussion about their recent kisses, Fang wasn't sure. _Probably both_. Fang knew Vanille wanted concrete answers, even if the younger woman hadn't voiced her concerns. Although it killed the warrior to disappoint her, Fang just didn't have any – at least not yet. _Not when…_

Her eyes drifted back toward Light, who had just succeeded in staggering the massive Cie'th with several well-placed sparkstrikes. The dark monstrosity howled in pain. With a massive uppercut, Snow launched the Vampire into the air and pummeled it into submission.

When it fell, the trio ran back to where she, Hope and Sazh were located. Sazh seemed to be coming to, but like Fang, was still weak and groggy despite Hope's curative spells. As they neared, she and Lightning locked gazes. If the soldier was concerned about her at all, she didn't show it.

Vanille, on the other hand, ran to her side immediately. "Fang! You're alright?"

"Of course," she mustered up a smile so the younger woman wouldn't worry. "That Fal'Cie is gonna have to do a lot better than that to take me down."

A horrific shriek cut through the air, startling everyone. Another Vampire had spotted them and began its pursuit.

"Vanille, Hope, move Fang to a safer location," Light barked. "Snow, take Sazh. I'll buy you some time."

As their leader ran to confront the new enemy, Hope placed Fang's right arm over his shoulders, while Vanille did the same with her left. The warrior grunted in pain as they hoisted her to her feet and started moving away from the new battle. At the entrance way of another hall, Hope stopped and turned his head around. "Light, come on!"

The soldier had the Vampire near staggered. Just as she was delivering the definitive blow, another Cie'th appeared behind Lightning, a small whirlwind growing between its deformed claws as it prepared to unleash an Aeroga spell.

Icy tendrils of dread began forming in Fang's chest. There was no way Light would notice the attack in time, let alone be able to dodge it. She would be a sitting duck.

_No..._

"Light!"

Adrenaline pumping through her, Fang broke free from Vanille and Hope's grip, ignoring the screaming pain in her muscles.

"What are you..?"

"Fang!"

The protests of her younger companions fell on deaf ears as Fang broke into a sprint and ran toward Lightning. With speed equivalent to their leader's chosen namesake, she closed the gap between them. She didn't even have time to savor the shocked look on the soldier's face as she knocked her away from the spell's reach.

Unfortunately, Fang was not as lucky.

Caught in the center of the Aeroga spell's cyclone, she could feel the oxygen being forced from her lungs as she was lifted off her feet. The wind currents of the spell seemed to be floating her to the middle of the tower. Due to her already weakened state, her vision began to darken from the asphyxiation. _I've... I've got to... _The warrior never finished her train of thought as she blacked out and her body started to fall.

"NO!" Vanille and Hope reached the railing a second too late. Fang's body had already tumbled over its side, and the red-haired mage watched in horror as her partner plunged down the abyss.

She caught movement at the corner of her eye, and saw Light jump to her feet. With a frightening expression of cold rage, their leader rushed the Vampire that had cast the Aeroga spell. The soldier launched herself in the air and a crackling blue electrical field surrounded her. She kicked the Cie'th with such animalistic force that her forward momentum caused them both to tumble over the edge of the railing.

Heart in throat, Vanille watched as Lightning streamlined her body and aimed herself at Fang. In an instant, she was able to angle her trajectory in such a way as to grab the unconscious warrior and land on a lower tier, enveloped in the safety of a blue pocket of energy. The Cie'th was not so lucky, as it continued plummeting toward its death.

"They'll be alright," Snow said, still supporting the weakened Sazh. "Let's move."

Vanille hesitated. "We've got to go," Hope grabbed her hand, insistent. Reluctant, she followed the boy, ever worried about Fang.

* * *

_When Fang wakes up, I'm gonna __**kill **__her._

Light grunted as she lifted the unconscious Pulsian warrior over her shoulders and back. _We've got to find cover. _It would be dangerous to remain on the exposed walkway at the center of Taejin's Tower. Dahaka could appear at any moment with another sneak attack. She paused to look up from the railing. They must have fallen two or three tiers. They would have to find another lift to rejoin the others. But for now, making sure Fang was alright was the first priority. _So __**I**__ can have the pleasure of sending her to the Maker._

She moved toward the entrance of a side chamber that was, surprise, as dark and dreary as the rest. If Lightning didn't know any better, she would have thought the lifts brought them to the same damn floor each time.

But this one at least was thankfully devoid of fiends, which made it as good a resting place as any. Despite her less than kind thoughts toward the Oerban, Light still set Fang down gently on the ground along one of the walls. She kneeled next to the dark-haired woman, conflicted for a moment, before she detached her cape and rolled it into a makeshift pillow to place underneath the Oerban's head.

_That should make her more comfortable. Not that she deserves it, the damned idiot. _The soldier huffed in irritation as she regarded the unconscious woman. _What was she thinking? Obviously, she wasn't. She was becoming just as bad as Snow._

She shook her head, torn between wanting to throttle Fang for her utter recklessness or to kiss her for the well-intentioned, albeit unnecessary, heroics.

Lightning always prided herself for being strong and independent. She refused to play the damsel-in-distress, waiting for some prince on a white horse to come rescue her. _I don't need saving. _And yet... a small part of her traitorous heart leaped at the fact that Fang had even tried, draining some of her ire toward the dark-haired warrior.

Before she could stop herself, she reached out and smoothed several stray locks of hair from Fang's face. _What am I doing? _Lightning felt instantly annoyed at her lack of willpower._ You're supposed to be keeping your distance, soldier. Focus!_

First things first -- get Fang up. She was nowhere near as proficient a medic as Hope or Vanille. Although it would take a bit longer, she could at least help Fang get back on her feet with multiple Cure spells. Hovering above Fang, Lightning chanted softly until blue wisps of energy flowed from her hands and down to the unconscious woman.

Nothing happened at first, but as more energy flowed between them, the warrior began to open her eyes slowly. "Light?" She tried to sit up. "Wha...what happened?"

"Take it easy." Lightning kept her tone neutral, ignoring the relief she felt upon hearing Fang's voice. She gently pushed her back down. "We've got a few more rounds to go," she added, summoning multiple manifestations of Cure to heal Fang.

The other woman didn't protest. "Where are we?" she asked softly.

_Hell. _"We're a few tiers below the others." _Thanks to you._ "We'll have to catch up to them."

Fang closed her eyes and let the spells do their work. She could feel her body relaxing and her energy returning under the novice medic's ministrations.

_If we're down here, and the others are up there, that must mean I fell_. _And if Light's here... _Fang smiled to herself, pleased with the realization that the stalwart leader must have jumped down the tower to save her. _The soldier cares after all._

Fang grinned as she pictured Light saddled atop Odin, a knight in shining armor.

"What are you so happy about?" The sergeant's voice sounded gruffer than usual, if that was even possible.

"Oh, nothing," Fang said, still amused.

Light looked at her suspiciously. _I don't even want to know. _She kept her concentration on the cure spells, starting to feel a bit winded from casting them in such rapid succession.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." Fang sat up, noticing the pillow Light had made for her. She smiled at the soldier's thoughtfulness. Picking it up, she rubbed the soft red cloth between her fingers before handing it back to its rightful owner. "You're not looking so well, though."

_Was it that obvious? _"I just need a minute," Light said, ceasing the spells and sitting on the ground across from the warrior. She worked to reattach her cape, trying hard not to notice that it now carried the dark-haired woman's scent of spice and wild flowers. "You know, the next time you decide to play the hero, **don't** -- for all our sakes."

Fang couldn't help but chuckle. "You do have an odd way of thanking people."

"Thanking you?" Lightning sounded incredulous. "For what? Getting us into an even bigger mess than the one we were already in? Well, alright then. Thank you, Fang. Great job."

"You're not gonna give me any credit for saving you from that Cie'th, are you?" The Pulsian shook her head.

"I didn't need saving, Fang."

"Yeah, right." The warrior leaned back on the wall, comfortable, as if she was lounging on a sofa. "With your back turned to it? I've got two words for you, soldier: Pre-emptive strike. They can do it to us just as easily as we can to them."

"It doesn't matter. I could have handled that Cie'th." She gave the warrior a pointed look. "Unlike _**some**_ people here, I can take care of myself. You'd do better to watch your own back."

Fang laughed. "And why would I do that when yours is so much easier on the eyes?" She waggled her eyebrows at the soldier for emphasis.

Lightning glared at her and quickly stood, ignoring the fact she was still a bit dizzy from the rapid spell casting. _If Fang can sit there and make jokes, then she can get up to find the others. _"We're moving out."

She didn't bother to help Fang to her feet and instead marched to find a way back to the higher tiers, intent on putting as much distance as possible between herself and the dark-haired hellion.

"Light, wait up." Still amused, Fang hopped on her feet and trotted after the leader, falling in step beside her. "Are you angry?"

_Yes! _"No." _You put us in this mess and all you can do is flirt with me even though you... you already... Ugh. _Light pointed down a nearby hallway. "I think if we go through there, we should reach that lift we found a few hours ago."

"Oh for Pulse's sake!" Fang maneuvered in front of Lightning, blocking her forward progress. "You _**are**_ angry."

The soldier crossed her arms. "I am not."

"You are." Fang shook her head in amazement. "You're pissed at me because I saved you."

"You _**didn't **_save me." Light sidestepped her and continued on her way.

"Okay, because I tried to save you, then." Knowing she'd be in danger of getting a fist in her jaw, Fang stepped in front of the other woman again anyway. "I'm sorry, alright?"

_If Fang won't stop getting in my way, I'll just have to make her. _Lightning immediately grabbed the hilt of her gunblade, but Fang's own hand suddenly covered hers, stilling her movement. Their bodies were nearly pressed against each other, catching her momentarily off-guard. She steeled her gaze and regarded Fang with a severe look of warning, but the warrior did not pull away.

"Go ahead and be mad, if you want. I just didn't want to see you get hurt, Light," Fang spoke softly, all joking absent. _I couldn't bear it._

The genuine concern in the Oerban's voice effectively knocked the wind out of Lightning's sails, instantly making her feel guilty for being so petty. But then Fang opened her mouth again, "Next time, I promise not to give a shit and let you get your ass handed to you. Okay?" She winked at her. "Does that make you feel better?"

And just like that, Lightning's indignation was back up. She shook off Fang's grip and barrelled through the warrior, roughly shoving her aside with her shoulder.

Fang chuckled, and once again fell into step next to the easily-irritated soldier. She really should stop teasing the poor girl. She knew it. But it was just so fun. She couldn't help herself.

"At least I've got you talking to me again."

"What are you going on about now?" Lightning sighed, not really having much energy left to deal with Fang's shenanigans.

"You've been avoiding me."

The soldier stiffened slightly, but forced herself to relax. _She really doesn't miss much. _"I have not," she said, feigning ignorance.

"Are we really gonna do this, again? Light, I can read you like an open book!" Lightning's jaw clenched at Fang's bold declaration. "Ever since Sulyya, you've maybe grunted in my direction a few times, give or take, but that's it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's about the other night, isn't it? And what happened between us?" Light continued walking forward, not liking the direction the conversation had taken. Fang couldn't have possibly known she'd seen her wrapped around Vanille, so she was most likely referring to their near kiss -- which was in no way less upsetting. _Push her away._

"Nothing happened between us," she growled through gritted teeth. "And nothing will. **Ever. **So just drop it."

Lightning made the mistake of looking over at Fang, and instantly regretted it. The subtle hurt that passed over the warrior's features took her aback, and made the pink-haired soldier feel a sharp twinge in her chest.

"Your wish is my command, princess." Fang kept her tone as light and as flippant as possible despite her disappointment. _Glad we got that out of the way then. _She kept her eyes trained on the path before them. "Looks like we made it."

Lightning turned her attention forward and saw that they indeed had reached a lift. Neither of them spoke as they boarded it. Fang walked over to the control switch on the ground and kicked it forward, activating the contraption. They rode in silence, standing as far apart from each other as possible on the platform. There were no sounds save from the hum of the gears and the ethereal, music box-esque tinkling that the machine emitted when in motion.

As the silence continued, Light started to feel worse and worse about her words to Fang. The Oerban stood as tall and proud as she always did. Still, something about the dark-haired warrior seemed deflated somehow. As much as Light didn't want to care, knowing she caused it upset her. _I didn't have to be so harsh._

"Fang."

"Decided to speak to me again, have you?" the Pulsian said sarcastically. "I'm honored."

_Okay, I guess I deserved that. _"Look, I'm," she swallowed, "I'm sorry."

Fang lifted an eyebrow at Lightning. _Did I just hear that right? Is_ _Sergeant Farron apologizing? _She didn't think it was possible.

"Save it. You're right. There's nothing between us. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Lightning felt her stomach plummet at Fang's words, and hated herself for it. _What's wrong, soldier? You can dish it out, but you can't take it? _She merely nodded at the warrior, and continued, "I also meant about earlier."

The Pulsian gave her a skeptical look.

"For giving you a hard time about," it was difficult for her to say it, "about taking that hit for me, from the Cie'th."

Fang smiled in amusement now, pleasantly surprised.

"I reacted badly."

"No arguments here."

"I just... I don't like seeing people get hurt... because of me." She looked at the floor."So... thank you," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

Light cleared her throat. "Thank you."

Fang's spirits lifted in devious delight. It wasn't every day the Sergeant apologized, and she wasn't about to pass it up. _Nothing wrong with teasing the poor girl a bit. She deserves it. Might even make her loosen up._

"Is that it?"

"What?" The soldier looked confused.

"Doesn't a knight in shining armor get a reward for rescuing a damsel-in-distress?" Fang's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Like a kiss?"

Lightning stared at her, incredulous. _She can't be serious. _"Unbelievable." She turned her back to the warrior, shaking her head. _What were you expecting? It's Fang._ "You are _**un**_believable."

"I've been told before." Fang's amused voice was right beside her ear. Light spun around immediately, surprised for a second time that day with how quickly Fang had closed the distance between them.

"What are you..."

Fang leaned forward. "Rewarding my knight."

Before the other woman could react, Fang cupped her face in her hands and brushed their lips together. The floor seemed to fall out from under Light at Fang's barely there touch. It lasted for a mere second, but it was enough to completely scramble the soldier's thought processes. The warrior pulled back a little, maybe by a few millimeters. Lightning's mind screamed at her to push the other woman away, to punch her, to do _**something**_, anything! But her body betrayed her. And without thought, Light closed her eyes and chased after Fang's lips, bringing them together again.

Fang had actually intended for the kiss to be a joke--something to knock the painfully stoic Lightning off-balance. What she hadn't expected was for Light to _**actually**_ respond. The warrior inhaled sharply when the soldier's lips gently, almost shyly, sought hers again... and again. And now here she was in danger of losing her own footing. Her equilibrium disrupted, the kiss made Fang more and more lightheaded with each passing second.

The feeling of the lift slowing down barely registered in Fang's brain. With the greatest willpower, she pulled away from Light, her breathing now shallow. When Lightning opened her eyes, her normally crystal clear azure orbs were cloudy with confusion. Fang was sure they mirrored her own at that instant.

With the sound of the lift clicking into place, Fang released Lightning abruptly, and they both staggered apart. Their gazes were still locked when the entrance of the cylindrical lift spread open, revealing the excited voices of their comrades.

"Light!" Hope happily exclaimed.

"I told you they'd have to pass by here eventually," Sazh said smugly, his chocobo coo-ing above his head in happiness.

"Good job, old man," Snow responded.

The two women broke eye-contact with each other and exited the lift, both shaky from their encounter. The moment Fang stepped onto the descending platform, she was bum rushed by an excited and relieved Vanille, who wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Fang! I was so..."

"Worried?" Fang chuckled, though her thoughts were still preoccupied. "Nothin' to worry about. I was in good hands."

Light avoided eye-contact with Fang as she made her way down the ramp past the two women.

"Good job, soldier," Sazh said when she reached him. Beside the pilot, Snow nodded in approval, while Hope beamed at her with pride. "Well, now that the gang's all here, why don't we get out of this godforsaken place already!"

The soldier didn't respond, her mind still back onboard the lift. She resisted the urge to touch her lips. Barely.

"Light?"

She snapped back to reality. "Right." She quickly composed herself under the questioning looks of her comrades. "Let's move out!"

Against her better judgment, she turned to the Pulsians behind her. Fang caught her gaze once more, and their eyes locked until Light's drifted lower to the sight of Vanille clinging to Fang. Stomach clenching, she looked away, and moved to take point.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this update took so long for me to post! Had deadlines at work this week, and then had to go out of town. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than previous ones. I had intended for all the Oerba action to occur in this one chapter, but then decided to spread it across a few instead. It's also a bit of a stalling mechanism as I try to make an idea I have fit into the story -- and not seem from out of left field or OoC. So... fingers crossed! And thank you always for the reviews! :)**

* * *

_And he thought __**he**__ had it bad._

Sazh Katzroy paused from his mechanical tinkering to take in his surroundings for the umpteenth time that day. The setting sun cast a reddish-orange haze around the abandoned village of Oerba, glints of light reflecting off the snow-like ashensand that floated in the air and covered nearly everything in sight. Tall windmills still turned slowly in the distance. Save for the few Cie'th they had to route, it was, strangely enough, peaceful -- a little eerie, sure, but peaceful nonetheless. He doubted if his two companions from Pulse felt the same.

Home is where your family is -- Sazh always believed that to be true. And while he still had a chance to see his son, Dajh, again, Fang and Vanille would not be so lucky. Their family was gone. He couldn't fathom what the two women were going through.

Vanille, unsurprisingly, had put on a brave face. _"Everything's different, but it's still home," _she had said to him as they explored. But even he could feel the sadness underlying the words of the young women he had taken under his wing.

Fang, on the other hand, had seemed unaffected, or at least put up a good act. She had eventually wandered off on her own, to the irritation of their grumpy leader. But even Light hadn't tried to stop her. Sazh and Snow had wanted to go after Fang, but Vanille had thought it best to leave the raven-haired warrior alone for now. And so the rest of them continued their exploration of the village proper, where they eventually found the little guy he was currently repairing.

Sazh looked down at Vanille's small robot, Bhakti. _It's the least I can do for her, _he thought, continuing his work. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, the redhead could use all the cheering up she could get.

"Hey, need any help?"

The pilot glanced up to see Snow Villiers and Hope Estheim approaching him from across the village square. In the distance, he saw Lightning make her way up the stairs to one of the rusted metal homes.

"From you, trench coat?" Sazh raised a dismissive eyebrow at Snow. "No. But from him," Sazh nodded at the youngest l'Cie, "yes."

"Hey now, what's with the favoritism?" The brawler frowned.

"Delicate machinery requires a delicate touch," Sazh shrugged. "And I'm afraid those sausages you call fingers would break something." Hope laughed at Snow's expense as he sat next to the older man.

"Sazh, I do believe Light's been a bad influence on you," the blond said, shaking his head while hunkering down with them.

"Or a good one," Hope added.

"Oh you too huh?" Snow grabbed the boy in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Are you guys gonna horse around or help?" Sazh scolded. "Now pick up up a tool and make yourselves useful."

"Yes sir, Sergeant Katzroy, sir!" The younger man gave him an irreverent mock salute, bringing his left arm horizontally against his chest sloppily.

"Very funny. I'd like to see you try that when Light's around, wise guy."

Snow just grinned while Hope began assembling some gears. "Vanille's gonna be real happy when Bhakti is fixed," the silver-haired teen said. "It'd be nice to see her smile again."

"Well, well Hope," Snow teased. "Do we have a little crush?"

"What!" The boy exclaimed, turning bright red. "No! I-it's not like that!"

Sazh couldn't help but chuckle at the kid.

"It's just, lately, she seems to be smiling less and less," Hope continued, cheeks still flushed. "Haven't you two noticed?"

"Well can you blame her?" Snow asked. "She's coming home after 500 years and everything she knew, everyone she loved, is gone."

"Yeah, that's true." Hope still look troubled.

Sazh glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye. "You think it's something more than that, son?"

Hope shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, she doesn't even seem to be all that happy around Fang either... and I thought if anyone could make her happy, it'd be her."

_Smart kid. _Sazh nodded, unease settling in his stomach. He hadn't forgotten the conversation he had with Vanille in the Tsumitran Basin. Had she seized the day, like he recommended? Did it backfire?

"Maybe they're..." Snow had a contemplative expression on his face. He shook his head, thinking better of it. "Never mind."

"What?" Hope asked, curiosity piqued.

"It's nothing."

"No, go on, hero," Sazh prodded. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Well..." The blond l'Cie hesitated. "Maybe there's, I dunno, trouble in paradise?"

"What is _**that**_ supposed to mean?" The silver-haired mage looked confused.

Snow scratched the back of his head. "You know..." He struggled to grasp for the right words, and still came up short. He looked to the older man for assistance. "Sazh?"

"Whoa, don't you even," the pilot warned. Snow was more perceptive than he gave him credit for, but he wasn't about to betray Vanille's confidence. "I'm staying out of this one."

The brawler frowned at him. _Way to back me up, old man. _He glanced back at Hope, who was still looking at him expectantly. "I'll... I'll explain when you're older."

The young l'Cie rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"You know, if you're worried about Vanille, you could just talk to her, Hope," Sazh recommended.

"That's true," he acknowledged. "Yeah, I think I'll do that -- after we finish Bhakti."

The pilot nodded.

Snow, however, still seemed bothered by his earlier thought. "You know, I'll leave you two to it." He stood, dusting off the back of his coat. "I'm gonna go find Fang."

"You really think that's a good idea?" Sazh called after him.

"It'll be fine," Snow waved down his concern, and continued on his way to search for the absent Pulsian warrior.

* * *

Lightning Farron entered the dilapidated dwelling, feeling relieved to finally have some solitude after putting up with Snow for the better part of afternoon. Peace and quiet were hard things to come by lately, and she would take advantage of the opportunity whenever it presented itself.

When was the last time any of them had a roof over their heads and real beds to sleep in? Despite the threat they faced, they had all decided it wouldn't hurt to take some time to rest and regroup. Light especially needed it at the moment, given the events of the past few days.

She sighed and looked around the abandoned home. The sparse, practical furnishings were surprisingly intact despite centuries of neglect. Random knickknacks were strewn about haphazardly on desks and shelves -- a stuffed chocobo here, a box of trinkets there.

Her gaze was instinctively drawn to the table at the center of the living area, where a framed picture stood. She walked over, the clicks of her boots reverberating off the metal floor, and picked it up. Although the photograph was yellowed with age, she still could instantly identify the photo's subjects.

Fang stood with her hands on her hips, gazing at something to her right, a look of complete and utter boredom on her beautifully sculpted features. Seemingly moving of their own volition, Lightning's fingers traced the raven-haired warrior's face in the picture. Next to her, a young Vanille bent down toward the camera, waving with a bright smile.

_Had they been together even then? _The soldier tried but couldn't stop the jealousy that started as a trickle in her chest and then crashed like a wave through her. The two Oerbans had gone through so much together, had so much history between them. _How could you ever compete with that? You can't. _

"Fang always hated posing for pictures."

Light snapped to attention and spun around quickly in surprise. Vanille walked toward her, carrying a small box, which she set on the table. It was filled with what looked to be various mechanical components. Lightning quickly put the photograph down, fighting the warmth spreading through her cheeks at being caught off-guard by the Pulsian. _Did she see me just now?_

"That was taken right before we left on our quest to find Anima -- to become l'Cie," Vanille looked down at the photo. "I never thought it might be the last."

There was something so wistful in the young Oerban's voice just then that Light couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow for the girl. Embarrassment forgotten, Light laid a comforting hand on Vanille's arm gently. "It won't be."

The younger woman looked very much surprised at the physical contact, but smiled and nodded. "I found some spare parts in the old depot," she changed the subject, referring to her box. "I thought maybe they could be put to good use."

Vanille took out her binding rod and sat on the yellow sofa. "You could join me, if you'd like?"

"Um."_ Because _**that **_wouldn't be awkward, _Light inwardly grimaced_. _She was about to decline, but then stopped herself. _What other choices do I have?_ On one hand, she could patrol, but that option included the possibility of bumping into Fang -- something she wasn't keen on doing right at the moment. On the other, she could sit outside with the guys, but that would mean having to put up with Snow. Again. At least with Vanille, she could accomplish something practical...even if it was in the company of the woman whose girlfriend she kissed.

It was decided. Vanille would be the lesser of three evils. _Maker help me._

"Okay." She unsheathed her gunblade and sat next to the redhead, who gave her another warm smile before they both began upgrading their weapons. _This girl is always smiling. _

_**"You should do that more often**_._**"**_ Fang's words from Sulyya floated in her mind. _**"Smile. Laugh. It suits you."**_

_Is that... is that what Fang wants in someone?_ Light thought with a frown, glancing at Vanille out of the corner of her eye._ I suppose I could try... _She shook her head in irritation. _Who am I kidding?_

"Ow!"

Vanille's cry of pain broke their silence. Light looked over at the redhead. Her right hand was bleeding, and she cradled it to her chest. "I'm so clumsy. My 'driver slipped."

"Let me see," Lightning reached over and gently held Vanille's hand in her own. The cut didn't look too bad. Even though she knew the more adept medic could do it on her own, Light quickly summoned a simple cure spell anyway. As soon as its blue glow faded, the skin on the girl's hand was once again unbroken, all traces of blood gone. "There."

"Thank you, Light." Vanille's green eyes filled with gratitude and... something else. Something the soldier couldn't quite put her finger on.

Feeling uncomfortable, she let go of the other woman's hand and trained her eyes on the binding rod. "Don't mention it."

She placed the Pulsian's weapon on her own lap and picked up her dropped tools. It looked like she had been trying to remove an old component that had gotten stuck. "You've gotta wedge them out carefully, like this," Light concentrated as she wiggled the tool back and forth gently until the unnecessary part popped out. "See?"

Vanille suddenly giggled softly.

"What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "It's just... I was always so intimidated by you, Light," she admitted. "But, it turns out you're really not as scary as I thought."

"Thanks," the soldier said slowly. "I think."

"Actually, now that I think about it -- you're a lot like Serah."

_Serah? _The soldier's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her younger sister. "When did..."

"We talked once... on the beach in Bodhum," Vanille explained, already sensing her question. "I wanted to apologize... for everything. And even though I was a complete stranger... even if she didn't understand... she was still so kind and caring." The younger woman looked straight into her eyes. "Just like you."

Lightning colored at the Oerban's words. "I'm not half the person Serah is," she said softly.

"You're wrong," Vanille responded sincerely. "I know now who she gets it from." She winked. "You just like to hide it."

The soldier couldn't remember the last time anyone said she and her sister were alike. Not since their parents died, at least. Warmth spreading through her chest, she nodded once in gratitude, and gave the binding rod back to the mage.

They continued working again in companionable silence.

This was the first time she had spent any real time with Vanille, Light realized. Feeling ashamed, she remembered how she had found the younger woman to be completely irritating when they first met in the Pulse Vestige and made their way through Lake Bresha and the Vile Peaks. _To be fair, I thought Sazh, Hope, and especially Snow, were annoying too. _But unlike with the others, her annoyance at Vanille had quickly turned to an underlying resentment after she met Fang and observed the closeness between the two Pulsians.

_It was easier that way, wasn't it? Easier to justify whatever it is you think you have with Fang if Vanille was just a mindless ditz. _

Lightning's hands stilled and her gaze traveled back to the framed photograph. Fang hadn't been the only one who willingly chose to become a l'Cie. Vanille had too, and in doing so shared the burden of the hopes and dreams of an entire village, if not an entire world. And here they were yet again, centuries later, carrying the weight of salvation or devastation for a second time. But this time, it was for the enemies who feared and despised them. _She really isn't all sugar and rainbows_, the soldier thought with growing respect_. _

Although Light could relate on some level given their current predicament, she couldn't even begin to imagine how overwhelming it must have felt for them, both then and now. _And yet there you were, silently begrudging Vanille for her bond with Fang, the only person in the world who could possibly understand. _The guilt weighed heavily in her stomach, making her queasy.

"What was it like?" she suddenly asked, wanting to break away from the thoughts that ran rampant whenever it became too quiet.

"Hm?"

"Back then," she tilted her head toward the photograph.

"Oh," the Oerban seemed pleasantly surprised by the question. "Everything and everyone was always so full of life and adventure. I felt like I could do anything, be anything. And even when things got tough or scary, I'd always have family to support me."

Vanille's eyes were filled with kindness as she regarded Light. "Just like now."

Lightning's stomach clenched painfully. S_he considers me her family and yet I... I..._

The soldier looked away, shame burning through her. Even now, she could feel the shadow of Fang's lips against hers.

_It was a mistake_. Her grip tightened on her tools.

_And mistakes are meant to be corrected, _Light thought with steely resolve_._

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

_What is wrong with me?_

Leaning against a broken stone pillar, Oerba Yun Fang stared out over the river that ran through the village. It was hard to believe the bleak and colorless waves had once been vibrant and sparkling in another lifetime.

She knew she should feel something about returning home. Anything. But instead she felt nothing. Perhaps it was a defense mechanism. She wasn't sure. All she knew was that a numbness had spread through her the moment they first laid eyes on Oerba from atop Taejin's Tower. _Perhaps it's a blessing_.

She could hear footsteps approaching on the hard pavement. She looked up and her dulled heart immediately warmed at the sight of Lightning approaching, a determined look on her gorgeous face. The other woman walked up to her calmly, her gaze hardening with each passing step, until she stood before the Pulsian.

"Light?"

Without warning, the soldier cocked her arm back and swiftly rammed her fist across Fang's jaw.

And in the distance, unnoticed by either woman, a tall, blond observer's mouth dropped open in shocked surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

Taken completely off guard, Oerba Yun Fang's head snapped back from the blitzkrieg force of Lightning Farron's punch. _What the?_

"_**That's**_ for the tower," Light growled.

Before Fang could even process the other woman's words or recover from the unexpected attack, a powerful right hook caught her just below her left eye, making her stagger backwards. This was definitely nothing like the half-hearted slap she received in Palumpolum.

"And _**that's**_ for the tree."

_Tree? _Fang shook the stars from her eyes._ This girl's gone completely off her rocker! _

As the former Guardian Corps soldier prepared another assault, Fang's defensive instincts finally kicked in. _Oh I don't think so, Sunshine. _She ducked under the next swing, grabbed Light's wrist, and used her forward momentum against her to twist her arm back. Fang then quickly snagged Light's other arm and pinned it behind her back.

The strawberry blonde struggled in her grip. Fang leaned forward, placing her lips near the soldier's ear. "Did anyone ever tell you, you hit like a girl?" She asked in a low voice.

Lightning snarled and snapped her head back. The sting from the blow caused Fang's eyes to water and her hold to momentarily weaken. Not wasting any time, Light took the opportunity to ram an elbow right in the warrior's solar plexus, causing the other woman to let go completely when she doubled over. The soldier jumped out of arm's reach and turned, expecting a counterattack.

None came.

Fang, bent over with a hand on her knee, raised the other in surrender, stopping Lightning in her tracks for the time being. _This has got to stop._

"I don't want to fight you." Fang breathed heavily, trying to get her wind back. "What's this about, Light?"

"You know what this is about," Light spat out, taking another threatening step forward, eyes flashing with cold, dark fury.

_She's even beautiful when she's trying to kill me. _The Pulsian shook her head. _No, now is __**not **__the time for that. _"Look, I don't know anything about a sodding tree," Fang said. "But as for the tower," the raven-haired Oerban straightened, remembering their kiss, "You were just as responsible."

Lightning's eyes narrowed. "I didn't start it."

"No, but _**you**_ kissed _**me**_ back," Fang challenged, her own ire rapidly rising.

"_**That**_ was a mistake."

"And you're here to what? Correct it?" Fang laughed incredulously at the soldier's self-righteous anger. _Typical Lightning. _"Fine. D'ya feel better now that you hit me... _**again**_?"

The soldier's resolve wavered. _Of course it didn't change anything. _She frowned. _Just like last time. But I don't care. _Lightning still felt the guilt eating at her as Vanille popped into her mind. _I won't hurt __Vanille__. Fang has to pay. _

"This... whatever this is between us... it ends here." Lightning's azure gaze remained steely, her voice low and dangerous.

"I thought there _**was**_ nothing between us, soldier?" Fang shot back coldly. "Remember? There's nothing _**to**_ end."

The two women glared at each other, hard, neither one willing to back down. Seconds ticked by and became minutes, and still they remained motionless. Light clenched her fists several times before finally turning on her heel to leave.

"I'm glad that's understood." She didn't look back once as she made her way back to the village proper. "You'd better keep your distance."

* * *

Snow Villiers made sure he stayed as far away as possible from his sister-in-law's warpath as she stomped away from Fang. He flattened himself behind a crumbling wall as she passed. _What just happened? _To say he was flabbergasted would be a complete understatement. And here he thought he was the only non-enemy lucky enough to be on the receiving end of Light's wrath. _And that tree, _he recalled with a frown.

Snow scratched the back of his head as he watched Lightning's retreating form. _Oh boy. _He turned to see Fang lean back wearily against a pillar. He supposed he should go after his sister to make sure she was okay, but... _I'd really like to have children with __Serah__ in the future_... _so Fang it is._

He made his way down to the waterfront where the warrior stood. She looked up sharply and took an immediate defensive stance upon hearing someone approach. Her whole body relaxed when she saw him.

"Snow."

"Hey Fang," he winced, noting the shiner forming around her left eye. It looked painful. "You look like you've had better days."

"I'll say." She rubbed her jaw, the first victim of Lightning's assault.

"Light throws a mean right cross, eh?" Snow sympathized.

"You saw all that?" She asked, sounding embarrassed.

He nodded and chuckled. "Now one of you knows how I feel." He leaned on a nearby pillar. "Just be thankful you weren't that palm tree from the other day."

"Palm tree?" _Is that what Light was talking about?_

"Yeah, back in Sulyya. She went completely berserk and obliterated one." Snow simulated an explosion with his hands. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

_Sulyya__... where we nearly... _"No."

"She had seemed upset when she woke me up for guard duty," he shrugged. "But I figured it was just Light being Light."

Fang's stomach sank. If she remembered correctly, Snow had taken the last shift that night. Vanille had been having nightmares, and she had innocently comforted the younger woman. _Light must have seen us together. _

The warrior pinched the bridge of her nose._ This is a mess. And it's all my fault._

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Fang avoided. "And it's none of your business."

"Well, if it concerns my fiancee's sister, it damn well is my business," Snow's tone turned serious. "What's going on, Fang?"

Fang sighed, unsurprised by his protectiveness. She was responsible for turning Serah into a l'Cie. The least she could do was be honest with him. _There's no easy way to say this, so..._

"I kissed Light."

"You WHAT!?" Snow shouted, mouth hanging open in shock.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!"

"And you're still alive to talk about it?" He asked, now amazed that Light even stopped at two bare-fisted punches.

Fang gave him a pained look. "She kissed me back."

Snow couldn't have looked any more dumbfounded if she had told him she was a man.

"And I swear if you breath a word of this to anyone, I'll-" she warned.

The blond l'Cie raised his hands. "Your secret is safe with me." _I definitely wasn't expecting_ _**that**__. __Serah'll__ never believe this!_ Despite his surprise, the brawler's brow still furrowed in confusion.

"You kissed Light," he started slowly, still unable to fully grasp such a foreign concept, "but I thought you and Vanille..."

_Vanille__. _The guilt hit Fang full force, nearly taking her breath away. _If she knew... _She had no words. _I deserved everything Light dished out... and more._

"Oh." He had been right. There really _**was**_ trouble in paradise. _Take that, __Sazh__! _The wounded expression on Fang's face, however, made his glee short-lived.

"Vanille and I..." The warrior trailed off, unsure. _How do I put it? _"It's complicated." _I'll need to talk to her too._

Snow shook his head. "You don't have to explain it to me," he said softly. The warrior looked so conflicted. He really felt for her. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she said, sounding lost.

He walked toward her and squeezed her shoulder. "You better figure it out. With everything else we have to deal with, none of us need any extra distractions."

"You think I don't know that?" she snapped, and then immediately regretted it. _Don't take it out on Snow._ She sighed._ He's only trying to help. _"I'm sorry." She squeezed his hand in gratitude. "You're right."

Snow nodded and returned to his pillar. They both stared out over the water. The sun had already finished setting in the horizon, and twilight had crept in to take its place. The brawler wished he could find the right words to comfort his companion. He doubted there were any. But, maybe he could distract her...

"So... Vanille _**and **_Lightning?" Snow whistled, impressed. "You keep pretty busy, tiger."

Fang groaned. "Snow, don't make me chop you in the throat again."

The blond man chuckled, recalling his first meeting with the raven-haired warrior in Lake Bresha. "Now that Light's softened you up a bit, I think even I could take you."

"I'm glad you find this so amusing," she rolled her eyes. "We'll see who's laughing when I tell her you were spying on us."

"She'd at least kill _you_ first," the brawler said, "which would give me enough time to escape."

Despite her predicament, Fang laughed. She regarded the taller l'Cie in appreciation. _He really is a good guy. __Serah's__ one lucky girl._

The Pulsian's eyes drifted toward the path Light took when she stormed off. "I suppose you wouldn't be willing to talk to Light for me?"

"Oh no way!" Snow choked. "I don't have a death wish, Fang. I'll be praying for you, though." He winked at her.

"Thanks, hero," she replied sarcastically.

But that was a problem, wasn't it? If she was going to fix things, how could she get close enough to Light to even try?

* * *

Lightning marched up the stone pathway, breathing heavy and heartbeat on overload as her emotions continued to rage within her. Both Sazh Katzroy and Hope Estheim looked at her with trepidation as she drew near. The older man seemed like he wanted to say something, but wisely kept his mouth shut after she threw him an icy glare. Even the baby chocobo cowered in his thick hair. The teenage l'Cie, knowing what was best for him, avoided eye contact with her altogether. _Good, _she thought grimly_. I've trained him well._

She blew past them without a word and ran up the stairs back into the dilapidated dwelling. She took some small satisfaction in shutting its metal door with a deafening slam. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Light?"

She opened them again at the sound of Vanille's hesitant voice. The Oerban stood next to the stove, spoon in hand. A huge pot of something was bubbling away on one of the burners. She looked at Lightning anxiously. "Are you okay?"

The redhead's worried expression sapped some of the turmoil from the soldier's system, but not nearly enough. _I can't deal with you too right now._ "I'm sorry, Vanille." She walked to one of the bedrooms. "I just need some time," she said as she closed the curtains hanging from the entrance for some semblance of privacy.

She began pacing in the small room between the bunk beds, jumbled thoughts swirling in her mind as if caught in a twister.

_Did I do the right thing? _She shook her head. _Of course I did. I_ _**know**_ _I did. Fang won't be bothering me anymore. Or hurting __Vanille__. _She massaged the sore knuckles on her right hand. _And I can concentrate on beating this Focus. And destroying that cursed __Barthandelus__. And saving __Serah__. And protecting Cocoon. And...and...and Fang and __Vanille__ can go riding off into the sunset._

A sharp pain stabbed through her, just below her ribcage. _I did the right thing. _It was only then she noticed her hands were shaking. She braced them on one of the beds, head bowed to the floor, blood pounding in her ears.

_So then why does it hurt so much? _She shut her eyes tightly to keep tears from falling. _You know why... _

Feeling exhausted suddenly, she sat on the lowest bunk bed, head in hands. _Serah__, I wish you were here... _

Light remained in that position for quite some time, lost in her thoughts. She wasn't even sure how long she stayed that way -- minutes? hours? -- until she heard a soft knock on the wall and a timid voice.

"Light? Are you awake?"

_Vanille__. _She rubbed her face with her hands. _I have to get out of here._

More composed than she had been earlier, the soldier stood and pulled the curtains back, revealing the young Pulsian. It was already dark outside the windows, Light noted. Sazh and Hope were seated on the sofa in the living area, eating from steaming bowls. Vanille's robot sat on top of the table before them. She hadn't even noticed them enter the home.

"I'm sorry," Vanille began, "I didn't know if you were hungry." Her green eyes were full of concern as she spoke.

_I __**did**__ do the right thing._ "Thank you, Vanille." Light gave her a small smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "But I'll eat later, when I get back from patrol."

The redhead looked like she wanted to protest, but merely nodded and said, "Okay," as she took a step back. Light walked past her and ignored the curious looks from the pilot and the silver-haired boy from across the room.

As she approached the exit, the door swung open. Her breath caught in her throat with dread at the possibility of it being Fang...but it was just Snow. She exhaled as the big oaf stepped inside.

"Uh hey sis," he said uncertainly.

"I'm not your--" she sighed. "Nevermind." She had no energy to deal with Snow right now.

He looked at her nervously, shifting his weight awkwardly from one foot to the next. She raised an eyebrow at him. _What is his problem?_

"Fang's not with me," he blurted out.

_Where did __**that**__ come from? _"Like I care," Lightning snapped.

She shook her head in irritation and brushed past him, eager to get away from the confines of the house.

* * *

Vanille watched as Snow scratched the back of his head as Light bolted outside. When he turned his head from the door, the blond l'Cie noticed her then. "Hey Vanille!" He gave her an odd look, but it vanished quickly. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them excitedly. "Something smells good!"

As Snow helped himself to the food, the mage's eyes drifted back to the door. She took a small step forward. _Should I...go after her?_

"I wouldn't if I were you, kiddo," Sazh called out to her, sensing her thoughts. "The soldier needs some space."

She turned to him and nodded reluctantly. With one last look at the exit, she walked to the sofa and took a seat next to Hope.

"So...where have you been, stranger?" Sazh asked Snow, moving over on the sofa to give him some room.

"Long story," the brawler sighed, shoving a spoonful of stew into his mouth. "Ah that's hot!"

"Did you find Fang?" Hope chimed in. Vanille perked up at the mention of the warrior's name.

"I did." Snow wiped his mouth with his hand.

"And?" Sazh prodded.

"And..." The brawler hesitated, his gaze shifting anxiously toward Vanille, then back to Sazh. It wasn't his place to say anything. "Fang's Fang." He shrugged, taking another bite so he didn't have to say any more.

Despite Snow's attempt at nonchalance, Vanille had noticed his glance. _Something's__ wrong. _"Did Fang say she was gonna head back soon?" She asked.

There was that odd look again. "No." He looked and sounded uncomfortable. "She said she needed some time to think."

Vanille frowned. It wasn't normal for Fang to keep her distance _this _long, at least not from her. She stood suddenly, startling the men. "I need to find her."

Snow seemed to choke on his food. "Uh hey Vanille you know I don't know if--"

"Enjoy the dinner, guys," she interrupted him. She gave them her best grin to hopefully set them at ease. "I'll be back later."

When she reached the door, she paused, her attention caught by something on a nearby shelf. Hesitating for only a moment, she grabbed the item and ran out into the cold night air. _If I wanted a place to think, where would I go?_ The answer immediately came to her. There was only one place.

After several minutes, Vanille reached her destination. She walked up to the familiar orphanage, where she and Fang grew up. If she listened carefully enough, she swore she could still hear the echoes of children's rambunctious laughter. She walked inside, nostalgia washing over her as she made her way to the bedroom she had shared with Fang and a number of other orphans.

It was here she had met the raven-haired warrior. Here, where they had bonded as best friends. Here, where she fell in love with the headstrong and confident Fang who always watched out for her, protected her, and comforted her.

She noted the opened window and walked toward it, having a good feeling that her hunch had been right. Habit taking over, she climbed outside and made her way up the side of the metal structure, until she pulled herself onto the rooftop.

_I was right_.

Fang sat with her legs outstretched and crossed, her arms supporting her weight as she leaned back with her hands pressed palm down on the roof. She was looking up at Cocoon, just as she had done when they used to sneak out past their bedtimes. The warrior looked as lovely as ever, and Vanille's chest tightened. It was now or never. _I'm not running away any more. _

"I thought I might find you here," she said softly so as not to startle the other woman.

Fang didn't look surprised to see her. "I was wondering when you'd show up." She smiled.

"Just like old times." Vanille sat next to her, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "That reminds me, I brought something for you."

Off the warrior's questioning expression, she pulled out a well-worn plush chocobo. "Ta da! Do you remember him?"

Fang grinned and took the raggedy stuffed animal, turning him over in her hands. He was the last thing her mother made for her before she passed away. "Mr. Choco, of course." _I can't believe he's still intact._

"He used to never leave your side."

"Just like someone else I know," Fang said with another smile.

Vanille looked at Fang, her attention now drawn to the purplish discoloration under the other woman's left eye. It was almost hard to see in the moonlight, but Vanille had memorized all the details of Fang's features long ago. And she could instantly point out any differences.

"What happened to your eye?"

"What this?" Fang avoided her gaze. "Just caught the wrong end of a Cie'th is all."

Vanille placed a hand on Fang's face gently, and cast a simple cure spell. The bruising disappeared in a brief haze of blue. Fang closed her eyes and leaned into Vanille's soft touch, which would have normally made the younger woman's heart melt if not for the fact that she could sense the warrior's dishonesty.

"You're a terrible liar, Fang."

The warrior opened her eyes as Vanille pulled her hand back. It didn't take a genius to figure out what really happened.

"It was Light, wasn't it?" She had seen how the two women had been dancing around each other for days now, seen the way Light had caressed the photo of Fang, seen how distraught the soldier was when she returned to the dwelling.

Fang didn't respond, but her eyes said enough.

"Thought so."

They looked back up at Cocoon, both uncomfortable. _Did something happen between them? Do I even want to know? _

"She likes you, you know," Vanille said tentatively. She sensed Fang stiffen, but continued anyway, "I've seen the way she looks at you."

Of all the things Vanille could have said, that was not what Fang had expected to hear. Fang swallowed. Although she knew she had to talk to Vanille at some point, this wasn't exactly how she imagined the conversation would go.

"And...you feel the same way." Vanille smiled, doing her best to keep her composure. "Am I right?"

"Vanille." The older Pulsian couldn't deny it. "I-"

"It's okay, Fang. I don't blame you. She's amazing." _I'd probably fall for her myself if I wasn't already in love with you, _she silently added.

"No, you've got it all wrong," Fang shook her head. "Believe me when I say there's nothing between Light and me."

"You really are a terrible liar," the redhead chuckled softly. "I'm not blind."

The dark-haired warrior frowned. "Vanille, why are you saying all this?"

"Because it's the truth. After everything that's happened, all that we've been through... I just don't think people should lie to themselves...or each other." She laughed sadly. "I of all people should know."

The younger Oerban took a deep breath. "It's not like... it's not like we're... together." Vanille sounded as if getting the words out were physically painful.

"Vanille, you know I love you," Fang said, her voice strained.

"I know. But you need to figure things out." She looked her straight in the eye. "If it's too much to deal with, face it later," she continued, repeating Serah Farron's words to her from Bodhum Beach. "Maybe when everything's said and done, when we've saved Cocoon, we can settle things."

"Vanille."

"So until then..." The mage leaned toward Fang and kissed her on the cheek before scrambling to her feet and running away.

* * *

Hope Estheim smiled in satisfaction as he put the finishing touches on Bhakti, polishing the little robot to a shine. _Good as new. _Sazh and Snow had already gone to bed, and the pilot had given him permission to present their work to Vanille. _I can't wait to see her face, _he thought excitedly.

He heard clanging on the steps outside. _That's probably her! _His chest fluttered with anticipation. The door flung upon and the red-haired Oerban stepped inside, out of breath, as if she had run back to the house.

"Vanille!" He said her name a bit too loudly. He winced. He had to remember to keep his voice down.

"Hope, you're still up?" She looked surprise to see him. Her voice sounded strange.

"Come here, I've got something to show you."

She nodded and walked toward him, wiping her face quickly. He picked up Bhakti and set him on the floor. Vanille squatted next to him.

"I think someone would like to say hi." He grinned as he connected the battery component to the robot. Instantly, Bhakti sprung to life, his black camera lens "eyes" popping up from the top of his cubed body. The small mech focused on Vanille and gave a happy chirp, whirring forward to be closer to his former master.

"Oh Bhakti!" Vanille exclaimed, caressing the robot affectionately. "Thank goodness!"

Hope's chest puffed up with pride.

"Thank you, Hope!" The Oerban's eyes were filled with gratitude... and tears?

"It was no problem, Vanille," he said, assuming they were tears of joy.

The young woman tried to maintain her smile even as her face started to crumble and more wetness began spilling down her cheeks.

Hope felt confused. The robot was supposed to make her smile, not cry! _Maybe I should have waited for __Sazh__._ "Um, it was really no big deal, Vanille," he said, uncertain. "He just needed a tune up."

The redhaired l'Cie shook her head, and tried to wipe away the tears, but more just kept coming.

"Vanille? What's wrong?"

She buried her face in her hands. She was trembling.

"Vanille?" Unsure of what to do, Hope placed a hand on the shaking woman's shoulder. "Hey... it'll be alright." Remembering how the redhead tried to comfort him on the Pulse Vestige, he pushed his unease aside, steeled his resolve, and wrapped his arms lightly around her shoulders. "It'll be okay," he tried to say as soothingly as possibly.

The woman didn't respond, but instead leaned into the embrace, head on his shoulder, as she continued to sob.

* * *

Fang could feel the dampness from Vanille's tears cooling the skin of her face. She had wanted to run after her best friend. She should have. But she remained rooted to her spot on the roof.

_What have I done?_ Fang lowered her head into her hands, fingers laced in her thick dark hair. The warrior didn't know what hurt more -- Lightning's cold dismissal from earlier or the sound of tears in Vanille's voice just now. They both tore at her heart. _I think I liked it better when I didn't feel anything. _It really had been a blessing.

She picked up Mr. Choco and stared at him. _Vanille__ loves you, and you love her._ _She was there for you when no one else was. She knows you inside and out. How could you ask for anything more? _The redhead's bright and caring spirit never failed to put a smile on her face, or to ease her troubles. The younger Oerban's kisses had filled her with such comfort and warmth. Fang doubted that she was ever more at peace than when she was with Vanille. If there were such things as soulmates, surely Vanille would fit the bill.

But her heart and mind kept drifting to Lightning -- stubborn and difficult Lightning -- who in just a few short weeks incited in the warrior a fire she had never felt before, whose brief kiss still blazed through her senses. Always challenging each other, the closed-off soldier would sooner punch her than kiss her. They were like two pieces of a puzzle -- seemingly incompatible, but who fit together snugly with just a bit of patience. There were times when Light would open up, and Fang saw the vulnerable woman beneath the hardened exterior; someone who sacrificed her own happiness for the sake of others; someone who pushed people away even when she wanted them to come closer. And despite herself, Fang was hopelessly drawn to Lightning. She wanted to save her, wanted to be the one to ease her loneliness and pain.

Fang groaned and stood up. She was getting nowhere just sitting there. She made her way down from the roof and started walking, her legs operating on auto-pilot.

_You're a coward. You can become a __l'Cie__ and accept turning into Ragnarok. And yet you can't even face making a choice. _

Before she knew it, she was back at the edge of the village square. The lights were turned off in her favorite dwelling. _Vanille's__ in there... probably asleep by now. _She caught movement at the corner of her eye, and she instinctively retreated into the shadows.

It was Lightning--coming back from patrol, most likely. She watched as the soldier paused at the steps of the home. After a few moments, she turned and headed to one of the other abandoned residences. _Probably doesn't want to disturb the others... or doesn't want to bump into me, _Fang thought with a frown.

Once Lightning was out of sight, Fang emerged and walked to the middle of the square.

_I...I don't deserve either of them. _

It would be better for all of them if she chose no one, wouldn't it? It would be better for her to be alone than to hurt either woman even more. And when they all overcame their focus, Vanille and Light could go on with their lives, and find someone worthy of them.

_Yes. _Fang's mind was made up. _It's the only way. _

She stood in the middle of the square, one hand on her hip, the other still clutching Mr. Choco. _But if we're to complete our mission, I have to make things right between us. But to whom should I apologize first?_

Her gaze drifted back and forth from the dilapidated dwelling where Vanille rested and the abandoned building where Light just entered. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. When she opened them, she had made her decision. She nodded to herself, and walked forward to fix her mistakes.

* * *

**A/N: So with both Light and ****Vanille**** giving Fang their versions of an "out," so to speak, our favorite warrior chooses... ****no one****!?!? Or does she? ;) ****haha**** Stay tuned! And... we're now past the halfway mark for the story! ****Yay****! I'm glad we've made it this far and I want to thank you all so much for your kind words and support! I also wanted to extend my gratitude to all the anonymous reviewers out there. I try my best to reply to everyone who drops me a line, but I can't do that with the anonymous folk -- so please know that I thank you too from the bottom of my heart for all the encouragement. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** A HUGE round of thanks to **metacog** for beta reading the chapter and providing extremely thoughtful and helpful insight on the characters and their motivations. I was very worried about portraying the events here, but after incorporating meta's comments and suggestions, I am now very pleased with the way the chapter turned out. :) I cannot overstate it enough -- Meta you are awesome!

With that said, I'm not sure the Fanille fans out there will be quite as pleased as I am. Just warning you guys now. More comments at the end...

* * *

Lightning Farron welcomed the stillness of the darkened Oerban home she entered. To her left, two bunkbeds were lined up against opposite walls and a sofa was positioned between them. Enough moonlight filtered in from the window near the couch to provide soft illumination. Unlike the other dwelling where the others rested, it had no other rooms -- not even a kitchen -- except for a small bathroom directly across from the entrance. She supposed with communal cooking areas elsewhere, not every place needed one.

The residence was smaller, but she didn't mind -- at least she could retain her solitude here. She ran a hand through her strawberry-blonde hair in frustration. She just wasn't ready to be near any of them, her emotions still in a heated jumble from confronting Fang.

She took off her cape as she walked toward one of the beds. Ever since her parents died, she had become a master at cutting off her emotions. They were too messy and made things infinitely more complicated than they had to be, she was convinced. It had been easier to not feel, so she just didn't. It was the only way she knew how to survive. _But surviving is not the same as living..._

Ignoring the thought, she lifted her left foot onto a bunk and began removing the small leather satchel she kept attached to her leg, methodically unwinding the straps and setting it down on the mattress. She unhooked her gunblade holster, but paused before she put the weapon down.

As 'Lightning,' she had been able to ignore her heart for years now -- for her own sake as well as Serah's, or so she had thought. _So why can't I do it now?_ Her grip tightened as she remember the cold look in Fang's eyes down by the water. _You wanted to end things, soldier, and you did. Mission accomplished. _

But try as she might, she couldn't keep the Pulsian warrior from haunting her thoughts.

Everything about her -- the jaunty smile, the teasing voice, the sparkling eyes, the tightly toned figure, the way her dark-hair framed the beautifully defined features of her face -- inflamed the soldier with a hungry want. But even more so, Fang's other qualities -- her sharp wit, sense of humor, recklessness, loyalty, bravery, and strength -- made Light's heart painfully ache with longing.

And she hated herself for it.

Abruptly dropping the gunblade, she began rummaging through her pack to find a tiny, egg-shaped device. Squeezing it slightly, it began emitting a faint light in all directions. The soldier carried it to the washroom where she placed it on the sink.

Lightning stared at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. Her normally clear azure orbs looked dull, but at least her eyes were not red from her earlier vulnerable state. She turned on the faucet and splashed cool water on her burning face, not bothering to care about whether the town's filtration systems were still operating after five centuries.

_You have a duty to protect your family, soldier._ And whether she liked it or not, Vanille was part of her family now. And protecting her meant staying away from Fang. It was all so simple and clear-cut in her mind. But the disconnect between her logic and her heart continued to eat at her, driving her to what she was convinced was the brink of insanity.

She braced her hands on the metal sink and took in as much air as her lungs could hold. The only thing that kept her holding on was the mission. To save Serah. And Cocoon.

Exhaling, her gaze drifted back toward her reflection, attention caught by her zipper glinting in the faint light. It had been a while since she last checked her l'Cie brand. She slowly unzipped the front of her vest halfway, past the small silver necklace that she kept hidden underneath her uniform. It had been her last birthday gift from her parents -- the only possession of _Claire's_ that she had kept.

She peered at the dark mark covering the valley of her chest. Multiple arrows spread from the angry red eye forming in the epicenter. It was a lot more advanced now than the last time she had seen it in Palumpolum. _Back when..._

Lightning flushed at the memory of an audacious Fang unceremoniously exposing her brand. She could still feel the way her skin tingled when the warrior's hand had innocuously brushed against her chest when she examined it.

_You have to stop thinking about that._ The soldier shook her head, trying to ignore the increasing staccato rhythm of her heart._ You have to stop thinking of her._

"There still time?"

The low drawl came out of nowhere, and Lightning looked sharply to her left, startled. The last person she both wanted and didn't want to see was leaning casually against the front door. She silently cursed the Oerbans for not learning the value of locks.

"What are you doing here?" Light demanded, focusing all her might on feeling irritated instead of the treacherous thrill that spiked through her at the sight of Fang. She quickly zipped her vest back up. _What is it with these damn Pulsians sneaking up on me? Am I...losing my edge?_

"Stand down, soldier," the raven-haired warrior raised her hands in surrender. "I come in peace."

Lightning stepped out of the bathroom as menacingly as she could. "I told you to stay away from me."

"Just... hear me out," Fang said softly, leaning her lance against a wall. "Please?"

Light continued to give her a death glare, almost willing an invisible doom counter to appear above the other woman's head, but Fang remained undeterred. She reached behind her belt and threw something small and yellow at the soldier, who quickly snatched it from the air.

_What the...? _Lightning looked down at the same shabby-looking plush chocobo she had seen earlier that day in the other dwelling.

"You can keep Mr. Choco hostage, if you'd like. If I piss you off, you have my permission to rip him limb from limb. I promise you it'd be just like doing it to me."

"Tch." Lightning threw the soft toy back to Fang, trying her best not to succumb to the Oerban's charms... and already slipping. _Punch her again! Kick her out!_ "You have five minutes," she heard herself say despite her mind's vehement protests. _So weak..._

Fang caught her stuffed friend and nodded, wisely moving to sit on one of the bunks and away from the soldier. Light remained in her spot, arms crossed, her eyes following the Pulsian's lithesome movement.

Fang looked up at her. "Light, I'm sorry the kiss upset you," she began, "But I...I don't regret it."

"What?" Lightning couldn't believe her ears. _This is her idea of an apology? _Anger started welling within her. _Good. Anger is good. Focus on that and not how beautiful Fang looks in the moonlight. _"How can you say that when you're with Vanille?"

"I'm not _**with**_ anyone, Light." The dark-haired woman stood suddenly, her dark green eyes as serious as her tone.

Fang's words quickly extinguished whatever internal ire Light was desperately trying to keep stoked. _Not with anyone? _She shook her head in confusion. "I thought-"

"You thought wrong," the warrior interrupted, taking advantage of the soldier's distraction to step closer. "Amazing, yeah? The mighty Sergeant Farron isn't right all the damn time."

Fang caught Lightning's glare directly, and continued, "Vanille and I are no more together than you and I are."

* * *

In any other circumstance, Fang would have delighted in flustering the stalwart soldier, but she took no satisfaction now with how her revelation seemed to distress the strawberry-blond l'Cie.

Lightning kept her face as neutral as possible, but the warrior could see the confusion warring in her sapphire eyes. Although it made her feel guilty, Fang couldn't help but feel a spark of hope at the sight. _Does Light feel something for me after all? Argh! What am I saying? You can't be with her, remember? Because..._

"Vanille loves you," Lightning finally said, breaking the stillness.

"I know." Fang felt a familiar stab of remorse, but took another step closer.

"There is no way you can convince me you don't love her," she added, raising an eyebrow in warning. The warrior halted her progress a few feet away.

"And I won't try," Fang replied sincerely. _Vanille._ "I do love her." _I always will._

"Then why aren't you with her?"

"Because it's not as simple as that, Light!" Fang didn't bother to mask her frustration, her conflicting emotions threatening to bubble to the surface. Aggravated, she turned to the window and looked out at the other dwelling where Vanille slept, trying to keep her feelings in check.

"Then explain it to me." Lightning's voice sounded almost clinical.

Fang took a deep breath, debating whether to continue. _How can I explain it? _She knew saying, "It's complicated," wouldn't work on Lightning as easily as it had on Snow. _Just be honest... What have you got to lose?_

"When we were growing up, I didn't know how to define my feelings for her," Fang started, remembering the butterfly sensations the younger Oerban used to stir inside her. "And by the time I thought I understood what they meant... it just wasn't the right time, you know? So I kept it to myself. I had no idea how Vanille felt. And then things happened so quickly -- The war. Anima. Ragnarok. It just never got addressed... not until recently."

Even though she couldn't see her, Fang could feel Lightning tensing behind her. "There's still time," the soldier seemed to force the words out. "What's stopping you now?"

She turned to face Lightning, who still hadn't budged from her previous position. Her arms were still crossed, as if that alone could ward off whatever Fang would say next.

"Do you remember what we talked about in Sulyya?" The warrior continued. "About being so consumed by something that you lose sight of what you really want..."

Lightning reluctantly nodded, not meeting her eyes.

"For as long as I can remember, my sole purpose was to finish my Focus, to protect Vanille and keep her safe. And I'll still protect her no matter what." Fang walked forward, not caring anymore if she invaded the soldier's personal bubble. She would say her piece.

The warrior stood directly in front of Lightning now, her voice barely above a whisper, "But it wasn't until we woke up on Cocoon that I realized... I realized I could want... more... for myself."

Light still refused to meet her gaze. "And what exactly do you want?"

Fang smiled sadly. _Isn't it obvious?_

"You."

* * *

That one word, _You, _said so simply and without hesitation, sucked the air from the soldier's lungs. It was both what she longed for and feared to hear. She suddenly felt light-headed and weak in the knees. _You've...you've got to push away, soldier, _came her mind's feeble and impotent order.

Lightning shook her head, trying to ignore the warmth radiating off of Fang, "I told you there's--"

"Nothing between us," the Pulsian finished, chuckling despite the situation. "You've made that perfectly clear."

She felt Fang's hand on her chin, gently turning her face toward her. "But that doesn't mean I... feel any less... for you. And Vanille knows it." Fang's eyes dropped to her lips, and the soldier's heart rate increased.

"I'm not with anyone because I'd rather die than hurt either of you. You both deserve so much better. But if I can be allowed a moment of weakness... like in the tower...I'll take it. And I won't regret it."

Lightning let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. She just wasn't expecting _**that**_ level of honesty from the warrior. She had to get away from Fang, had to put some distance between them. She shook off Fang's touch and retreated toward the window, supporting her shaking frame on the sill.

_She loves Vanille but isn't with her...._ The already weakened walls the soldier had erected around her heart were starting to crumble, and try as she might, she could do nothing to stop it. She was so dangerously close to losing herself.

"Light?"

"Fang, I think you should leave." It was just too much.

She heard the warrior sigh behind her and mutter a curse under her breath. But she still moved toward the exit.

_They're...not together. They're not together because she wants... me. And we're not together because we both don't want to hurt Vanille._

_She wants me. _

_And I want her..._

And her heart snapped deep within her.

Guided by pure instinct, Lightning spun and closed the gap between herself and Fang, whirling the warrior around.

"Light, what're you-"

The raven-haired woman never finished the question as Lightning's lips crushed against hers in a searing kiss.

* * *

All conscious thought flew from Fang's mind as Lightning pressed her up against the door, lips insistent. She gripped the other woman's hips tightly and responded just as fervently, losing herself completely in the strawberry-blonde's taste. But even in the passion-induced haze, a small voice crept inside Fang's subconscious. _What are you doing?_

The warrior dragged her hands slowly up Lightning's back, until her fingers were buried in her heavenly soft tresses. Fang groaned as she cradled Light's head and oh so reluctantly broke away from the kiss.

The dark-haired woman's breath was shallow, her heart thundering in her chest. It took all of her will power not to pull Lightning to her again.

"Light?" Her voice trembled.

The soldier's eyes were swirling with want and uncertainty. "This doesn't..." She was having trouble forming words. She lifted her hand and traced the Pulsian's mouth with her fingertips. "This doesn't have to mean anything."

Fang swallowed, feeling a stab of pain at Lightning's words.

"I can't..." Light shook her head. "I won't hurt Vanille. But I... we..."

Blue orbs met green, and the warrior's heart melted in understanding.

_We can have this moment of weakness._

_One night with no regrets._

Fang pulled Lightning closer and captured her lips once again. This time taking control, she pushed the soldier against an adjacent wall.

* * *

The cool metal bit into Light's skin where it was exposed. Drunk from the touch and feel of Fang, Light's knees began to shake. She was thankful for the Pulsian's strength to keep her upright.

Fang deepened the kiss with her tongue. A moan escaped from Lightning's throat and she wrapped her legs around the other woman's waist to keep from falling. Interlocked as they were, Fang carried her to the bed and laid her gently down. The warriors fingers went to her zipper. She pulled away then, looking deeply into Lightning's sapphire eyes, as if asking for permission. Upon receiving her nod of acceptance, Fang sighed and lowered the zipper, spreading open the vest.

The warrior's eyes locked onto her l'Cie mark, and she caressed it with her fingers, sending sparks throughout Lightning's body that made her shiver. The light touch was quickly replaced by the warm wetness of her lips, and the soldier gasped from the sensation.

Fang moved up her body, until they were face to face, lost once again in each other's gaze. She smoothed away Lightning's bangs from her forehead gently before leaning in for another kiss. Fang brought their lips together with such aching tenderness, the soldier felt the unexpected sting of tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Fang's neck and drew her in.

The rest of the evening was filled with feathered touches and whispered nothings, the salty sweet taste of skin and the harmonic friction of their bodies. With lips and hands worshipping everywhere, the tension built until they both quivered in pleasure in each other's arms.

As Light came down from the blissful high, she felt Fang still shaking atop her. It wasn't until she felt something wet on her shoulder that she realize that Fang was... crying. She pulled back to get a better look at the warrior, but Fang only pulled herself closer and buried her face in her neck as she gave into the vulnerability she had fought so long to keep at bay.

Heart swollen, Lightning held the Pulsian tightly, letting her release all of her pent up emotions.

The night wasn't _supposed_ to mean anything.

But they both knew.

It meant everything.

* * *

The sunlight streaming from the window warmed Lightning's face and stirred her from her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, basking in the contentment she hadn't felt in... She couldn't even remember when.

The soldier could feel something soft tickling her chin -- wisps of silken hair. Fang was resting on top of her, head snuggled between the crook of her arm and her chest. Comforted by the sound of the woman's deep and even breathing, Lightning ran her fingers through Fang's raven locks.

As Lightning replayed the previous night in her mind, the peace she initially experienced turned bittersweet. _We can't... stay like this. _She glanced down at Fang, her breath catching at the serenity on the warrior's lovely face.

_Just one night. _Her heart contracted with a painful squeeze. _It had to be enough. _

She tenderly pressed her lips against Fang's forehead, inhaled her scent one last time, and tried to sear into her memory the feel of her skin against hers. As carefully as possible, she disentangled herself from Fang, instantly missing the warmth of her body. She made sure the thin blanket of the bunk was tucked snugly around the warrior before turning to find her clothes.

Lightning dressed silently, stealing glances now and again at the resting Oerban. When she finished, she found herself looking down at the stuffed chocobo peeking out from under Fang's tangled blue sari on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. Squeezing it gently, she carried it over it to Fang, intent on laying it next to her... but then paused.

Considering it for only a moment, she quickly unzipped her vest and unclasped the silver necklace she had worn since her 15th birthday. After wrapping it around the toy, she placed the chocobo on the pillow next to Fang.

She ran her gaze one last time over Fang's sleeping figure, drinking in all the details as best she could. Fighting against a familiar sting in her eyes, Light forced herself to turn and leave.

* * *

**A/N**: [Runs to hide from the Fanille fans.] Remember, I promised a hopeful ending for everyone! So, seriously, Vanille fans -- please don't kill me. Yet. Just wait until you see what I've got planned before you break out the tar and feathers.

One last thing, for those of you worried I was going in a Hope/Vanille direction, please have no fear! I never intended to go there. Ever. Sorry Hope/Vanille fans. It's nothing personal. It's just not my cup of tea!


	8. Chapter 8

Carrying a large bag on her shoulders, a dark-haired woman swiftly navigated her way through the dimmed alleyways of Eden, hidden from the hustle and bustle of the dense urban streets. She probably didn't need to be so cautious. People here were so wrapped up in themselves, they probably wouldn't give someone like her a second glance. But still... one could never be too cautious, especially when on the run.

Her footsteps were light as she came to a three-way intersection. Looking left and right from around the corner, her amber eyes scanned both corridors. They were as empty as the rest. Glancing behind her one last time to make sure she wasn't being followed, she continued on her way, legs moving as quickly and as silently as possible.

It had taken her some time to adjust to life in the shadows. Back home, she had always dreamed of leaving her small town and going on exciting adventures. But playing the hero was so much easier when the only enemies around were the occasional aquatic fiend. The fish-like nuisances that lived off the coast weren't complete pushovers by any means -- and she had taken great pleasure in doing her part to dispatch them -- but pest control was nothing compared to fighting against the might of the Sanctum army.

_They really aren't kidding when they say, 'Be careful what you wish for.'_

She knew she was doing the right thing for the greater good. How many innocent people had died in the Purge? _One too many_, she thought, clenching her fists. The Sanctum, and the fal'Cie behind it, had to pay. But it didn't make her any less scared.

The raven-haired freedom fighter would never admit this to her teammates, but there were times she wanted to run away. She longed for the comfort of home, to stand behind the bar of the cafe where she had worked, whipping up meals and drinks for happy customers. But she knew that home no longer existed. The Sanctum saw fit to that. And it would happen again to other people if they didn't take a stand now.

And so despite her very real fear, she continued to wear a brave face, always laughing in the face of danger.

It was what was expected of _real heroes._

She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally reached her destination. Standing before a dark metal door, she gave it three sharp knocks with her knuckles and glanced nervously around. After a few seconds, she heard someone rustling on the other side.

"What's the passcode?" The hushed voice of a teenage boy called out.

She rolled her eyes, not understanding why they always had to go through this lame exchange.

"PSICOM is no match for NORA."

"Bzzt! Wrong!"

"Oh for Eden's sake, Maqui, just let me in!" She kicked the door in irritation. The weight of her bag was digging painfully into her shoulders.

"How am I supposed to know you're not some fal'Cie illusion that just looks like Lebreau?" Suspicion tinged his tone.

"How 'bout I shove my foot up where the sun doesn't shine and then you can decide whether _that's_ an illusion!" She whispered back through clenched teeth.

The sound of the boy's exasperated sigh was followed by the clicks and clacks of locks being undone. The door opened to reveal a spiky haired blond youth. He stepped aside to let her enter.

"It's, t_he __**Sanctum**__ is no match for NORA." _He crossed his arms. "You know, we have these precautions for a reason, Lebreau!"

"Yeah, yeah." She ruffled his hair as she passed him. "Heroes don't need precautions."

The former barmaid made her way into the hideaway that she and the rest of Team NORA had turned into makeshift headquarters. Her thoughts turned to the events that had led them to this point.

After the battle at the Hanging Edge, they and the Purge fugitives who hadn't been captured in PSICOM's Lake Bresha dragnet had gone from town to town, dodging the military. They had no plan other than to keep each other safe and survive. It wasn't until news reports and footage had surfaced about the new threat from Pulse that they found their own focus.

Their boss, Snow Villiers, had become an enemy l'Cie.

The knowledge had floored each and every one of them. Had it happened when Snow entered the Pulse Vestige to rescue Serah? How could there be any other explanation?

With encouragement from Gadot, Snow's second-in-command, they had been able to shake off their initial shock and surprise. There was just no way their leader would ever do anything to harm Cocoon or its people. If the Sanctum could lie about the Purge -- couldn't it also be true that it was lying about the "dangerous" l'Cie?

And so they had all decided together -- they would find Snow and take down the government and the fal'Cie, for the sake of the people.

They had tried to catch up with Snow in Palumpolum, but he had left by the time they got there. Then there had been the announcement that Primarch Galenth Dysley himself had boarded the Palamecia to witness the execution of two l'Cie captured in Nautilus -- both of whom Lebreau swore she had seen running around Bhodum at one point.

The Sanctum had reported afterward that the Palumpolum and Nautilus l'Cie had perished in a failed rescue/escape attempt. While the rest of the population may have been fooled, Team NORA hadn't believed it for a second. PSICOM and the Guardian Corps had made no renewed efforts to find the remaining Purge fugitives. It could mean only one thing -- they were still on the lookout for Snow and his fellow l'Cie.

With no way to reach the Sanctum Skyfleet to confirm their suspicions, the team had decided to wait for Snow in the only place a Pulse l'Cie might target -- Eden, the capital of Cocoon. It had been perfect. The Sanctum was so busy trying to capture the rogue l'Cie on the down low that they hadn't even seen the resistance sneaking in under their noses.

Lebreau entered the main meeting area where the hulking Gadot was cleaning the components of his oversized machine gun. The space was spartanly furnished, but it served its purpose. Gadot sat on a simple sofa in front of a small flat-screen television showcasing the nightly news. In a corner, Yuj listened to a military scanner. His long blue hair obscured his face as he bent his head down in concentration. Both men looked up as she approached.

"Did you get everything?" Gadot asked, not pausing from his work.

"You know it." With a grunt, she dropped her heavy pack on the ground. She began unpacking the supplies on a nearby table. "We've got enough potions and phoenix downs to last us a lifetime."

"Good, let's hope we don't have to use them," Yuj said, turning down the volume on the scanner.

Their second-in-command began re-assembling his weapon, snapping parts into place. "Unfortunately, we may be using them sooner than we might like."

"What makes you say that?" Maqui joined them and plopped down next to Gadot on the couch.

The muscular man glanced up at the news program. The Sanctum's new primarch, Cid Raines, appeared on the screen, giving remarks on the upcoming celebration of Cocoon's victory during the War of Transgression. The annual event was highlighted by a race held during the twilight before dawn.

"Just a feeling I get," Gadot replied, his eyes focused on the screen.

Finished with her task, Lebreau leaned against the table, arms crossed. She didn't know why, but she agreed with him. Something was in the air of late -- and it put her on edge.

"Anything on the scanner, Yuj?" she asked.

The blue-haired teen shook his head. "There's been some noise from the Cavalry, but it's been hard to crack the transmissions." He shrugged. "Probably has something to do with the l'Cie like everything else."

"Do you... do you really think Snow will show up?" Maqui asked tentatively.

"Of course he will!" Gadot playfully punched the boy's arm. "He's Snow! He wouldn't leave us hanging."

"Then why hasn't he come to find us?" Yuj put in suddenly, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. _Why indeed, _Lebreau frowned. It was the million-gil question. She was sure they had all thought it at one point, but this was the first time any of them had spoken their doubt aloud to each other.

She took a deep breath. They had come this far. Now was not the time to start psyching themselves out. She straightened and cleared her throat.

"Because the boss knew NORA could handle things until he returned. And we won't let him down," she said, putting as much conviction in her voice as possible. There was no way any of them could possibly understand what Snow was going through as a Pulse l'Cie. They had to give him the benefit of the doubt. It was the least they could do for the man who brought them all together.

"Yeah!" Maqui pumped his fist in the air in agreement.

Gadot smiled up at her, but Yuj still looked unsure. "I don't know. What if something happened to him?"

"No way!" The blond boy protested. "Nothing could ever happen to a hero like Snow! He's just fine!"

"Wish he could have brought us along though," Gadot said, aiming his gun and peering through its optical sight. "Did you see him on that motorcycle with that hot chick? If I knew Pulse l'Cie were made like _that, _I would have signed up ages ago!"

Yuj chuckled, seemingly content to let the subject drop for the time being. "I wouldn't know anything about _that_, but that silver-haired guy wasn't all that bad."

"And don't forget Serah's sister!" Maqui chimed in dreamily.

Lebreau rolled her eyes at her teammates, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Grow up, guys."

Gadot grinned at her as he set his weapon down and folded his arms behind his head. "Whatever, Lebreau. You're just as upset as the rest of us that the boss has all them skirts around him."

"Well, except me," Yuj cut-in.

"Except Yuj."

The raven-haired woman shook her head, caving into their high spirits. "Now that you mention it..." _All those girls are pretty cute..._ "No wonder he never came to get us, that greedy bastard!"

They all shared a laugh at their absent leader's expense, releasing some much needed tension. Snow would appear shortly. They were sure of it. And when he did, NORA would be the heroes who triumphed over evil. And things would go back to normal.

For now, all they had to do was just sit and wait.

* * *

_It won't be long now, and vengeance will be mine!_

On Gran Pulse, the world below Cocoon, Hope Estheim slowly circled his dastardly opponent, who regarded him uncertainly from the middle of Oerba village's square.

His eyes narrowed.

He had spent the better part of the evening comforting Vanille until she had eventually fallen asleep on the sofa. Although the Pulsian hadn't talked about what was bothering her, there was no need. Hope was young, but he wasn't a moron. Vanille had just gotten back from seeing a certain raven-haired warrior. It wasn't difficult to figure out who was resonsible for the redhead's tears.

And so he challenged his target to a duel... alright, a sparring match... for training purposes. _Still..._ His grip on his boomerang tightened. _I'll make her pay! It's what Light would do!_

Hand on one hip and weapon still undrawn, Oerba Yun Fang ran a hand through her dark hair. "Hope, you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes." He nodded grimly. _Some things you just do! _"Attack me."

The older woman sighed and shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Ignoring the small voice in his head whispering that this was probably a bad idea, Hope began muttering spells under his breath as Fang reluctantly brought her lance to bear.

_'Operation Vanille' is a go! I won't let her down!_

* * *

Unaware of her friend's sweet, but misguided attempt to defend her honor, Oerba Dia Vanille walked along the cobblestone paths of her abandoned hometown with Snow Villiers. Their third comrade, Sazh Katzroy, scouted the path far ahead of them. They were allowing themselves one more day to explore the area before they would move on again to find some way to remove their l'Cie brands.

Beside her, Snow cracked his knuckles out of habit, glancing at her occasionally out of the corner of his eye. She knew he was curious and was grateful he said nothing as they continued their search. But she just wasn't ready to go into specifics about what happened with Fang on the orphanage rooftop. She hadn't even processed it fully herself. She had taken an educated guess about Fang's feelings for Light yesterday evening, vainly hoping that the warrior would prove her wrong.

But no.

She had been right.

Her heart weighed heavily in her chest, sending dull throbs throughout her body. Lightning was nowhere to be found that morning, which wasn't unusual for their stubborn leader. She never seemed to able to sit still for long. And Vanille briefly saw Fang coming out of a nearby residence. When their eyes met, the flash of sorrow on the warrior's face spurred Vanille to turn away before she started crying again right then and there. She had jumped at the opportunity to go exploring with Sazh and Snow, leaving her best friend and object of her affections behind with the still-sleeping Hope.

She smiled slightly as her thoughts turned to the silver-haired l'Cie who had stayed up with her, no questions asked. _I'll have to thank him later. _She had wanted to tell Hope everything, but didn't know if the young boy would be able to relate.

Vanille really wanted to talk to Sazh, but she hadn't had the chance to catch him by himself. Her eyes drifted to Snow, who absently kicked up a dust cloud of ashensand. _Maybe he would understand? _She supposed it was worth a shot.

"Hey Snow?"

The blond l'Cie looked at her, surprised she had spoken.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," he said, hopping over a tree's large overgrown roots. "You can always ask me anything."

Nodding in gratitude, Vanille steadied her voice. "What would you do if... if Serah fell in love with someone else?"

_Uh oh. _Snow tensed beside her, but he kept his tone light. _Just stay cool._ "I'd probably find the guy and break his face." He swung a good-natured uppercut for emphasis.

The redhead giggled, not surprised by the answer. _But it isn't exactly helpful in my case_. She couldn't even imagine trying to harm Lightning.

"Well, what if she fell in love with someone you actually liked... someone you considered family even," she tried again. "Like, I dunno, Hope?"

The brawler guffawed, nearly tripping over his own feet. "Serah would never leave _me_ for _Hope_!"

Vanille grimaced. _That probably wasn't the best analogy. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. _"I'm not saying she would, but what if...?"

Snow wiped a few lingering tears of laughter from the corner of his eyes. "I'd... I'd fight for her," he replied matter-of-factly. "No question."

"You wouldn't...back off?"

"Me? Back off?" Snow looked at her like she had just transformed into a Cie'th. "You're kidding, right?"

_Point taken. _"But what if...what if it hurt her to choose between you? What if the other guy truly made her happy?"

A serious expression overtook the blond's features, as if such a concept was incomprehensible. His hand unconsciously dipped inside his coat pocket where he gripped his fiancee's crystal tear. "Happier than I could make her?"

Vanille's heart clenched. "Maybe, yeah."

The blond l'Cie paused and genuinely considered the notion. "Then I'd... I'd let her go," he replied, softly. "You can't help who you fall in love with. I'd want Serah to be happy... even if it meant she'd be with someone else."

_I was afraid you'd say that. _The Oerban stomach sank, but she smiled and nodded anyway. _Let go or hold on -- which should it be? _

They started to make their way up a flight of stone steps. Snow could see the pain cracking through the happy mask Vanille was struggling to maintain. He knew who this conversation was really about -- Fang and Lightning. _Let her go? Fang is one of the only things she has left. Way to crush her spirits, hero. _He stifled a groan and scratched the back of his head. _I've gotta say something. But what? Serah would know what to do..._

_Serah... _A light turned on in the deep recesses of his mind. He wasn't about to choose sides, but there was _one _thing he could share with the young Oerban; something that would hopefully put her mind at ease no matter what Fang decided to do.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Snow scanned the horizon for signs of Sazh. The pilot waved at them from off in the distance. Satisfied all was well, he cleared his throat. "Have I ever told you about my first love?"

Off the redhead's confused look, the brawler chuckled. "No, not Serah." He paused, inhaling deeply. "Her name was Nora, actually..."

Vanille turned her head in surprise. "Nora like..."

_My team? Hope's mom? _"Yeah." He nodded. "Gadot and I... we grew up with her. The three of us were the best of friends. She was a little older, and I always thought she saw me like a kid brother." He smiled wistfully. "But one summer, one thing led to another... I had never felt that way in my life. She was simply amazing -- funny, adventurous, caring. She was the perfect woman as far as I was concerned."

The young Oerban listened intently as they walked forward. "So...what happened?"

"She... she died." He had come to peace with his past a long time ago, but it still hurt even now to say the words aloud.

"What?" Vanille gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth. She stopped in her tracks. "Th-that's terrible! Snow..."

Noticing she was no longer beside him, the blond l'Cie stilled his footsteps and turned to face her. "About five years ago, we were supposed to meet in Sunleth, but I got held up for speeding." He shook his head, still able to remember the wisps of anger that had flowed through him at being delayed for what was, in the grand scheme of things, a minor offense. "She was attacked by fiends in the Waterscape. She had needed a hero, but by the time I reached her, it was already too late. She was gone by the time the authorities arrived."

"Snow, I'm so...so sorry..." She closed the gap between them, reached out, and squeezed his arm. "I don't know what to say..."

He smiled at her sadly. "We formed NORA not too long after. No one else knows what happened, except Gadot. I haven't even told Serah. She still thinks the acronym stands for just _No Obligations, Rules or Authority._"

Stunned, Vanille's mouth dropped open, but she said nothing. _I... I can't believe it._

"The reason I'm telling you this..." Looking deeply into the girl's rapidly tearing green eyes, Snow placed his hands on her shoulders. "After Nora... I thought I'd never fall in love again." He let out a self-depreciating chuckle. "I know, melodramatic right? But it's true. I dated a lot of girls after her. _**A lot**_." _I can't even remember all their names_, he thought with guilt.

"But when I met Serah, I found out I _could _love again," he finished with a smile.

Still speechless, Vanille was flooded with shame. _Here I am upset that Fang likes Lightning... when it could be _so_ much worse. _At the very least, Fang was still with her... still by her side._ And all this time, Snow's been carrying this around with him..._

"Do you... do you still think about her?" She asked when she found her voice again.

He squeezed her shoulder and faced away. "Not a day goes by that she doesn't pop into my head. You never forget your first. But... the heart has an amazing power to heal." He pulled out Serah's tear and looked through it. "I'm living proof it's possible."

Tears falling, Vanille couldn't stop herself from rushing toward the taller man and wrapping her arms around his middle.

"I'm so sorry, Snow," she said, her voice muffled against the back of his coat.

He patted her small hands soothingly. "It's alright, Vanille. It was a long time ago."

"I wish I could have met her."

"Me too."

She pulled away and wiped her eyes. _Let go or hold on -- does it even matter? I have to talk to Fang._ "Thank you... for sharing that with me."

He turned his head around and nodded, his blue eyes gentle. "Don't mention it. Now let's catch up to the old man." He winked. "We wouldn't want him to get into any trouble now, would we?"

* * *

Fang could not believe how much trouble she was having with Hope.

_Hope! _

_Of all people!_

She ducked as a combination of fireballs and ice shards whizzed only an inch above her head. Keenly aware of the dangers of remaining stationary, she somersaulted forward just as a thunderbolt crashed down on her former position.

_The little bugger means serious business!_ Fang frowned, landing on her feet.

She had intended to go easy on the boy, pulling punches here and there. But she was quite taken aback when the silver-haired teen had actually managed to keep her on her toes despite the hits she scored. The ends of her hair and even parts of her sari had already been singed by magical attacks she had just barely dodged.

_Light taught him well._

Fang's chest contracted at the thought of the strawberry-blonde soldier, who had disappeared by the time she awoke that morning. She had left nothing behind but a necklace around Mr. Choco. _That... and her taste in my mouth. _Fang flushed from the memory_. _The warrior glanced at her right wrist, where she had wrapped her piece of Light under the safety of her black wrist guard. _If she left this... it couldn't have meant completely nothing, right?_

She shook her head in frustration and tamped down any swell of hope. _We agreed not to take it past last night. No matter how either of us felt... for Vanille's sake. That was the deal._ Fang clung to the thought even as her heart rebelled against her and continued to yearn for Lightning even more than ever before.

With her mind preoccupied, another spell grazed dangerously close to her face. Her attention immediately snapped back to her teenage opponent. _I'd never live it down if he actually beat me. _She couldn't even begin to imagine the type of ridicule she would have to endure from Snow, Sazh, and Light.

She gritted her teeth. _Alright, kid, you asked for it. _She rushed at him then, using her speed and strength to maneuver past his next barrage. Closing the distance between them in mere moments, she crouched and swung her lance outward, striking the boy behind the knees and sending him crashing onto his back.

She stood and twirled her weapon, intending to use its blunt end to strike downward, but the ground suddenly quaked beneath her and shot upward, knocking Fang off her feet. The warrior gasped in pain as she landed hard on her shoulder. She rolled to her left and got herself upright once again, while Hope scrambled to his feet.

He was breathing heavily, tiny whirlwinds forming around both fists. "Nice try, but I won't let _her_ down!"

_Oh sweet Pulse, what is he on about? _Fang groaned. _He really is Light's pupil -- nonsensical battle ramblings and all._

But were they nonsensical? Hope could logically be referencing only two women. Light and... _Vanille._ The warrior swallowed, her throat suddenly thick. The younger girl had left in tears last night. Would it really be such a stretch of the imagination that she had run into Hope?

_He's doing this for Vanille. _The dark-haired Oerban couldn't help but respect the young man even as one of his Aero spells clipped her on the shoulder and forced her body into a spin. _Attaboy, then. _She halted her body's rotational momentum by spiking her lance into the ground.

"Give it your best shot," she challenged, straightening to her full height.

Hope nodded and unleashed another salvo of varying spells -- water, fire, blizzard, thunder -- all coming in rapid succession. Fang knew the mage would need to recharge after unloading so many attacks. After he cast the last one, she leaped high into the air, intending to end the sparring match with one last solid blow.

But movement in her peripheral vision grabbed her interest, and she made the mistake of turning her attention to it.

Fang's breath caught in her throat.

Lightning, achingly gorgeous as ever, was observing the match.

The split-second distraction was all Hope needed to charge one final assault. By the time the warrior noticed the pure white globes swirling around her, it was already too late.

* * *

Lightning shielded her eyes from the bright flash of Hope's last resort. When the light dissipated, she took in the scene, raising her eyebrows in mild surprise. Fang was flat on her back, while the teenager remained standing, mouth agape.

_Who'd have thought?_

Feeling a swell of pride, she caught the boy's gaze and inclined her head toward him in congratulations. He stared at her, but managed to nod back as she made her way to the defeated warrior. Fang slowly sat up with a moan, no worse for wear except for the shell-shocked look on her lovely face.

The soldier's normal fight-or-flight instinct would have caused her to steer clear of Fang altogether after the night they shared. But after Fang's honesty-- after they _both_ had bared themselves to each other -- there would be no point for such avoidance. _No regrets_, they had silently agreed. Light refused to let things be awkward between them.

"I see my protege got the best of you," Light couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice as she stood above the Pulsian.

"I was distracted," Fang gave her a dark look to cover up her humiliation.

"By?" Lightning held her hand out to the other woman, who looked at it uncertainly for a moment before slipping her fingers into the soldier's grasp.

"Something beautiful." The warrior held onto Light even after she had been pulled to her feet. The strawberry-blonde l'Cie attempted to retract her hand, but Fang's grip remained steady.

Light tried to ignore the tingling sensation that coursed through her when Fang caressed her palm with her thumb. She looked down at their joined hands -- the same hands that had lovingly explored every inch of each other just last night. Warmth spreading through her cheeks, she detached herself.

"Fang," she admonished. She looked into the Oerban's deep green eyes, her warning clear even if her voice sounded weak in her own ears. _You __**know**__ we can't do this._

"I'm sorry," the other woman sighed, keeping her voice low so Hope couldn't hear.

Light glanced back at the silver-haired l'Cie, who was now approaching tentatively.

"Are... are you alright, Fang?" He stopped sheepishly a foot or so away from the Pulsian.

The soldier's eyes shifted back to the warrior who let out a breath.

"Yep." She punched the boy, hard, on his shoulder. "You did good, kid. Even Light hasn't managed to beat me."

The strawberry blond rolled her eyes, but didn't take the bait. It secretly pleased her that Fang wouldn't burst the teen's bubble. Even she had known the other woman's mind wasn't completely on the battle.

"Thanks." Hope rubbed the spot the warrior hit, obviously pleased by the compliment.

"Vanille'd be proud," Fang continued with a wink.

Light inhaled. _Vanille. _She had yet to face the younger Oerban. _Will I even be able to?_

"W-what?" The boy began blushing. "W-who said anything about...?"

"It's alright, Hope," Fang patted his shoulder. "Your secret's safe with us."

"Why don't you go get cleaned up," Lightning spoke up, sparing him any further embarrassment. "We'll be heading over that rusted bridge as soon as the others get back."

He nodded, still bright red. They both watched the young man disappear into the dilapidated dwelling. Once he was gone, Fang turned to Light. "He's a good kid."

"He is," Light murmured in agreement.

The Oerban seemed to want to say something more, but hesitated. Starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence, Lightning turned to leave...and was stopped when Fang caught her wrist.

"Light."

The soldier closed her eyes briefly at the touch before opening them again to meet Fang's gaze.

"I missed you this morning."

"Fang." Light struggled to remain firm even as she softened at the Pulsian's words. "We agreed."

"I know," Fang whispered. "I can't help it."

"Try harder."

The warrior sighed, but moved closer to the soldier anyway. She gently traced a finger down her cheek, and Light fought against shivering at the touch.

"You know," the raven-haired woman began, "in another life... you and I..."

"...would have been _enemies_?" Light finished quickly, referring to their discussion in Sulyya many moons ago. She knew all too well how easily she would cave if she let Fang continue down that train of thought. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly. "Right?"

Fang stared at her for a moment, confused, but then answered the soldier's small smile with one of her own. "Right," she said, chuckling. "I would have been your... _enemy..._forever."

Lightning didn't know what it was -- the irresistible expression on Fang's face or the gentle tenor of her voice -- but it triggered her heart to override her control yet again. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, kissing Fang's cheek. It took every ounce of self-control to not move a few centimeters left to the other woman's mouth.

Fang, however, did not seem to have the same conflict. Before the soldier could pull away, the warrior tilted her head and tenderly brushed their lips together. If it had been passionate, Lightning might have been more inclined to reject the kiss. But it was soft and sweet and made her want to melt further into the dark-haired warrior.

Light placed a hand on the Pulsian's chest, and pushed slightly away, silently cursing her weakness. She took in a shaky breath as Fang rested her forehead against hers.

"Archenemies, definitely," Light said faintly, opening her eyes. "I would despise you."

"Every night?" Fang's emerald orbs remained sincere even as she adopted a more teasing tone. She did nothing to hide the affection in her gaze.

"Maybe during the day too," the soldier breathed out, unable to believe she just traded innuendo with Fang. She finally stepped out of the other woman's reach. "But in another life." _We have to remember Vanille._

"That counts for something," the raven-haired warrior said, her eyes saying everything she couldn't put into words. "Doesn't it?"

Lightning could only nod as she walked away, resigning herself to only dream about the life she and Fang couldn't have, but oddly comforted in the knowledge that it was one they both seemed to want.

* * *

Fang's hand went to her right wrist guard while she watched the soldier disappear into the dilapidated dwelling. _Couldn't we have that life? _She traced the subtle outline of Light's keepsake. It wasn't right, but try as she might, she just couldn't help herself around the strawberry blonde. _Vanille would understand, wouldn't she?_

As if on cue, she heard the voices of the remaining l'Cie returning to the village proper. She turned to greet them.

"Whoa, what happened to you, lady?" Sazh looked her up and down, noting her frayed clothing.

Fang scowled. "Had a run-in with a Cie'th. A huge one." _What they don't know won't hurt them...for now. _She was sure Hope and Light wouldn't keep their mouths shut, so she would savor these last moments free of the inevitable mockery."Took care of it while you all gallivanted off."

Snow raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh huh." He clapped her on the shoulder. They shared a look. "Next time don't oversleep and you can come with us."

As the brawler and the pilot walked past, the warrior's eyes drifted to the their third party member, who had slowed her pace and now stood before her. Her gaze softened as she looked at the young woman who was both her best friend and her first love.

Vanille took in her appearance and shook her head in resigned amusement. "Fang, you're--"

"--a terrible liar," the older woman finished for her, smiling weakly. "I know."

"Was it...?"

"Not who you'd expect, actually." Fang walked closer to the younger Oerban, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You may wanna have a little discussion with Hope."

Vanille immediately colored, considering the implications of the warrior's revelation. "Fang, I'm-I'm sorry." She looked down toward her feet, worrying her fingers together. "I shouldn't have run away from you... again."

"Don't apologize." The warrior placed her finger under Vanille's chin and lifted her face toward her. "You don't ever have to apologize to me. If anyone should be doing that, it's me." She made eye contact with the mage. "I'm sorry, Vanille. I never meant to hurt you."

The redhead's lower lip began trembling and Fang drew her close, wrapping around her arms around her. The warrior breathed a sigh of relief when she felt Vanille tightly reciprocate.

"You were right. I should have been honest with you," the raven-haired woman whispered. "We have a lot to talk about."

"I know," Vanille exhaled and pulled away. Her cheeks were dry despite the shimmer in her eyes. She gave Fang a brave, but genuine smile. "But it can wait until we overcome this Focus."

Fang nodded. "If that's what you want." Hanging her arm around Vanille's shoulder, she steered them toward the dwelling where the others were waiting.

"Vanille, no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you." _Just like I promised. _Fang kissed the top of the shorter girls' head. "I'll never leave your side."

She smiled as she felt Vanille cuddle into her.

"Me too, Fang. Me too."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm glad to be alive (no tar or feathers in sight)! And I'm grateful the Fanille fans out there have been understanding about Light/Fang! :)

That finish line is just over the horizon, folks! This (somewhat lengthy -- sorry!) chapter is intended as more of a breather before we chug along to the story's finale. It's nowhere near as intense as the last one -- don't know if that's good or bad, but hey, even I need a break from all the sturm und drang! Actually, I had to get the characters at somewhat of a detente (and to step away from angsty goodness for the time being) in order to stay within the parameters of the canon ending.

Thank you all for reading & reviewing as always!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay! Been swamped at work and preparing for a trip abroad. Actually, I'm posting this chapter from my vacation as we speak! I probably won't get to respond to reviews until I get back to the U.S. - so please don't think I'm ignoring you!

Just a few quick notes - the last leg of this story takes place in the post-game. So for any of you who haven't finished the game, I'd suggest you do so and/or watch the ending on youtube. :)

Last but never least, a round of eternal thanks to **metacog** for being the beta-reading bomb diggity. :)

* * *

The dark-haired woman drifted in and out of consciousness, dimly aware that she seemed to be encased in a blinding light. There was a reddish glow behind her eyelids. She cracked her eyes open slightly and instantly squeezed them back shut with a moan of pain- the white radiance around her was just too strong. _Let's not try that again. _Despite the discomfort, her mind slowly became more alert. Without her sight, her other senses were heightened. She could feel herself lying in a cocoon of comfort, breathing in the sweet smell of wildflowers in the air. Something warm and supple pressed against her side. She could hear someone breathing deeply and peacefully next to her.

Where was she? What time was it? She didn't know. Surprisingly, she didn't care. As soon as the thoughts entered her mind, they immediately evaporated. The more she tried to grasp at them, the quicker they slipped away in a mental fog. A cloud of contentment descended upon her, relaxing all the muscles in her body.

"Fang..." A whisper came from somewhere to her right. She could feel the speaker's warm breath caress her cheek.

Fang? Was that her name? _Yes. _Recognition stirred within her. _My name is Fang. _Her mind could at least retain that bit of knowledge.

She made a second attempt to open her eyes, as slowly as possible, to make sure the brightness would not sear her retinas. She was relieved to find that the light had diminished to a more bearable intensity, but it was still too strong for her to see the rest of the room. She noticed then that she was lying on her back on a large bed, naked, the sheets smooth against her bare skin.

She rolled her head to the right, toward the sound of the voice that called her name. Her gaze came to rest on the heat source warming her side. A young woman with light auburn hair cascading to her shoulders cuddled next to her. Fang was surprised that she didn't feel alarmed by the presence of another. Somehow this woman was no stranger. Her green eyes felt familiar and comforting somehow. _Vanille _- the name drifted into Fang's consciousness.

"Vanille?" Her voice came out in a rasp, as if she hadn't spoken in ages.

The redhead smiled at her, pleased she had known her name. She reached out and cupped Fang's jaw, softly brushing her cheek with her thumb. "You remember me?"

_How could I ever forget? _"Of course." _I'd always remember you._

Vanille leaned forward and brushed their lips together. She tasted like sweet nectar. Fang knew she should ask where they were and how they got there... but she just couldn't work up the concern. The haze permeating her mind was too powerful. Instead, she simply melted into the smaller woman's light touch and the delicate flavor of her mouth.

The young woman rolled on top of her, and Fang realized then that she too was naked. The warrior's body hummed as their silken bodies pressed together, skin on skin. Vanille deepened the kiss... and Fang, without a care in the world, lost herself in the dazzling light.

* * *

Lightning Farron floated in bone-chilling emptiness. Darkness, ominous and oppressive, surrounded her. She imagined that if she could see, her breath would be visible as faint puffs of condensation. Goosebumps trickled up and down her arms.

She sensed she had been here before. She knew that if she tried to call out, the pitch black would immediately envelop the sound of her voice. There would be no responses anyway-just deafening silence. She was no longer a l'Cie, which meant she could not cast any magic spells to try to illuminate her surroundings. Not that it would matter. The void would instantly consume those too if she tried. If she flailed her limbs, she would only stayed in place.

So she didn't move even as an icy panic settled in her chest. The abyss was similar to the cold and dark place Hope had described during their last battle in Orphan's cradle. But unlike then, there was no mysterious force pushing her along to safety, as Sazh had mentioned. There was no happy glimpse of the future with everyone smiling and laughing, as Snow had recounted.

There was nothing.

Until...

Something glowed in the distance.

When Lightning saw it, her heart swelled painfully even though she didn't understand why. Deep within her, she knew that moving toward it would only make things infinitely worse. She prayed she would remain in place, but she could already feel herself floating forward, as if caught in some invisible tractor beam. She struggled vainly against it, but still she drew closer to the object. It slowly came into focus. And while she didn't know how, she already knew what it would be.

_Fang._

Suspended in the darkness, the warrior's eyes were closed, a look of peaceful contemplation on her face. Like it always had in the past, Light's heart fluttered at the sight of Fang, which quickly died down upon noticing the raven-haired woman's hands. They were clutching small arms that snaked around her waist from behind. The soldier's stomach tightened painfully as she recognized the red hair peeking from just above Fang's shoulder.

_Vanille._

Fang opened her eyes and turned toward her partner. Hand in hand, they faced each other, mimicking the way they positioned themselves just after defeating Orphan. Jealousy's razor-blade claws tore at Lightning. The soldier wanted to look away, but she couldn't. They loomed closer and closer. She continued to struggle against the gravitational pull, but it was no use. There was no stopping the collision course. It didn't take long for the two women to notice her. And when they turned their heads toward her, they sneered grotesquely. Their faces and bodies began to morph and merge until they were no longer two separate entities but one.

_Ragnarok_.

Surrounded by a reddish-orange halo, the multi-armed beast of destruction let out a terrible howl that penetrated the silence of the void and pierced Lightning's soul with fear. Golden mane glowing and tail thrashing wildly, it charged at her then. And she could do nothing to stop it. Even her screams were swallowed by the nothingness surrounding her. And just as the blow from the monster would land...

Lightning's eyes snapped open.

* * *

Vanille couldn't tell how long it took her to make her way out of the house she seemed to share with Fang. Time seemed to have no meaning there. The period they spent in each other's arms felt like a nanosecond and an eternity all at the same time. It was inconceivable, really, and yet for some reason she readily accepted it.

Such contradictions seemed to be everywhere here-wherever here was. For instance, she felt as if she recognized the dwelling they just left - as if she had grown up in it all her life - but she was also sure she had never set foot inside it before. The same was true of the town they walked through together, and the citizens who milled about. They were familiar, but not.

Except Fang. Fang she knew like her own heart.

Had they been here before? She felt like the answer was yes, but it could easily have been no. She furrowed her brow. Why couldn't she remember anything clearly? Her slight frown melted away as she felt a blissful calm flow through her. Then again, why was she trying so hard to find the memories? If she couldn't recall them, they couldn't have been that important... right?

"Vanille, where are we? How long have we been here?" Fang asked as they walked down what appeared to be a main thoroughfare in the town, which was a cobblestone road illuminated by the same bright haze that had greeted them in their bedroom. The edges of everything there - buildings, trees, people, the sky, even Fang - were blurry and undefined, like mirages in the desert. Still, she accepted it as normal.

"I don't know," she replied. _Days? Weeks? Years? Seconds? _"Does it matter?"

"I suppose it doesn't," the dark-haired woman smiled at her, though her eyes remained unsure.

They continued their exploration of the surroundings together, passing an eclectic mix of shimmering shops and restaurants. The street vendors vied for their attention, but they just kept going. They walked so far, Vanille started to wonder if they'd be able to find their way back to their dwelling. And yet at the back of her mind, she knew that if they just turned the right corner, the home would appear before them.

They eventually reached a cliff overlooking an ocean at the edge of the town. Fang approached a metal railing and stopped, craning her head skyward. Vanille stood by her companion's side, observing her out of the corner of her eye. Fang's eyes scanned the heavens intently as if searching for something. A shadow seemed to pass over the raven-haired woman's features.

"Is something wrong?"

"I..." Fang hesitated, still gazing upward. "I feel like... something's missing."

Vanille frowned slightly, the other woman's words sending a current of discomfort through her. She swept her gaze across the sky as well. Now that she mentioned it, it did seem like something was out of place. But what? As she considered it, though, a light buzz numbed her mind. It felt like she had just consumed a glass or two of wine.

"Like what?" the younger woman asked.

"I don't know," Fang shook her head, as if trying to clear her thoughts. "It's...it's probably nothing."

"Then we shouldn't worry about it." Vanille slipped her hand into Fang's, intertwining their fingers. "We're together - together to the end. That's all that matters."

* * *

Heart palpitating wildly, Lightning stared at the ceiling of what she now recognized was her bedroom. The anguish from the dream still coursed through her, making her stomach churn violently. She leaped from the bed, throwing the covers to the side haphazardly. Without proper illumination, she stumbled her way to her bathroom where she kneeled quickly in front of the toilet and expelled the bitter remains of what little dinner she had consumed.

After a string of dry heaves, she finally pushed away and sat against an adjacent wall. Her breathing shallow, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and rested her head back. Ever since Orphan's defeat and the "destruction" of Cocoon, she had been having the same dream, or a variation of it, for the past three months. At first it had come once a week, then every few days. Now it haunted her almost every night.

_What is wrong with me? I should be over this by now... over __**her**__. _

Her body, weak from the exertion, trembled. If it had just been the nightmares, maybe it wouldn't have been so difficult. But it wasn't just her sleep that was being disturbed. She was troubled too in her waking hours by the very memory of what happened in Orphan's Cradle. She could still remember every detail of that moment- the tickle in her abdomen as she floated upward from the lack of gravity, the pinprick sensation spreading across her skin as her body started its transformation into crystal.

But most of all... most of all...

She remembered the last look Fang had given her. Unlike the rest of the party, the warrior and Vanille had sunk downward. She had wanted to call out to them... to her. But the words froze in her throat as she locked onto Fang's emerald orbs. The dark-haired woman's expression was filled with so many conflicting emotions - confidence and uncertainty, hope and fear, regret...and love. Not understanding what was happening, Lightning had watched, helpless, as Fang tore her gaze away and trained her eyes on Vanille. The Pulsians faced each other, joined hands, and were consumed in blinding radiance. It was the last thing Light saw before her body completed its crystal metamorphosis.

When all was said and done, she had refused to acknowledge they were gone. Convinced they would return, she had given into the joy of being reunited with Serah, of watching Sazh lift his son into the air in a joyous embrace. It wasn't until things had quieted down that she realized Hope had been right. Fang really had meant for that last look to mean goodbye.

What was it that she had said to Fang before they battled the fal'Cie in Orphan's Cradle? _"Together to the end."_ Light laughed bitterly. _What a load of bull. _

Letting out an uneven breath, she pushed herself off the floor and moved to the sink to rinse out her mouth and wash her face. She cupped her hands under the cool water and lifted it to her stinging eyes. _Pull yourself together. _Logically, she knew it was petty to be bitter. Fang and Vanille had saved Cocoon. But her heart didn't care about logic. If Barthandelus had been right... if any of Anima's l'Cie could become Ragnarok...

_Why didn't she choose me? _Lightning ran a shaking hand through her strawberry-blonde hair. _Why did she choose Vanille?_

But was it all that surprising? _You were the one who said there could be nothing between you, that the one night didn't have to mean anything. _She shook her head and walked back to her room. Stopping a few feet from her bed, she glared at the deceptively comfortable mattress that had been the bane of her existence these past few months. _You wanted to spare Vanille's feelings by ignoring your own. __And now Vanille has Fang... for all of eternity. _Frustrated, Light swiped at the pools forming in her eyes. _Way to go, soldier. _She forced herself to sit on the edge of her bed. She doubted she'd fall asleep again tonight.

Her gaze drifted to her night stand, where a small plush chocobo sat.

_Mr. Choco._

Another wave of sadness swelled and crashed within her. After the final battle, she had found Fang's childhood toy hidden inside her leather satchel. The warrior must have placed him in there when she hadn't noticed. But Mr. Choco did not have her necklace. Fang must have kept it even if Lightning couldn't recall seeing her actually wearing it. She reached out and picked up the stuffed animal, cradling it in her lap. It stared at her with cute button eyes, its thread-spun beak turned upward in a smile. Her vision began to blur with more tears.

_I'll never see her again. I'll never hold her in my arms. I'll never get to tell her just how much I..._

She glanced at the trash can in the corner of her room. She knew she should get rid of the toy. It only served to remind her of what she had lost. _I can't. _Instead, she lay on her side on the bed and curled up in a ball. She clutched the chocobo tightly to her chest. She just couldn't bring herself to part with it no matter how much it hurt to keep it. It was all she had left of Fang.

* * *

_Together to the end..._

A jolt shot through Fang's chest, breaking through the indifferent haze that had engulfed her since she had awoken in this strange place. She pulled her hand from Vanille's grasp and instinctively covered her heart.

_"_Fang? the younger woman sounded worried.

A pair of azure orbs flashed through the raven-haired woman's mind, and another electric current traveled through her body, bringing her to her knees. _Together to the end. _She could hear another woman's voice echo in her subconscious. She brought a hand to her head as a spell of dizziness hit her.

_"You were there too, Fang," the owner of the piercing blue eyes stood before her. Wisps of strawberry-blonde hair framed a pale and delicate face. "Same side. All of us." She felt exposed under the gaze that looked straight through her. "Together to the end." _

"Fang, are you alright?"

Vanille's anxious voice brought her back from the hallucination. Heart clenching, her mind tried to hold onto the woman's image... but it was already fading. _No... _Fang looked up at Vanille, who bent forward and placed one hand on her shoulder, eyes worried. A crowd of bystanders surrounded them now, watching curiously. No one came forward to help.

"I'm... I'm fine." _What was that?_ "I think."

"What happened?"

"I don't..."

A flash of pink caught her eye in the crowd. She quickly shot to her feet. Was it the woman from her vision?

"Fang?"

"Did you see that?" The raven-haired woman's heart rate sped up.

Vanille looked confused. "See what?"

The warrior spun in a circle, trying to find where the other woman went. The strawberry blonde color popped into her peripheral vision and her own eyes locked with the azure orbs. Fang stopped breathing. The stranger turned away and started to leave. _It __**is**__ her. _Inhaling deeply, she fought against the haze that was trying to invade her mind yet again. _No, not again. _Startling Vanille, she charged forward and began pushing through the onlookers. The villagers did not seem to want to get out of her way fast enough.

Losing her temper, she began shoving them aside. "Get out of my way!"

"Fang where are you going?" Vanille was behind her, sounding bewildered.

"I have to find her," she said distractedly.

"Find who?"

She didn't answer as she finally broke through the crowd. She frantically looked to the left and right, despair creeping in her. And then she saw her target walking in the distance.

"Hey!"

Instead of turning around, the other woman bolted in response to her shout.

"Hey, wait!" Fang took off after her.

"Fang!"

She could hear Vanille chasing after her, but she knew the younger girl would not be able to match her speed. She felt guilty for not waiting for her, but her body moved of its own volition to track the escaping woman. She had to keep going lest the blue-eyed siren melt into forgotten oblivion like everything else in her memory. Her target seemed to have no problem keeping one step ahead of her.

_She's fast. _Just as Fang thought she was catching up, she'd turn a corner, and the woman would be just as far as she had been when the chase first started. _Too fast... like lightning. _She felt another zap. She pumped her legs as fast as she could. _I won't lose her. _And when the warrior turned another corner, relief flooded through her. The other woman had stopped running and was standing before a dark wall, her back facing her.

Mildly out-of-breath, Fang approached her cautiously. The strawberry blonde could hear her footsteps and she turned toward her. Fang, feeling her heart skip several beats as they made eye contact, raised her hands in an attempt to appear non-threatening.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Fang began. "I just want to talk."

The woman only smiled sadly at her and took a step back into the dark wall. It flickered as she passed through it.

"No!"

Fang rushed forward, but slammed into the hard rock of the now solid wall. She fell onto her back, grimacing in pain. With a groan, she rolled to her side and lifted herself up onto her knees. When she raised her head, she could see the other woman on the other side of the wall of shadows. The strawberry blonde lifted a hand up to the barrier and placed her palm flat against it, as if she were merely on the other side of a glass window. Her eyes were filled with such sorrow, Fang thought her heart would rip in two. Still on her knees, the warrior reached toward the woman. _Who are you? _She disappeared once her hand made contact with the wall.

Fang punched the ground in frustration. _What's happening? _Already she could feel the fog infiltrating her mind. _No, I won't let you go... _With her head bent toward the ground, something shiny caught her eye. Peeking out from the dirt, a small object lay at the base of the wall where the mysterious woman had disappeared. Fang crawled to it and picked it up, lifting it to eye level.

She stared in wonder at the silver necklace dangling from her fingers, its thunder bolt pendant sparkling with a pure light.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: I can't believe it's been almost two weeks since my last update. My apologies! I'm only now starting to get back into the groove after my trip, so thanks for your patience! To make up for it, I present this extra long chapter! haha. I hope you enjoy it. :) We're so close to the end here now - I've got only a couple more chapters planned and an epilogue. So a big thank you to everyone who stuck with the fic! Oh and before I forget, I've got a couple of nods to Episode Zero throughout this installment.

As always, this chapter wouldn't be what it is without the amazing beta powers of **metacog. **:)

* * *

_I am too old for this._

Sazh Katzroy carefully lowered himself down a dark abyss in the Mah'habara Subterra, praying to absent gods that the anti-gravity jetpack strapped to his back wouldn't give out. Although he felt fairly confident in his mechanical skill, he had to fix the contraption using scrap he salvaged from Cocoon's vile peaks... or at least, what was left of them.

_Cocoon... _It was hard to believe it had already been six months since his former home had come crashing down from the sky.

_The Fall, _as it was now known.

With Orphan defeated, the remaining fal'Cie had also perished, leaving Cocoon a powerless, barren shell propped up only by the crystal pillar created by Ragnarok. It had taken several weeks to evacuate the sphere's residents and wildlife to Gran Pulse, and several more months to transfer necessary materials to the world below for rebuilding-a lengthy, ongoing process.

Technology was an amazing thing_,_ Sazh mused. Even without fal'Cie aid, humanity was still resilient and resourceful enough to survive in "hell." In just half a year, small towns and other settlements were already cropping up all over. Of course, not everything was sugar and rainbows. With the Sanctum in shambles, a power vacuum had quickly emerged and various factions-former officials, PSICOM, religious fanatics, fal'Cie apologists-now warred politically to establish and control a centralized government. Some, including the Guardian Corps and local leaders from Palumpolum and Bodhum, advocated decentralization.

Gusts of cool air whipped around Sazh as he maneuvered deeper into the underground gorge. Despite wearing his usual olive longcoat, he shivered slightly as goosebumps trickled up and down his arms. He was now glad he had left his chocobo companion with Dajh back home. The chick hated the cold.

The old pilot smiled as his thoughts drifted to his young son, who at that very moment was enjoying a day at a chocobo farm with his classmates. As long as Dajh and the rest of his family were safe, political power plays didn't concern him. Their well being was all that mattered - especially since some Cocoon citizens harbored great resentment toward the Pulse l'Cie they believed were responsible for the destruction of their way of life.

It was the reason why Sazh, Dajh, the former l'Cie, and Team NORA had laid low before quietly resettling in Oerba with other survivors, clearing the ashensand and reconstructing it to what was now known as New Oerba. The town's provisional government was headed by none other than Lightning's former superior officer, Amodar, and protected by a new regiment of Guardian Corps soldiers, mostly from Bodhum. It was a good home, and a tribute to their two comrades who had sacrificed themselves to save Cocoon, the world of their enemies.

_Fang and Vanille._

It was because of them that Sazh was in Mah'habara _**again**_ in the first place.

"Looking good, Sazh," the voice of Hope Estheim crackled in his earpiece. "It should be just a few more meters."

"Easy for you to say," the old pilot mumbled under his breath. The young boy was safe and sound on a ledge above him, monitoring his progress on a computer. Sazh adjusted the controls of the jetpack. Its thrusters blazed a brighter blue as he slowed his descent. The brown rock walls of the subterranean canyon made him feel claustrophobic. "This place gives me the heebie-jeebies."

"Hey, it was my turn last time," Hope said, amusement lacing his tone. "You didn't hear me complaining."

"That's because you're still too young and reckless to realize how dangerous this is."

"Oh I realize that just fine. I just happen to think the benefits outweigh the risks."

Sazh shook his head. It always creeped him out how a 15-year-old kid could sound so mature. "Yeah, well, did you calculate Light murdering us in those risks?" he asked.

"If we succeed, she'll thank us," the teen replied matter-of-factly. "If we don't... well... I can keep a secret if you can."

"Better than Snow at least."

"That's for sure," Hope chuckled. "Are you sure we shouldn't tell him?"

"Are you kidding? If he knew, we would already have been cleaved in two by a gunblade!"

"Don't you think you're being overdramatic?"

"Overdramatic? I don't see **you** waltzing off to tell Lightning how we're running around Gran Pulse behind her back with no Eidolons and no l'Cie powers to find a way to free Fang and Vanille. And out of the three of us, she's least likely to kill you."

"I'll tell her when we find something concrete," Hope sighed.

"Uh huh," the pilot was not convinced. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Sazh thought back to the one and only conversation the former l'Cie had about their crystallized comrades. It had been a few days after their battle in Orphan's cradle when it was clear neither Fang nor Vanille would be joining them any time soon. They had regrouped in the old dilapidated dwelling they had used as a base when they had first reached Oerba. Dajh, Serah Farron, and Bartholomew Estheim were asleep in the adjoining bedrooms.

_"They're...they're not coming back, are they?" Hope broke the silence. He sat on the yellow couch with his fists clenched in his lap, trying to hold back his tears. "We didn't even get to say goodbye."_

_"Hey." Sitting next to him, Snow Villiers laid a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "They came out of crystal stasis before. They'll do it again."_

_"Then where are they?" Sazh asked from the other side of the sofa. "The fal'Cie are gone. It's been days now. Even Dajh and Serah came back to us already."_

_"Maybe they need our help," Hope put in. "We've changed our fates before. Why not now?"_

_"Where would we even begin?" the pilot asked._

_"You guys are wasting your time," Lightning Farron spoke up. The soldier, wearing her favorite emotionless mask, leaned on a nearby wall with her arms crossed. "What's done is done. The sooner we accept that, the sooner we all can move on."_

_Snow frowned at her and stood. "How can you say that Light? And after all we've been through. And what about our vision? We were _**all** _together."_

_"Tch." Their leader looked away. "Probably more fal'Cie smoke and mirrors." _

_"You don't mean that," the blond said. "We live to make the impossible possible. Weren't those_ **your** _words?"_

_The soldier pushed herself from the wall and glared directly at the brawler. "Fang and Vanille chose to sacrifice themselves," she bit out. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe they don't_ **want** _to come back?"_

_Snow regarded his sister-in-law with a sad expression. "No one would choose crystal prison for eternity. Not when they have people to go home to."_

_Light shook her head and moved toward the exit. "They have each other. What more could they possibly need?"_

_"You're wrong, Light," Snow called after her. Her hand stilled on the doorknob. Sazh held his breath, wondering if the soldier would murder her sister's fiance right then and there._

_"No, I'm realistic," she said quietly as she walked outside._

Sazh shook his head at the memory. The soldier was stubborn- nothing new there. But she remained borderline hostile when it came to the subject of Fang and Vanille. Something must have happened between them... but what? He never got the chance to ask Vanille if she had "seized the day" with Fang. And one would have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to see the way the Oerban warrior looked at Lightning, especially when they had stormed through Eden.

No one who rightly valued their life would ask the soldier for details, either. So they all avoided the topic altogether. And he and Hope had taken matters into their own hands, scouring Gran Pulse for clues about l'Cie crystallization. So far, they had little luck, randomly finding analects here and there, but nothing particularly useful.

"You should be nearing the bottom," Hope's voice brought Sazh back from his reminiscing.

The pilot looked down to see the ground approaching. "Got it." He reduced his speed and landed, thankful his feet were on solid ground once again. He powered down the jetpack and unbuckled a flashlight from his belt. Turning it on, he swept its beam from left to right, cutting a swath of brightness through the dark.

"Do you see anything?" Hope asked impatiently. "The sensors are picking something up about five meters to your right."

"Hold your chocobos now." Sazh's voice echoed throughout the shadowy cavern. He unholstered one of his trusty Vega 42s and walked cautiously in the direction the boy had indicated. His light finally reflected off something large and metallic. His heartrate sped up._ Could it be? _He moved closer and exhaled loudly at the sight of a large Cie'th stone, just like the one they had found in Oerba after they had defeated Barthandelus for the second time.

"Jackpot."

* * *

Serah Farron's heart ached as she glanced at her older sister. Eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table, Light stifled a yawn and rubbed her bleary eyes.

Serah knew her sister had been having trouble sleeping ever since they transferred their Bodhum home to New Oerba. She could hear her rustling about her room almost every night. On the worst evenings, Serah would quietly enter her sister's bedroom and crawl into her bed. She'd wrap her arms around Light, who would instantly relax into her embrace. She would hold her until she fell asleep.

The elder Farron had been much more open ever since Serah returned from crystal stasis, but they never talked about those nights. Light was too proud and Serah would never intrude. But she understood perfectly well the reason behind the restlessness.

_Fang._

Serah knew Light was still heartbroken over losing her. The younger Farron couldn't explain how she knew about her sibling's feelings. She just did. Although she could barely remember her time in crystal stasis, she had one faint recollection of her sister's turmoil over the Pulsian warrior... and a palm tree. It barely made sense to her now, but it didn't matter. The bottom line was that Serah knew in her gut how Light felt even if her sister hadn't said the words aloud.

Her suspicions had been confirmed after she grilled Snow one night about their travels. Reluctant at first, he had eventually confessed all he knew about their party's apparent love triangle - that Fang and Vanille loved each other, that her sister and Fang had shared a kiss, and that Vanille had at least known about their connection. And now Fang and Vanille had gained "eternal life" together, leaving Lightning behind.

They all wanted to give Light the space she needed, but... _Enough's enough. _Serah's eyes flicked over to Light once again and she took a deep breath. _It's now or never._

"You didn't sleep well last night." _Again._ It wasn't a question.

Light looked up at Serah, who stood by a counter making sandwiches. She had finished a dozen or so already. "No," the soldier answered simply.

"Claire..." The younger Farron put down the knife and slice of bread in her hands and turned toward Light.

"It's fine, Serah."

"No, Claire, it's not." This had to stop. She refused to put off this conversation any longer. "I'm worried about you."

Light frowned and leaned back in her chair. "There's nothing to worry about," she said, defiantly.

"Nothing to worry about," Serah repeated with huff. "Claire, not sleeping at night is **not **normal."

The soldier, surprised by her sister's forceful tone, raised her eyebrows slightly. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know," the younger girl threw her hands up in frustration. "Talk to someone."

"About what?"

"Your feelings." _Duh. _Serah didn't know if her sister was being obstinate or was really that clueless-probably a bit of both.

Light shook her head. "Serah..."

_Time to take off the kid gloves, _the younger Farron thought. _Stay strong._ "I know you loved Fang."

Lightning visibly tensed. "Serah, don't go there," she warned in a low voice.

Serah ignored her. "And I know you still love her, and you're not dealing with it." She moved to sit next to her sister, her blue eyes anxious. "I don't care if you don't want to hear it. You _have _to."

"I'm dealing with it just fine," Light struggled to maintain an even tone despite clenching her fists every so slightly.

_So stubborn. _"No, Claire, you're not." The younger Farron sighed and covered one of Lightning's fists with both her hands. "You're hurting. We all can see it. But the thing you're forgetting is you're not alone. We can help you get through this. Together."

Lightning didn't say anything as she stared at their joined hands.

"You're going to see someone about this, Claire, even if I have to drag you there myself," Serah ordered with finality.

Light's eyes shot back up and locked with her sister's gaze.

"I stood by and watched you become Lightning after mom and dad died." Serah squeezed her fist gently. "I just got you back, Claire. I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Serah..."

"Please, Claire?" she pleaded. "For me?"

Lightning regarded her sister with a pained expression for several moments, the internal debate visible in her azure orbs. Just when Serah thought her sister would pull away, she finally spoke. "Okay."

Serah blinked. _Did I hear her right?_ "Okay?"

The soldier nodded reluctantly. "I'll look into the Corps counseling services."

"You're not just saying that?"

Light shook her head. "I promise," she said earnestly even though some uncertainty remained in her expression.

Extremely relieved, Serah smiled widely and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her sister's shoulders. "Thank you."

Light returned the embrace and sighed. "Alright now." She patted her sister's back. "You better finish your sandwiches."

The younger Farron pulled away after a few more moments, gave her sister one more bright smile, and returned to her original spot near the counter. _That went better than I expected. _She picked up the the knife and slice of bread she had put down earlier and continued with her task.

"Are all those for Snow?" Light spooned some cereal into her mouth.

"Don't be silly, Claire," Serah rolled her eyes. "Remember the orphanage where I volunteer on the weekends? They're for the kids."

"Ah."

"Actually...you have the day off, don't you?" Serah paused and looked over her shoulder at Lightning.

"I'm technically on-call. Why?"

"Do you think you could drop these off for me? I have to meet with the wedding planner around lunchtime so I won't be able to get to the orphanage until later."

Light frowned. "Why can't Snow do it?"

"He's busy."

The older Farron nearly choked on her breakfast. "With what?" The soldier asked incredulously. "He doesn't have a job!"

"Some special project he's been working on. He won't even tell me what it is. He says it's a surprise."

Serah could tell by the doubtful look on Lightning's face that the very idea was raising red flags in her mind. _When is she ever going to learn to trust him, _she sighed inwardly.

"So would you mind?" she asked again, looking at her sister expectantly.

"I can bring them," Light caved in with a sigh.

"Great!" Serah turned happily back to her sandwiches, blissfully unaware that the soldier's thoughts were now preoccupied with her absent fiance.

* * *

High above Gran Pulse, Snow Villiers peered down at the land below from a translucent ledge. In the distance, he could make out the town of New Oerba, its buildings resembling miniature toys at that height. Above him, the massive sphere of Cocoon loomed like a foreboding giant.

He shook his head in amazement as a warm wind billowed his hair and trenchcoat. No matter how many times he came up here, the sight always took his breath away. _It really is a miracle. _Behind him, the high-pitched whine of machinery filled the air as Guardian Corps soldiers tunneled to the center of the crystal pillar that supported the golden globe. He breathed in the tart, dry smell of ozone created by the lasers used to burrow through the transparent rock.

"Looks like you're making good progress, Villiers."

A soldier with a gruff drawl clapped him hard on the back and stood next to him. Snow turned his head to acknowledge his new companion, whose long brown hair was as disheveled as ever. It was hard to believe the scruffy-looking man, with his permanent stubble, was in fact the Brigadier General of the Wide-Area Response Brigade.

"I couldn't have done this without the Cavalry, Rygdea," Snow said quietly. "I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am."

"Hell, it's the least we could do," the high officer said. "If it weren't for you l'Cie, my men and I would still be Cie'th...or dead. And Fang kept her promise to Raines - she took down the fal'Cie. I'd like to thank her and her partner face-to-face myself."

"You and me both," the blond smiled.

Rygdea nodded and walked to a nearby flyer and hopped into the cockpit. Powering up the controls, he looked at Snow. "Everything seems to be under control here. Just hail me if you need anything."

"Will do, General," Snow saluted.

"You know, it really creeps me out when you do that, Villiers," Rygdea shook his head.

The brawler chuckled as the soldier piloted the small aircraft back toward the Lindblum. The Cavalry's airship hovered in the distance, its white hull glistening in the morning sky. When he could no longer see Rygdea's vessel, he turned from the ledge and made his way down the tunnel. The clicking sound of his boots on the jagged floor ricocheted off the uneven walls, which cast a bluish hue on passing soldiers hauling chunks of crystal away on hovercarts.

He eventually reached the end of the passageway where a number of men burned and chipped away at the clear stone. Snow could feel the heat emanating from the tools they used. He approached one hulking figure in particular. The sparks from his laser illuminated the protective mask he wore.

"How's it going, Gadot?" Snow asked.

The massive man stopped his work. He turned off his tool and pulled off his mask.

"Shouldn't be long now, boss," Team NORA's second-in-command replied. "The sensors are picking up the signatures of living crystal a few hundred meters ahead of us. It should be your friends."

Snow nodded. He placed his hand on the wall next to Gadot. He could feel the cool surface through his gloved fingertips.

"Boss... don't you think we should tell the others?" His best friend asked, scratching the back of his head. "We've been gone a lot. I think they're getting suspicious."

The blond shook his head. "No. No way." Snow felt guilty keeping this secret from Sazh, Hope, and Serah especially. _But if word got back to Light... _The brawler grimaced as he imagined the consequences. Logically, Lightning should have no problem with what they were doing. But when it came to Fang and Vanille, the soldier's reason seemed to immediately fly out the window...whether she realized it or not.

Even without l'Cie powers, his future sister-in-law was a frightening force to be reckoned with. "We can tell them when we reach Fang and Vanille," Snow continued. "Until then, this has to stay between us."

Gadot sighed. "Whatever you think is best." He lowered his mask and turned the laser back on. It's red hot-beam cut through the crystal once again.

Snow turned back toward the wall, leaning in slightly. "We're almost there," he whispered. "Just hold on."

* * *

Lightning walked up to the refurbished New Oerba orphanage carrying the box of sandwiches Serah had prepared. She could hear children laughing and playing as she approached. When she reached the property's gate, two young men appeared from the side of the building. They carried a long ladder between them as well as an assortment of paint cans and brushes.

"I swear to Eden, Maqui, if you spill anything on my gui-skin boots, I will feed you to a pack of Megistotherians!" The blue haired man said to the shorter one with spiky blonde hair.

"Why did you wear those anyway, Yuj?" Maqui rolled his eyes. "You knew we'd be painting!"

"No one said I couldn't look good doing it."

"Would you two can it?" An exasperated, but good-natured feminine voice called out from the front porch. The two teens looked up at a woman with straight, shoulder-length dark hark. "If you put as much effort into working as you do flapping your gums, everything would be done by now."

"You're one to talk, Lebreau," Yuj replied as he and Maqui set the ladder against the orphanage's facade. "I don't see you helping."

"I have an important duty to supply these children with proper nutrition," she said. "But if you'd like to trade jobs and poison the kids with your cooking, then be my guest."

Observing the exchange, Lightning silently groaned. She hadn't realized Team NORA would be there. _Serah kept it from me on purpose_, she thought darkly. She tolerated Snow's little group much better now than she had in the past. At the very least, they had stopped gallivanting around as "heroes" for the time being, knowing better than to mess with Gran Pulse beasts right away. Still, the carefree members had a way of setting the straight-laced soldier on edge. Her grip tightened momentarily around the cardboard box. _Maybe I can just leave it by the gate..._

"Well, well, Lieutenant Farron."

_Spotted. _Lightning cursed under her breath and looked up into the amber eyes and warm smile of NORA's outgoing bartender, who watched her with one hand on her hip and her head cocked to one side. "Lebreau," the soldier inclined her head slightly in greeting.

"To what do we owe this pleasant surprise?" The former freedom fighter approached the gate and swung it open, inviting the strawberry blonde inside with a jaunty bow. Behind her, Yuj and Maqui regarded Lightning with curious smiles as she entered the premises, but didn't say anything.

"Serah asked me to bring these for the kids."

Lebreau glanced inside the box at Serah's meticulously wrapped goods. "Looks great. You can bring them 'round back to the kitchen."

Light nodded once, uncomfortable with the way the other woman seemed to be examining her. "Is there a problem?"

The dark-haired woman's eyes shot back up. "No! It's just... you might want to leave your weapon here. Yuj and Maqui can watch over it."

The soldier glanced at the two young men, who happily waved at her in greeting. She knitted her brow. "I don't think so."

Lebreau shrugged. "Alright, but if the kids see it, they'll never leave you alone."

"I'll take my chances."

Lightning moved past Lebreau and, as instructed, carried the box around the orphanage where she found an open door that led to a simple kitchen. She walked in and set the box on the counter. Several giggling children ran in the hallway by the room.

Suddenly, a little girl who looked to be about six years old with wavy black hair ran inside the kitchen, frantic. She looked around the room and spotted the pantry. She ran to it and swung its door open. It was only when she attempted to close it did she notice Light. The girl put her index finger to her lips, her green eyes pleading for Light to remain silent. _She... kind of looks like Fang. _Or at least how she imagined the Pulsian warrior would have looked at that age. The soldier's chest clenched. _Serah's right. I do need to talk to someone._ Lightning smiled and nodded at the girl.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" A young boy's voice rang out from somewhere inside the orphanage.

Before long, the pitter patter of little feet came down the hallway. A boy with sandy blond hair appeared. He seemed to be around the same age as the girl. He looked at Light and frowned.

"Have you seen anyone hide in here?" He asked.

"Nope," Lightning shook her head.

He eyed her suspiciously. "Really?"

"Are you suggesting a Guardian Corps officer would lie?" She placed a hand on the hilt of her gunblade and looked him sternly in the eye.

The boy gulped. "No ma'am."

"Good." Light nodded curtly. "Run along now."

As soon as he bolted out the door, Lightning heard the hidden girl sigh.

"Thanks," she whispered, peeking at her from the pantry.

"No problem." Light continued unpacking the food while the girl continued to stare, her emerald orbs shining with interest. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Are... are you really a soldier?"

"Yes."

"Wow!" The kid's eyes widened even more. "So you kill monsters and stuff."

"Well..." Light hesitated. What would be the point of lying? "Yes."

"Wow..." The girl repeated. No longer worried she would be found, she approached the soldier and placed her tiny hands on the counter. "What's your name?"

"Lightning. But you can call me Light."

The girl giggled. "That's a funny name."

"I suppose it is," Light smiled at her. "What's yours?"

"Ashe." She continued to watch her arrange the sandwiches on the counter, as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "Is that for us?"

"It sure is," the strawberry blonde answered, removing the last sandwich from the box.

"Did you make them?"

"No."

"Oh..." The girl sounded disappointed.

"My sister did though."

"Oh!" She perked up again. "What's her name?"

"Serah."

"Oh! Ms. Serah! She's the best big sister!"

_Big sister Serah. _A warm feeling of pride spread throughout Lightning.

"Hey I found you!" The young boy from earlier exclaimed. He stood at the door again, but this time a half dozen or so more children were behind him, peeping into the kitchen.

"I don't care," Ashe stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm talking to a soldier!"

"A soldier?"

"What? No way!"

"Neat!"

It wasn't long before the rest of the children mobbed Lightning with a barrage of questions.

"Can we touch your gunblade?"

"Show us some moves!"

"How many fiends have you slain?"

"What does their blood look like?"

"Um..." Lightning pressed her back up against the counter as the kids closed in around her. Some were already reaching out to feel her weapon. _I'm surrounded. What do I do? It's not like I can just blitz my way out of this. _Just as she began wracking her brain for a more nonlethal escape route, Lightning heard a soft chuckle from the entrance. She looked up to see Lebreau leaning within the doorframe, her amber eyes sparkling with amusement.

The NORA member coughed to cover up another laugh and stepped inside the kitchen.

"Hey you guys, leave the Lieutenant alone," she scolded mildly.

"Awww come on Lebreau," various kids started whining.

"I don't want to hear it," the dark-haired woman shook her head. "Now scram or I'll put you all to work."

"Slave driver," some of the kids mumbled as they filed out of the room.

"I _can_ hear you," Lebreau called after them as she moved to stand next to Lightning. "You know Yuj and Maqui just might be needing help with that painting."

Ashe lingered in the threshold of the doorway, turning to look at the soldier hesitantly. "Ms. Light, are you gonna be one of the big sisters too?"

"Ashe, the Lieutenant-" the dark-haired woman began.

"Of course," Light interrupted. Lebreau looked at her in surprise. "Why do you think I'm here?"

Ashe beamed at her in a way that made the soldier's heart melt. "I'm glad," she said shyly before running off to join the others.

Next to her, Lebreau sighed. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No apologies needed. You did warn me."

"Well, I'm not one to say I told you so... but yep, I told you so." Lebreau winked at her.

Light watched as the bartender began moving about the kitchen comfortably. She pulled out a huge pot from one of the cabinets and set it on the stove. Next, she grabbed potatoes, onions, garlic, and tomatoes from the pantry and pulled various vegetables from the refrigerator - green beans, carrots, celery. She placed all the ingredients on the counter next to the sandwiches.

She glanced at Lightning. "You know, you didn't have to say that... to Ashe."

"I meant it," the soldier said sincerely, catching Lebreau's gaze directly.

Regarding her with newfound respect, the dark-haired woman nodded gratefully and gave her an appreciative smile. "You're alright, Farron."

_Were Lebreau's eyes always so golden? _Light shook her head and cleared her throat. "So what else can I do to help?" She had planned on testing the new battle simulator at the base today, but she supposed it could wait.

"You could help me prep these," she said, gesturing to the vegetables. "I plan to make a soup to go with their sandwiches."

Lightning swallowed. _Anything but that... _

Reading the hesitation on her face, Lebreau asked, "What's the matter?"

"I...I don't cook."

The dark-haired woman raised an eyebrow. "You're not cooking, soldier. You're chopping." Lebreau picked up Light's right hand and shoved a chef's knife into it. "If you can take down a fal'Cie or two, I'm sure a few onions won't stand a chance," she added.

Lebreau placed several onions and a cutting board in front of her. Light eyed the round bulbs. How hard could it be? _A target's a target_. She gritted her teeth and picked one up. Lifting the knife, she began to furiously hack away at the vegetables, ignoring the half-frightened, half-amused look Lebreau shot her way.

* * *

_The beyond  
Between life and death shrouded  
l'Cie, victorious, dwell  
Held at the whim of the Divine  
A mirror of humanity  
__for Maker to gaze  
__Unmoving without motive  
__Lest Providence provide light  
__Or Will breaks free_

Hope read the translation of the Pulsian recording over and over again as he and Sazh flew back to New Oerba. The setting sun glared a bright orange just over the horizon. _Held at the whim of the Divine... Unmoving without motive... Will breaks free... _The silver-haired teen's brow furrowed. _Are they trapped or do they just not want to leave?_

"So, boy wonder, what does it mean?" Sazh asked him as he piloted the personal aircraft back home.

"It... it could mean anything." Hope pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The beyond between life and death," the older man mused. "How do you suppose we get there? That is, besides murdering millions of people to open up some doorway to the Maker."

"I have no idea." _Was Light right all along - have we been wasting our time?_

"Hey, what's with that frown?" Sazh said. "We've come too far to stop now. We'll finish this just like we did before. Besides, don't you want to see Vanille smile again."

Hope looked up sharply at the pilot, who winked at him. He tried vainly to keep a blush at bay. "I've told you guys it's not like that..." _Plus I know how she feels about Fang. _"...but yes."

"So... is this concrete enough?" Off the boy's questioning glance, Sazh continued, "Are we gonna tell Light? And by 'we,' I mean 'you.'"

"No, not yet. We need more information." Hope hesitated. "I...I didn't want to drag him into this unless it was absolutely necessary, but... I think my father might be able to help."

"Your father?"

"We know PSICOM conducted studies on l'Cie. My father was a scientific consultant within the Sanctum." _It's the reason he was hardly ever around._ "He never really talked about his work but... he may have some contacts who'd be willing to grant him access to PSICOM's records."

Sazh nodded. "Makes sense." He glanced over at the teen. "You sure you want to get him involved?"

"Do we really have a choice?" Hope smiled sadly. _Some things you just do..._

* * *

Back in New Oerba, Lebreau sat on an orphanage porch step, playing pat-a-cake with little Ashe. Twilight was setting in, and other children squealed in delight as they played tag with the Farron sisters in the front yard. The Lieutenant was currently "it," and the former freedom fighter couldn't help but smile as she watched Lightning pretend she was too slow to catch anyone.

"...put it in the oven for baby and me!" Ashe exclaimed happily as they finished the nursery rhyme and clapped hands together one last time. "Ms. Lebreau, I want to play with Ms. Light now!"

"Alright." The dark-haired woman nodded with a laugh. All of the children had been quite taken with the Guardian Corps officer. She had to admit it was hard not to be - the soldier was striking after all. But when she smiled, the way she was doing now with the orphans... she was even more breathtakingly gorgeous. _And unavailable, of course. _Lebreau chuckled softly to herself. _Story of my life, _she thought as her eyes drifted to the equally beautiful Serah. She let out a sigh. _Damn Farrons and their hot genes. _

"Checking out Lightning's _weapon_ again, Lebreau?" Yuj snickered as he plopped down next to her and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"Shut up," she said grudgingly, though her voice held no real malice. She glanced at his feet. "You've got paint on your boots, by the way."

"What!" The blue-haired teen's back went ramrod straight as he examined his shoes frantically.

"Suck-er," the bartender rolled her eyes.

The young man relaxed considerably and shot her a dirty look. "Yeah, you're real hilarious."

"Hey it's Snow!" Maqui cried out from behind them.

Lebreau turned her gaze up to the darkening sky and, sure enough, could make out the silhouettes of two rapidly approaching hovercycles. In no time, the two men riding them landed and hopped off the machines, much to the delight of the children, who ran to the gate along with the sisters and Team NORA to greet the 'big brothers.'

"Hey!" Gadot waved happily to the kids as he entered. Meanwhile, Snow lifted one of the little boys and placed him on his shoulder. He leaned down to give Serah a quick kiss on the lips.

"Glad you could join us now that all the work's done," Yuj quipped.

NORA's second-in-command shrugged. "Sorry, guys, but duty called," he said.

"Really." Lightning crossed her arms. "And what duty would that be?"

"Uh, hey sis," Snow coughed into his hand, trying to play it cool. "You know... hero stuff."

"Hero stuff," she repeated skeptically.

"Can I come next time?" Maqui asked excitedly.

"No!" Snow and Gadot both replied in unison.

The blond brawler glanced nervously at Lightning, who narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Before the soldier could rev her interrogation into full gear, the orphanage's full-time staffers called the children in for dinner. A round of protesting "awws" and groans filled the air.

"Come on guys, listen to the matrons," Lebreau said as the children filed back into the orphanage. "We'll see you again next time."

"Ms. Light, you'll be back too, right?" Ashe said as she was carried into the house by one of the employees.

Her irritation with Snow seemingly forgotten, Light gave the girl a warm smile. "Of course."

"Thanks again for everything!" One of the matrons called out from the front door.

"Any time!" Snow replied with a wave, obviously relieved he had escaped Lightning's wrath for the time being. He avoided her questioning gaze as he turned to the remaining NORA members.

"Well, good job team!" he congratulated with a fist pump after the last child went back inside. "How 'bout we all get some drinks at the Cafe?"

The town's one and only bar, reverently named the "Bhodum Cafe," had become NORA's new stomping ground. It was where Lebreau could be found when she wasn't volunteering at the orphanage. The others happily murmured their assent... except Light.

"No thanks," the soldier replied.

"Come on, Claire, it'll be fun!" Serah pleaded.

The soldier squinted at her sister as if to say, _Don't push it._ "I'll just see you at home later, Serah."

Lebreau watched as Lightning nodded to the rest of them, turned, and made her way down the darkening street. Weighing her options for several seconds, the dark-haired woman reached a decision fairly quickly. "Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later," she said as she passed through the gate.

"Seriously 'breau?" Yuj shook his head at her.

She merely winked at him before jogging after the rapidly retreating soldier. _Damn, this girl is fast. _Even while walking, Light moved swiftly. Lebreau didn't know what possessed her into following the strawberry-blonde, but for some reason she just didn't want to part with her just yet. _I know I don't have a shot with Farron... _Thanks to Snow and Serah, she knew all too well that the soldier was still pining for one of their crystallized l'Cie companions - the sexy raven-haired warrior Lebreau had served once at the bar in Bhodum. _But it doesn't mean we can't be friends..._

"Hey Farron! Wait up!" she called out.

Lightning turned her head around but did not stop walking. Surprise barely registered on the soldier's face as she approached. "Lebreau, I already said I didn't want a drink."

"Who said anything about a drink?" She finally caught up to the Lieutenant, easily falling into step beside her. "I work at that place enough as it is. I don't want to spend all my time there! I thought maybe you could use some company."

"Not really," Light replied bluntly.

Lebreau laughed. _She doesn't pull punches, but I don't give up that easily._ "Alright, protection then."

Light looked the dark-haired woman up and down.

"Protection for me," Lebreau continued, shaking her head at the soldier's dubious look. "It's dangerous for pretty girls to walk home alone. Isn't it an officer's duty to protect the citizens?"

"I'm off duty," Light placed a hand on the hilt of her blade. "And since when were _heroes_ afraid to walk home at night?"

"I'm retired," the dark-haired woman grinned. She moved a few steps ahead of the strawberry blonde and turned to face her, now walking backwards. "Come on. I'll make it worth your while."

Lightning raised an eyebrow.

"If you provide me with escort protection, I'll..." She tapped her finger to her chin "...throw in a free meal and drinks at the cafe."

"I don't go to the cafe."

"I know, but maybe now you'll have a reason to."

"And what reason is that?"

"Yours truly."

Light nearly snorted, but shook her head instead. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Ouch." Lebreau's hands flew to her chest as if she had been stabbed. "Cooking lessons then?"

"Why are you so persistent?" The soldier stopped in her tracks.

The NORA member shrugged, ceasing her movement as well. "If we're gonna be volunteering together on a regular basis, I just thought I'd get to know you better," she said, all joking absent from her voice. "Didn't realize it was such a crime, Farron."

Lightning winced, appearing to regret her behavior. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Lebreau scrunched her face up, genuinely confused.

"Being difficult."

The bartender chuckled. "Farron, I have to put up with four overgrown babies on a regular basis. Believe me, you're nowhere near difficult."

"I just..." The strawberry blonde took a deep breath. "I'm not all that used to being social... I guess."

"You don't say!" Lebreau feigned shock, her amber eyes still very much warm and kind.

Light smiled faintly at the other woman's teasing. "I suppose a free meal wouldn't kill me," she said as she continued walking down the sidewalk at a much slower pace.

"Excellent choice, Lieutenant," the dark-haired woman smiled. No longer walking backwards, she strolled by Lightning's side. "For a minute there I was afraid you'd take the cooking lessons."

"I wasn't _that_ bad," Light gave her a sideways glance.

"No, but if you handle your gunblade as well as you did that knife, I'd definitely be worried for the town," Lebreau continued. "Let's just hope you don't run into any killer vegetables during one of your patrols."

Lightning shook her head, seemingly amused despite herself, and they continued in comfortable silence for several minutes. Lebreau watched the soldier out of the corner of her eye, pleased she had gotten her to relax a bit. She could still remember the first time they had met back in Bhodum. It seemed so long ago now. She and Yuj had "helped" the then-sergeant dispatch several fiends along the coast-not that Lightning had been appreciative of Team NORA's assistance in the slightest. She had been curt and dismissive.

Who would have ever guessed that the same soldier would have such a soft spot for children? _Serah was right... she really isn't all that scary... _

"You're really great with the kids," Lebreau spoke up. "They all love you."

The soldier's cheeks colored slightly from the compliment. "Well, they're great kids."

"They are," the dark-haired woman agreed. She lifted her eyes to the star-studded sky where she imagined Cocoon used to float. "Everyone lost something in the Fall. And we all have the option to wallow in our pain or step up to make things better." She glanced back at Lightning. "I'm glad you chose the latter."

The strawberry blonde seemed to fight down another blush. "I just wish I had started sooner."

"Better late than never, right?" Lebreau tore her gaze away and looked ahead, stopping suddenly in her tracks. "And we're here!"

"We're... what?" Light looked around confused. They had already reached the home Lebreau shared with the rest of NORA.

"Upset that you have to part with me so soon, are you?" A mischievous look appeared on the former freedom fighter's face.

"Hardly," the soldier scoffed good-naturedly.

_Well, well, Farron's getting the hang of this. _"Would you like to come in?" she invited as they walked to the front door, knowing full well the soldier would say no.

"No...thank you," Light said on cue. "Maybe some other time?"

The dark-haired woman nodded. "You're always welcome, Lieutenant." She opened the door and entered, turning to grin at Lightning one last time.

"Lebreau?"

"Hm?"

"You can call me Light, you know."

The bartender's smile widened. "Goodnight, Farron. I'll have that meal waiting for you."

She gave Lightning one more wink before shutting the door softly. Light stood there for several seconds, dumbfounded, before shaking her head and leaving. She barely noticed the small smile that spread across her face as she continued her way home.

* * *

_I have to go home._

Oerba Yun Fang stared at the silver necklace she cradled in the palm of her hand. _But where is home? _She looked up at the dark wall that flickered and began to disappear in front of her - the same wall that the blue-eyed phantom had vanished into. Somehow, deep down, she knew that the strawberry-blonde woman would know the answer. _But where did she go?_

"Fang!"

She turned at the sound of Vanille's anxious voice. The younger woman ran up to her, panting and out-of-breath.

"What's gotten into you?" Her light green eyes were filled with worry.

"Vanille, we have to go home." Surprisingly, no mind-numbing mist rolled into her mind once she uttered the words. She gripped the necklace tightly - it seemed to be keeping the memory-stealing fog at bay.

"Home? What are you talking about?" The redhead looked confused. "We are home!"

"No, Vanille, this place..." Fang shook her head. _How can I explain? _"It isn't right."

"How can you say that Fang?" Vanille sounded hurt. "This place... it's beautiful! And we're together. What more do you need?"

"Vanille, I can't explain it." She hated upsetting Vanille. "We just... We don't belong here!"

"We don't belong here? Or you don't want to _**be**_ here?"

"Vanille..."

"That's it, isn't it?" Anger was starting to lace her companion's voice. _Vanille never got angry._ "Why isn't this enough for you? Why am _**I**_ not enough?"

"What are you talking about?" Fang couldn't seem to tamp down her own growing frustration. "This isn't about you!"

"Then what is it about? Her? What does _**she**_ have that I-" Vanille's words were cut off by her sudden cry of pain. Grimacing, her hands instantly went to her temples.

"Vanille, are you okay?" She tried to reach out to the redhead, but a sudden wave of dizziness overcame her as well. "Who are you talking about?" Fang didn't notice that the necklace in her hand started glowing.

The younger woman looked shell shocked. "I... I don't know..." She looked down at Fang's hand, where a bright light was slipping past the cracks of her fingers. "Fang, what is that?"

The warrior looked down at her clenched fist in fascination. _What?_ Without thinking, she opened her hand, allowing the radiance to shine forth. It quickly enveloped them both. Various images started racing in her mind.

_FLASH. _Vanille. _FLASH. _Fireworks in a night sky. _FLASH. _A scruffy soldier and his elegant superior. _FLASH. _A blond man in a trenchcoat. _FLASH. _An eager-looking, silver-haired boy. _FLASH. _A dark-haired gentleman with a warm smile. _FLASH. _The strawberry-blonde soldier with the piercing blue eyes. _FLASH._ A monster with three large faces. _FLASH. _The same light-haired woman pulling her to her feet in front of a dark dragon. _FLASH. _Kissing her. _FLASH. _Making love to her. _FLASH. _Flying through a city by her side. _FLASH. _A multi-armed, horned-tail beast bent on destruction.

The rapid images were becoming blurry, like she was on a carousel spinning out of control. It nauseated her. Just as she thought she couldn't take it any longer, one last blinding white flash robbed her of sight. She raised her hands to shield her eyes and then...

_Laughter._

_Fang lowered her hands and was shocked by the sight that greeted her. Everything was hazy and unclear, but she felt surprisingly at ease. She was in someone's home, but she didn't recognize it, surrounded by the people who had appeared in her flashes. They were all laughing and smiling. The dark-haired man was showing the silver-haired teenager some kind of gadget, while a little boy ran in circles around them with an adolescent yellow bird. In the middle of the room, a tall blond had his arm around a happy young woman. He seemed to be regaling three others with some story - a colossal tank of a man, a long haired, flamboyant teen, and an excitable boy with spiky hair. _

_In a corner, she finally recognized someone. _Vanille. _The redhead spoke closely to someone with straight, shoulder-length dark hair. A shy, but flirty smile appeared on her warm face as she leaned toward the other woman for a kiss. _Who is that...? _She tried to get a closer look, but then gentle arms wrapped around her from behind. "It's not polite to spy," a familiar voice whispered in her ear. She turned her head and looked into the beautiful face and intense azure orbs she knew and loved..._

Before Fang could process any more, the vision disappeared in another bright flash and she blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11A

**A/N: **I'm so very sorry for the delay! I thought I was getting back into the writing groove after my trip, but then deadlines at work and other stressors from good ol' RL derailed me. As a result, I had to break Chapter 11 into two parts or else it would have taken me even longer to post an update. You guys'll notice right away I'm doing something a bit different in this installment in terms of character point-of-view. Without spoiling anything, I will say there's a reason for it, which I hope will be clear once I post part two. So please bear with me! As always, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to drop me a line about the fic. It really makes me happy to hear from you. :) Speaking of, I've got to give a shoutout to **squibee** because I "borrowed" his/her (sorry I can't tell by your penname if you're male or female!) descriptive nickname for Light in this chapter. lol. Hope you don't mind! And, of course, eternal thanks once again to **metacog **who always goes above and beyond with beta reading to make each chapter better.

* * *

_Adrenaline courses through me as I hop off the twin sisters with Snow and approach the only two figures left standing in the Agora of Palumpolum. I'm raring for a fight, but it seems the lone female soldier has taken care of 'em all for the time being. __This must be Lightning - __t__he 'sister-in-law' I've heard so much about from Snow. From the way the guy talked about her, I figured she'd be some horrifying beast of a woman. But no. Far from it, actually._

_She's beautiful._

_Her delicate, heartshaped face is framed by soft wisps of strawberry blond. Even from a distance, her eyes are the most arresting shade of cerulean I've ever seen. It's like staring into the heavens. A dozen or so unconscious soldiers lay scattered on the ground near her. She hasn't even broken a sweat. I'm impressed. _

_She lowers her gun and acknowledges our presence with a dismissive glance. She turns and grabs hold of her silver-haired companion, shoving him toward the tall brawler. I cross my arms and simply watch as Snow starts pleading to her about her crystallized sister. The soldier, her expression stone cold, will have none of it though. She merely barks orders for us to take care of the boy - Hope? - and she bolts off. _

_I can't keep the grin off my face. She's feisty. I like that. I know I should probably stay with Snow and the kid, but I'm not a babysitter. I want to follow the strawberry hotcake. She's fast, though. And I find I have to hustle in doubletime to catch up with her._

_"Lightning."_

_I call out to the soldier as she presses her back to a wall to peek around a corner. Her head snaps in my direction, surprise briefly flickering on her face that I followed her or that I knew her name. But her icy mask is back up in an instant, and she looks me up and down with steely blue orbs. Her gaze sends a shiver down my spine. The evaluation is over within a second or two, and I'm still alive. I suppose that means I pass muster._

_"Don't get in my way," she growls at me._

_"You're the one slowing us down, soldier," I say casually as I move quickly past her, not even bothering with stealth. I can see a group of reinforcements in the distance, heading right our way. "Can you keep up?"_

_I toss a smirk over my shoulder, and her eyes harden at my challenge. I stifle a chuckle as I turn my head back around and prepare for battle. I can hear her fall into step directly behind me. And then she overtakes me, running ahead to launch the first strike. I can tell this is gonna be fun already. _

* * *

Sazh Katzroy wasn't a man who was easily surprised. He had seen and done too much in the span of his 40-year-life for things to shock him. But this... this just took the cake... a very large cake... a colossal one, in fact...larger than Cocoon itself. He knew he should say something... or something. But for once in his life, he was absolutely floored speechless - an amazing feat to be sure. What was even more remarkable was the person behind it all.

"Sazh... are you okay?" Snow Villiers asked hesitantly from behind the pilot. Both men stood in a crystal cavern carved out by man and tool. The artificial light from their fluorescent lamps glinted and refracted around the enclosed area, causing their reflections to appear broken in the clear stone.

Mouth still agape, the older man didn't answer immediately as he continued to stare at the motionless figures in front of him. Fang and Vanille. His former comrades were encased in a wall that glistened with a glowing bluish hue. Suspended upside-down, the Oerban warrior faced the smaller girl he had taken under his wing during their journey. They very much resembled a human yin-yang symbol. Vanille held her companion's left hand between her own. It almost looked like she was praying. Fang's right hand remained free, clenched tightly in a fist, as if she were holding something.

"So this is what you've been up to," Sazh managed to say when he finally found his voice again. He hooted in delight suddenly. Shaking his head in astonishment, he reached out and laid a hand gently on where the two Pulsians were joined. Unlike the cool crystal surrounding them, the living crystal of l'Cie felt warm beneath his palm. "How'd you do it, trenchcoat?"

"I had help from the Cavalry," Snow answered humbly, but the pride was still evident in his voice.

"No, I mean... how did **you** manage to keep it a secret?" Sazh removed his hand and turned his head toward the brawler. "Especially from Lieutenant Grumpy."

Snow frowned. "Hey, heroes can keep secrets, alright?" He sounded mildly offended.

"And I can grow three heads and a tail," the pilot chuckled. "Guess that means you've been avoiding Light."

The younger man cleared his throat. "That... might have helped, yeah," he admitted.

"Thought so." Sazh, still impressed, turned his attention back to the Pulsian women who looked so peaceful in their crystal sleep. His throat tightened slightly. He hadn't realized just how much he missed them until now. "I'm guessing you haven't told her yet... since you're, you know, still in one piece?"

"Ahhhh..." the brawler drew out the one syllable and scratched the back of his head. "About that..." He approached Sazh and stood next to him. "I was kind of hoping you'd maybe want to help out?"

"Oh no," the older man laughed. "I wouldn't want to steal your thunder now. This is _**all **_you." _Besides, Hope and I have our own confessing to do. _"So what's next?"

"Rygdea and his men should be here soon to cut them out," Snow crossed his arms and gazed up at Fang and Vanille, a look of wonder on his chiseled face. "They'll be transported to the Guardian Corps base in New Oerba."

"And then what?" Sazh looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. "How do you plan on waking them up?"

"I, uh, actually haven't figured that part out yet," Snow winced sheepishly.

The pilot shook his head in amused exasperation. "Brawn over brains," he joked with a sigh. "Glad some things don't change."

"Hey!" Snow gave the older man a good-natured shove.

"I'm just teasing you, hero, calm down," Sazh raised his hands in mock surrender. "You've done more than enough. And the rest? Well, that's where Hope and I come in." He grinned, enjoying the look of confusion that spread across the blond's face. "You're not the only one who can keep a secret."

* * *

_"...the l'Cie continue their desperate flight and the military has now launched an all-out campaign to eliminate them..." _

_I turn from the television in the Estheim residence in disgust, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach. _Vanille... is she safe? _Several picture frames on a bookshelf to my left catch my eye - portraits of Hope and his family. The hollowness in my gut expands, making me feel queasy. _Some protector I turned out to be. I can't even keep tabs on my own family.

_I scowl as I pace back and forth in the posh living room, my mind consumed with the young woman I left at Euride._ Based on what Snow and Lightning told me, Vanille isn't alone. She's with another l'Cie named Sazh._ I shake my head, anger now starting to mix with worry._ Just how many l'Cie does that blasted Anima need?_ Glancing down at my scorched brand, I clench my teeth so hard my jaw starts to ache._ Enough to finish the focus I can't even remember.

_A frustrated sigh escapes from deep within me, and I sit down on a couch so as not to wear a groove into the Estheims' plush carpet. _Vanille... _I imagine she must be frightened, running around on this filthy viper's nest with a complete stranger. Even the other l'Cie had admitted they had just met the man on the Hanging Edge. Who knew if he could be trusted? My chest contracts painfully as I remember the fear in Vanille's eyes as we parted. I clench and unclench my fists. _I had to do it. I had to protect her... but... who's protecting her now? Who would be there for her to chase the nightmares away? _The guilt continues to claw at me, and I frown. _Why am I even still here? Pulse l'Cie or not, I don't owe anything to these people. They're Lindzei's brood.

_My gaze drifts toward the front door. There is but one path. _I have to find Vanille. Now might be my only chance. _I feel somewhat ashamed about leaving the others. The people of Oerba were known for their word of honor, and I had given my word to Raines and Rygdea to take down the Cocoon fal'Cie. _But I first made a promise long ago to protect my family. That takes precedence. Nothing's going to stop me. _I glance down the hall in the direction of the guest bedroom, where Light was watching over Snow, and then toward the other living area, where Hope was having a heart-to-heart with his father. _No one would be any the wiser if I just slipped out.

_My mind made up, I stand and head in the direction of the front door. I take maybe two steps before I hear _**her** _voice behind me._

_"Going somewhere?"_

_I swallow a curse. _Lady Luck must have it out for me. _I turn to face the stunning soldier I had the pleasure of spending the afternoon with. Lightning enters the room, her azure orbs no longer holding their earlier suspicion. Now, they are merely inquisitive. _

_"Just thought I'd take a look around outside," I lie coolly, hoping she doesn't see right through me. "Secure the perimeter."_

_"It's not safe right now," she says, her eyes scanning my face. "No one should be wandering off alone."_

_I feel instantly annoyed by the thinly veiled command in her voice._ And just who made you the leader?_ I want to say, but I bite my tongue. Now isn't the time for confrontations. Instead, I grin at her and give her a wink, "Worried about me, Light?"_

_She frowns at me and crosses her arms. "Don't be ridiculous," she replies, sternly. "If they spot you, you'll lead them directly here. Hope's father has risked enough to let us stay. I won't endanger him further." _

_Lightning's right, of course. I glance back toward the door, wondering if I can reach it before she does. I had seen her speed in battle first hand. _But am I faster? _I hate to admit that the answer is most likely _no. But I _am_ stronger.

_"We're going to find her, Fang."_

_My thoughts interrupted, I immediately turn my attention back to her. "What?"_

_"Vanille," she continues, her blue eyes filled with silent understanding._

_My mouth opens, but no sound comes out. _How did she know...?

_"In your shoes, I'd probably want to '_take a look around' _myself," she says with no hint of accusation in her voice. The corners of her lips turn up ever so slightly. It's not quite a smile, but it's the closest to one I've seen on her lovely face. I'm disappointed when it vanishes in an instant. "But it's not necessary." She looks me in the eye. "We'll find her. Together. I promise."_

_Her genuine sincerity warms me. Even though we've only known each other a few hours, I... believe her. It's inconceivable really. She's from Coccon. We should be enemies. I should despise her. And yet... I can't help but trust her. _

_"Thank you," I say._

_She nods at me and starts to make her way to the other room to join Hope and his father. "Bartholomew wants to see us. Snow's getting dressed. Are you coming?" _

_It's not really a question. I can only nod as she walks past me, and I follow her, my plans of escape long forgotten. _

* * *

Lightning Farron entered the packed Bhodum Cafe where the chatter of happy patrons and tantalizing aromas from its kitchen instantly enveloped her like a warm blanket. Glasses clinked and utensils scraped on dishes amid the laughter and the general merriment, and Light couldn't help but smile. When she first started visiting the popular New Oerba hangout, the bustle and the noise never failed in giving her a migraine. But now, after three months, she found herself looking forward to the friendly atmosphere that was always charged with high spirits.

Light snagged a stool by the crowded bar and sat down, watching the cafe's popular bartender serve a captivated audience. Lebreau, being the ever friendly flirt, turned on the charm full-throttle as she prepared drink after drink with ease. Her hands were a blur above the bar, grabbing and flipping colorful bottles, large and small, like a master juggler. And she did it all with a bright smile as she engaged in playful conversation.

An extremely intuitive listener, the dark-haired woman had a way of putting people at ease and making them feel special - as evidenced by the adoring looks from her customers. It was no wonder people kept coming back for more. _Myself included_, Light acknowledged. What she had intended to be one, and only one, visit to the Cafe three months ago had turned into another and another and another. Before the soldier knew it, she found herself routinely visiting the Cafe after duty. The only times she didn't go were on the days they volunteered together at the orphanage, and Lightning escorted the former freedom fighter home.

"Farron!" Lebreau spotted her. She excused herself from a trio of young women who were quite obviously infatuated with the dark-haired woman. Lightning could practically see the dreamy stars and hearts around their heads. The bartender sauntered up to the soldier and placed the usual club soda with a twist in front of her.

"One of these days I'm gonna get you try something stronger, and then we'll have some real fun," the dark-haired woman grinned. She had to raise her voice slightly to be heard.

"It's always good to have dreams, Lebreau," Lightning took a sip of the refreshing drink, savoring the way it cooled her on its way down. It was just what she needed after a long day of training new recruits. As she set the glass back down, her eyes drifted to the smitten girls who giggled and tried to stealthily watch her friend with longing-filled eyes. She shook her head. "I see you're breaking hearts again."

"What can I say? It's a curse," Lebreau sighed. "Are you jealous?" The bartender smiled at her mischievously.

Light didn't even dignify the statement with a reply.

"You know, if you wanted, you could always get in on the action," Lebreau added with a wink. "You'd make a terrific wingman."

_Here we go again. _"Tempting. Really. But no."

The bartender placed her hands on the bar and leaned forward. "You can't be a hermit for the rest of your life, Farron," she said, mock sternly. "Chicks dig the lone-wolf soldier type. I can picture it now." Lebreau looked up and into the distance, as if watching a scene play out before her. "You'd lure them in with your dark and brooding ways-"

Lightning's brows knitted together. "I don't brood."

Lebreau shot her a "Bitch, please" look before continuing as if Light hadn't interrupted, "Then you'd love 'em and leave 'em. And I'd be there to help them pick up the pieces."

"So you're saying you'd want my _leftovers_?"

Lebreau let out a laugh, slapping one hand down on the bar in delight. "That's harsh, Farron. I approve. But, you know, one person's leftovers is another's first feast."

_Why are we friends again? _Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose. _This girl is ridiculous... She's almost as bad as... _Light felt a familiar pang in her chest, and stopped herself from finishing the thought. "Lebreau, while all that sounds... charming," _And by charming, I really mean frightening, _"I already told you I-"

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes slightly. "I know, I know, you're waiting for your true love to thaw out."

"You know that's not it-"

"Did you ever stop to think about what would happen if she came out of stasis when you're, like, 92?" Lebreau scrunched her face. "She'll still be all Ms. Exotic Hotness while _you,_" she pointed a finger directly in Lightning's face, "you will be creaking away in a rocking chair."

Light breathed out an exasperated sigh. _What possessed me to tell Lebreau about Fang?_ "I told you... I'm not waiting for Fang." _Even if I was, she already chose Vanille. "_I'm just not ready yet. You understand that, don't you?"

Lebreau's expression softened. "I do, but..." She placed a warm hand over one of Light's. Gone were the teasing and the jokes. "Try not to wait too long to start living again, Farron. Or you're gonna miss out." The bartender's eyes drifted to the entrance and a curious expression passed over her features. "Looks like your boy is here."

Confused, Lightning turned her head and was surprised to see Hope standing near the doorway on his tiptoes, scanning the crowd.

"Light!" He waved at her when he saw her at the bar. Her protege quickly made his way over to them.

"Hope?" The soldier asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Farron, what kind of greeting is that?" Lebreau shook her head at Light before turning her attention to the silver-haired teen. "How's it going, cutie?"

Hope blushed slightly, and Light fought the urge to roll her eyes. _She'd pinch his cheeks too if the bar wasn't in her way._

"Hi, Lebreau," he said. He looked back at his mentor. "I was looking for you."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine! It's just... if you have a moment... there's something I need to tell you." Hope looked extremely uncomfortable. Lightning frowned. _He looks like Snow when he's hiding something. _

"Could it be...a love confession?" Lebreau chimed in, waggling her eyebrows at him.

"W-what!" The teen turned even redder. "N-no no!"

_She really can't help herself. _Light glared at her friend. "Don't you have a job to do?"

"Fine, fine." The bartender replied in a sing-song tone, returning to serve customers she had already neglected for too long. "Let me know if you need anything."

Lightning looked back at Hope, who was more interested in watching Lebreau's retreating backside. "What do you need to tell me?"

His gaze quickly shot back to her, embarrassed that he'd been caught in the act. "I... I can't tell you here."

Lightning's frown deepened. "Why not? What's going on?"

"It's something I... well, and Sazh and Snow... need to show you. Something you need to see for yourself. But you have to promise you won't get mad."

Warning bells erupted within her now. "Hope..." She tried not to scowl at the boy.

"Will you promise, Light?" His green, puppy-dog eyes implored her to acquiesce. "Please?"

Lightning could feel the irritation building within her despite Hope's earnest expression. She took a deep breath and counted to ten. _You can give Hope, at least, the benefit of the doubt._ "Okay." She nodded and exhaled.

Hope sighed in relief. "Thank you." He turned to the door. "Follow me."

Light hesitated for a brief moment but stood to follow the silver-haired teen. She turned her head to make eye-contact with Lebreau, who caught her gaze instantly from the other side of the bar. The bartender waved and irreverently blew her a kiss goodbye. Lightning gave her a small smile before moving toward the exit. Despite her promise to Hope, her thoughts were already beginning to darken. _What are those three up to?_

* * *

_I can't keep my eyes off Lightning as she destroys mob after mob of holographic droids in the training simulator aboard the Lindblum. Leaning against a wall with my arms crossed, I watch her, unnoticed, from a corner of the room. To a layman, her speed would be absolutely dizzying. But I can follow her movement easily with my warrior's appraisal. _

_My admiring gaze sweeps across her taut, well-defined muscles and drinks in the fluid movement of her body as she expertly dodges a barrage of enemy fire with carefully timed leaps and backflips. Light isn't in the defensive for long before she switches to the offensive, drawing from her ravager skills to unleash consecutive thunder bolts on her foes. Once staggered, she uses her gunblade, now in its sword form, as if it were an extension of her own body, cutting down opponents with deadly precision. So swift is she that it seems like she glides across the floor with every arc and swipe of her weapon. _

_She really is quite a marvel to behold... for someone from Cocoon. No way could she hold a candle to me, of course. So, naturally, I can't wait to challenge her. I can feel the tingles of excitement fluttering in my stomach at the prospect of sparring, finally, with someone worthy. When she dispatches the last droid, the holograms promptly disappear and the program ends. _

_I announce my presence by slowly clapping my hands together. "You're great with that gunblade, soldier, but how are you without it?" _

_Light instantly whirls around in surprise, gunblade at the ready. She seems to relax when she sees it's only me. I can't tell whether I'm disappointed or not that she doesn't consider me a threat. "Excuse me?" she asks, wiping sweat from her brow with the back of her free hand. Strands of her hair, damp from the exertion, cling to the sides of her face. _

_"Anyone can hide behind a weapon," I continue, pushing off the wall. I unhook my lance and prop it up against the spot I just left. "But the mark of a true warrior lies in hand-to-hand combat."_

_"That's one opinion," she says dismissively. With a flick of her wrist, she transforms her blade back into a firearm and holsters it in one smooth, sweeping motion._

_"It's the only one that matters," I reply, putting as much confidence in my voice as possible just to rile her. It works. I can already feel the irritation rolling off her in waves as I move closer, my boots clanging on the metal floor of the training area. "Do you mean to tell me you couldn't beat someone like Snow without your gunblade?"_

_I bask in the heat of her glare. The soldier is just too entertaining. _

_"I don't need _**anything **_to take care of the likes of Snow," Light says gruffly. "Or you for that matter."_

_Hook, line, and sinker. "Is that right? Then by all means _take care_ of me," I grin at her and place a hand on my hip. I try to contain the anticipation coursing through me at the thought of grappling with the soldier and her hot, sweaty... I shake my head. Where is my mind going? And why is it so hot in here all of a sudden? "Don't go getting too big for your britches," I say in my cool drawl. "I'm no hologram."_

_"Doesn't matter," she replies, removing the holster she uses to sheath her weapon_ and placing it on the ground. _"You're nothing but a target like all the rest." _

_"I'm shaking in my boots here," I say, positioning myself in a defensive crouch. I give her another cocky smile that makes her clench her jaw. "So bring it on, soldier. Let's see what you've got."_

_I won't attack first even though that's usually my style. No. I'll let the soldier make the first move. There's no way I'll lose to her._

* * *

Snow had seen his future sister-in-law display many different states of anger during their ordeal as l'Cie, from mild irritation to icy cold disgust to blazing rage. He knew firsthand how that anger manifested itself as aggression, whether it be a backhanded slap, a painful right hook, or her devastating Army of One. That was all fine. Anger, he could handle. He could even sentinel through aggression.

But to have no reaction from her whatsoever? That was new. And it filled him with dread.

Ten minutes had already passed since Hope ushered Lightning into the Guardian Corps hangar bay where Snow and Sazh waited. She had worn a semi-curious, semi-annoyed expression on her face when she saw them, which immediately melted away to one of stark professionalism upon seeing Rygdea, to whom she gave a sharp salute.

Snow had been thankful for the leader's presence. Even Lightning wouldn't kill them outright in front of the Cavalry's Brigadier General. But it turned out he wasn't needed... for Lightning had yet to say anything let alone move an inch since they revealed the "surprise." Even as Hope explained what Snow had done, and what he and Sazh had discovered about crystallization, she just stood there in shocked silence. She said and did absolutely nothing except continue to stare at Fang and Vanille.

Snow punched his left palm with his right fist out of nervous habit. He hoped the motion would help warm his hands, which had gotten clammier with each wordless minute - to the point where he had lost feeling in his fingers. He couldn't tell if Light was looking at Fang or Vanille or if she was even processing what was in front of her. _I wish I knew what she's thinking, _the blond brawler thought before he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his rib cage from where Sazh elbowed him. He rubbed the tender spot and glanced at the pilot, who motioned toward Lightning with his head and quietly mouthed the words, "Say something to her."

"Why me?" Snow mouthed back.

"Because you did this," Sazh's lips replied, still without sound. He motioned toward their crystallized companions with his hands.

"But you guys did stuff too!" He said, pointing to the older man and Hope, who ignored them and continued to watch Light nervously.

Without any of them noticing, Rygdea rolled his eyes and took a step forward, addressing the motionless woman. "Lieutenant, is everything alright?"

The sound of her superior's voice seemed to snap Lightning out of her stupor. Snow held his breath as she turned to face them once again. _Come on, Light. Say something already. Go apeshit on us if you want! That'd be better than this silent treatment. _

"Sir, yes sir," she said sharply, standing ramrod straight at full attention.

"At ease, Lieutenant," the general winced and put a hand up, not appearing to be entirely comfortable with the formality. "I know it's a lot to take in," he continued while she spread her feet shoulder-width apart and held her hands behind her back. "You're one of the heroes who saved Cocoon, and I'm sorry we had to keep this from you. But you know better than anyone that some folks out there want nothing more than to harm you former l'Cie. For security reasons, the less people who knew, the better. Even Katzroy and Estheim didn't know until today."

"Of course, sir." Snow thought he heard Light's voice waver ever so slightly, but her expression still carried no emotion. "Permission to be excused, sir."

Rygdea sighed and regarded Light for a few moments before nodding his head. "Granted."

"Thank you, sir," she executed another salute before turning on her heel and making her way toward the exit without so much as one glance to the other men.

_What have I done? I broke Light! Serah's gonna kill me. _Snow was about to call out to her, but Hope beat him to it.

"Wait! Light!" The teen tried to go after the strawberry blonde, but Sazh reached out and grabbed him by his shoulder and held him back.

"Let her go, son."

"But..."

"The soldier needs some time to process things," the pilot shook his head. "In the meantime, we should start getting phase two ready."

Hope's shoulders slumped in disappointed. "Without Light?"

"If we have to," Snow said quietly, watching as his sister's retreating form disappeared. "We've come too far to quit now."

"You're right," the boy nodded in agreement though his eyes remained unsure. "I'll call my dad."

"The lab should be ready to go whenever you are," Rygdea chimed in. "I hope you guys know what you're doing."

Snow smiled sadly, glancing back one last time at where Light disappeared. "Unfortunately, heroes hardly ever do."

* * *

With every step she took away from the hangar bay, Lightning found it more and more difficult to breath. No matter how much air she took in, it wasn't enough. She felt like she was suffocating in a vacuum. The burning in her chest flared to match the stinging heat in her eyes. _You've got to keep it together, soldier_. She rounded a corner and, when she was sure she was out of anyone's line of sight, she broke into a sprint. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. She just had to get away.

Light's heart had stopped when she first laid eyes on Fang, and everything around her melted away into oblivion. Even in crystal, the warrior's striking features were gorgeously defined. She had wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her, but she remained motionless upon seeing Fang's hand enveloped by Vanille's. She had been right all along about Fang's choice.

The emotional dam the soldier had erected began to crack as the image of the Pulsians, eternally hand-in-hand, flooded her mind and re-opened the wound she had thought had healed. Her heart throbbed in raw agony with every beat and, try as she might, she couldn't hold the tears at bay any longer. They trickled down her cheeks slowly at first but soon flowed freely. She could taste their hot saltiness as they began to cover her lips. Disgusted by her weakness, she angrily wiped her face and willed herself to run even faster into the cool, dark night, hoping beyond reason that she could somehow escape the pain.


	12. Chapter 11B

**A/N: **It's been more than a month since my last update, and I feel terrible for it. Please accept my apologies! :( It's RL's fault! To thank you for your patience and understanding, this chapter is actually twice as long than normal. :) Hope you all enjoy it!

I also wanted to thank everyone who encouraged me to continue, either through reviews or PMs. I really can't tell you how much it means to me. I especially want to thank **CalicoJill, **who drew an AWESOME picture of Fang and Bahamut (check it out at calicojill(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/art/Fang-and-Bahamut-172578175). It really made my day! Also wanted to thank **Requ **for the helpful suggestion to make Fang's POVs less flowery. I did my best to make it so.

And, of course, hugs and thanks to **metacog **for not only beta reading this chapter, but also helping me work through an early draft of it when I was suffering from writer's block. :)

Speaking of, be sure to check out the Light/Fang forum created by **metacog **and the always funny and awesome **Skyance **at forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Fang_X_Lightning/77943/. You can also vote for your favorite couple name for Fang/Light there. (Not that I'd try to sway votes, but I happen to like 'Flight.') :)

_

* * *

_

_The full white moon hung heavily in the black, crushed velvet sky. On this dark night, the other stars remained hidden from view, as if too intimidated to compete with the celestial body's brilliant shine. Luna provided the only light to the world below where all was still on a wide open plain, frozen in time except for a gray fog stretching languidly across the expanse. Nothing disturbed the tranquility until...WHOOSH... an Angel broke through the mist with a Shadow in fevered pursuit. Tall wild grasses rapidly bent and swayed as the beings floated swiftly and silently above them. Cool droplets of dew sprayed up into the air in their wake._

_Under the moon's indifferent gaze, light and dark continued the game of cat and mouse - Angel never giving ground, nor Shadow gaining - over gentle hills and shallow valleys, and into a thick wood where the moonlight barely filtered through the dense canopy. Even in darkness, they darted nimbly among the tall trees of the forest, dodging left and right as if avoiding the thick, massive legs of towering giants. Finally, Angel reached a clearing with a pond so still it resembled a pane of polished obsidian. Without slowing, she moved to the edge of the water and then stopped suddenly, as if teetering above an abyss. And just as she was about to fall in, Shadow appeared and enveloped her. The woman of light turned then and wove herself into the shade, but whether she was fighting off her pursuer or initiating an intimate embrace, it was difficult to tell. Purple bolts of energy crackled around them as they continued to knit and lace together, as if merging to form one being… _

Bang, bang, bang!

A loud hammering sound jolted Lebreau into consciousness. _What the...? _Groggy and disoriented, she found herself lying on her side in bed, tightly hugging a pillow between her arms. Her heart drummed like a frenzied percussionist against her ribcage. Lebreau squeezed the cushion. Did she have a nightmare? She couldn't remember clearly. The faint remnants from her dream were already evaporating from her memory's grasp. Based on the feeling of unease in her chest, she knew at the very least that the reverie had been a strange one. Frowning, she lifted her head slightly and noticed then that it was still dark outside her window. _Dammit! What time is it? _She squinted at the alarm clock by her bed and moaned in frustration. _2:57 _the numbers read with an angry red glow. _You've got to be kidding me. I just went to bed an hour ago! _

Bang, bang, bang!

There was that damned noise again that had startled her from her sleep. It was coming from the front door, louder and more persistent. Lebreau groaned and flipped onto her stomach, putting her head underneath her pillow in a vain attempt to block out the noise.

"Go away!" Her order was muffled under fabric and fluffy down feathers. She felt warm and comfortable underneath her soft blanket, like a caterpillar in a cocoon. She wasn't about to get up at this time of night. Whoever it was could come back later. No sound came for a good 30 seconds. She sighed in relief and began to closer her eyes again. _Finally..._

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Oh for Eden's sake!" She yelled, violently throwing the cushion and her covers off. She leaped from her bed and charged out into the dark, quiet hallway, not bothering to throw a robe over her gray sweat shorts and black tank top.

"I know you lazy bastards can hear it too!" She shouted in the direction of Yuj, Maqui, and Gadot's bedrooms. None of them stirred. _Typical. _She huffed her way down the stairs and toward the front door, slapping on light switches along the way and stomping on the cold metal floors as loudly as her bare feet allowed.

"This better be good whoever you are or else I've got .45-caliber bullet with your name on it!" She swung the door open and froze. The last person she expected at this hour stood at her doorstep.

"Farron?" Lebreau rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. When she opened them again, Lightning Farron, unfortunately, was still there, looking slightly worse for wear. Her tousled strawberry blonde hair seemed more disheveled than normal. Her usually crisp uniform was wrinkled and untidy. "What are you doing here?" Lebreau sighed. _And why couldn't it wait until later?_

"Lebreau." The soldier looked the bartender up and down, noting her current state of undress. "I'm sorry for waking you." She didn't sound at all guilty. "Can we talk?"

_Now? _"Um..." Before she could reply, Light had already made her way past her and gone inside. "...sure. Make yourself at home."

Lebreau shut the door and followed her friend, wishing now that she had thrown something over her clothes and brushed her hair, which she was sure was sticking up in all sorts of strange angles that would have made Gadot proud. She ran her fingers through her dark locks to tame them as much as she could before she caught up with Light in the living room, where the soldier was silently pacing, fists clenched, next to the wicker coffee table that Maqui had proudly constructed out of bamboo. The sound of Lightning's footsteps was absorbed by an area rug stitched with palm tree patterns.

"Is... everything okay?" Lebreau ventured. The answer to her question was a very obvious no. She watched the soldier take a few steps in one direction then immediately turn and walk back to her starting position, repeating the exercise over and over. Although Light's face remained calm, her tension was palpable. Even without spiky flaming hair and jagged teeth, she reminded Lebreau of a taut, overinflated Bomb on the brink of exploding. "Can I get you anything? Food? Water? Weapon of mass destruction?"

Light stopped moving and looked at her, fire smoldering in her normally cool baby blues. "Lebreau, we're friends, aren't we?"

_Ah, not in the mood for jokes. _"Of course, Farron." The bartender nodded.

"And friends are honest with each other, right?"

"Yes," she agreed slowly, drawing out the one syllable. _Where is she going with this?_

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Lightning crossed her arms, looking very much like a stern school principal coaxing a confession from a student.

"Um." The question took Lebreau off-guard. _You're the one who barged in here_. She crossed her own arms, mirroring Light's stance. _Is there anything _**you'd **_like to tell _**me**_? _She almost voiced her thoughts out loud but wisely bit her tongue. "No."

"Nothing at all?" The soldier squinted and scanned her face intensely, as if she were casting Libra on an enemy.

"Farron, my synapses are barely firing right now," Lebreau said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "What could I possibly need to tell you at 3 in the morning?"

"Nothing about Snow?" Light moved to stand in front of the bartender, almost intimidating.

"Snow?" The dark-haired woman frowned in confusion and willed herself not to take a step backward. "What about him?" _God, what did the boss do now? _Her mind raced through a number of possibilities. _Did she catch him in bed with Serah? I knew he wouldn't be able to hold out until the wedding. Yuj owes me 500 gil._

"You knew nothing about his.. extracurricular activities?"

_Extracurric-Alright, I've had it. _"Farron, what is with the interrogation?" Lebreau snapped in irritation. "I have no idea what the hell Snow is up to half the time and, quite frankly, I don't even want to know sometimes!" She watched Light run a hand through her bangs in frustration. "What happened?"

"He..." Lightning raised both hands and curled her fingers in a squeezing motion, like she was imagining strangling the life out of her future brother-in-law. "He excavated Fang and Vanille."

"He…he what!" _Okay, I wasn't expecting that. Damn. Guess that bet's still on. _Lebreau shook her head. Her fatigue had clearly shortened her attention span. She shook her head to expel the last bits of grogginess from her sleep-deprived mind. _Focus on Lightning._ "So they're back?"

"In crystal." The soldier's eyes hardened from the memory. "And you didn't know about it?"

"No. I mean, I noticed he's been disappearing a lot with Gadot lately but..." She rubbed her forehead with her right hand. She could feel the dull throb of a headache beginning to form. "I swear to you, Farron, Snow didn't say one word to me about it."

Light examined her face once again, searching for any signs of dishonesty. After a few moments, she nodded, apparently convinced. The soldier sighed and turned around, resting her hands on her hips and bowing her head toward the floor. Her anger, however, remained just below the surface.

Just now realizing how tense she had become during their exchange, Lebreau forced herself to relax. "How did you find out?" She began massaging the back of her neck with her left hand, slowly kneading out the knots.

"He showed them to me," Light said. "They're at the base."

"That's good, right?" Lebreau smiled at her still agitated friend's back. "What's the problem?"

"What's the problem!" The soldier exploded and whirled around. This time Lebreau did take and involuntary step backwards. "The problem is that Snow went behind my back to do this when I've made it explicitly clear we should all leave well enough alone!" Lightning's fists curled back into fists. "And not only him, but Sazh and Hope..."

"They were in on it too?" Lebreau was impressed in spite of her friend's anger. She didn't think the old man and the pipsqueak had it in them to brave Lightning's wrath.

"Not exactly." Light gritted her teeth. "But they've been searching for ways to decrystallize them."

"So let me get this straight." Lebreau put her hands up to stop the soldier's rant and shook her head. "The guys all went out of their way to try and save your friends - one of whom is, like, the love of your life - and you're pissed." She dropped her hands in dumbfounded disbelief. "Farron, have you **lost** your mind!"

Lightning glared at her. "I knew you wouldn't understand." She stormed toward the exit.

"Oh no you don't." Now fully awake, Lebreau stepped forward and blocked Light's path with an outstretched arm. "I understand completely, Lieutenant Alpha. But don't pretend this is about them stepping on your toes or usurping your authority." It was obvious what, or who, was really causing Lightning's angry reaction at news that would make most people happy. _Normal people, at least._ "You're upset about Fang."

The soldier narrowed her eyes. "This has nothing to do with her," she said in a low voice laced with warning.

"It has everything to do with her!" Before Lebreau could react, Light whipped around her with blinding speed. She was already out the door when the dark-haired woman finally realized what had happened.

_Oh no she didn't! _"Hey!" She ran after Lightning, who now walked briskly down the dark neighborhood sidewalk. The cold cement felt grainy and rough beneath her bare feet. "Farron, wait!"

"Go to bed, Lebreau," Light barked. She didn't even turn her head. "It was a mistake coming here."

The curt dismissal caused Lebreau's own irritation to spike. Finding a burst of swiftness she didn't even know she had, she sprinted forward, grabbed the strawberry blonde's shoulder, and spun her around. "We're not done."

Her bold and forceful order seemed to surprise the other woman into stillness. _Thank Eden. _Lebreau knew she wouldn't have been able to keep up with the soldier's swift pace for too long.

"**You **came to **me**, Farron, in the middle of the _freakin' _night," _And interrupted my beauty sleep, thank you very much!_ "because you know I'm one of the only people who can cut through your bull." With too much skin exposed in her current outfit, Lebreau shivered slightly from the chill in the air. She crossed her arms, more so to ward off the cold, but to also appear stern. "The least you can do is afford me the respect of not walking away."

Light winced and, visibly chagrined, turned her head down and stared at the ground. She remained silent for a few moments before softly saying, "You're right." She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Lebreau sighed and tried to calm her own tone. "Listen, I get that you're upset they kept secrets from you. Maybe they didn't tell you because they didn't want to get your hopes up. Or maybe they were afraid of how you'd _react_." She gestured up and down at the soldier with her hand to prove her point. "Can you really blame them?"

Her friend opened her eyes but said nothing and continued to avoid her gaze. Lebreau uncrossed her arms and laid what she hoped was a comforting hand on Lightning's shoulder. "They probably shouldn't have kept it from you but... they're your family. You know they meant well. Don't take your fear out on them."

"I'm not afraid of anything," Lightning said, defiantly shrugging off Lebreau's touch.

_Like hell you're not. _Drawing in a deep breath, the dark-haired woman reminded herself to keep her temper in check. Exhaling, she pinched the bridge of her nose. The headache that had been forming earlier was now full-blown. _Fighting with her won't get you anywhere._

"Farron..." She paused. "Light."

It was the first time she had ever used her friend's chosen name. And though she said it as softly as possible, it immediately grabbed the soldier's attention. When Lightning looked at her, Lebreau held her gaze gently. "You've spent months trying to get over Fang and now that there's a possibility she might be back in your life, it scares you. So you hide your fear behind this...wall of fury." She gave her a small smile. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Lightning's eyes wavered almost imperceptibly, but Lebreau caught it. She had learned long ago how to interpret people's thoughts and feelings based on their physical reactions, however small. It was a talent that served her well at the cafe and the orphanage. The soldier blinked a few times and then looked away, but not before Lebreau saw the pain that flashed in her blue eyes. She knew she had struck a nerve.

"You're wrong," Light said weakly.

The dark-haired woman sighed. "Now you're just being stubborn." _What a surprise. _Lebreau noted that Light's shoulders were relaxing. With her anger and tension quickly seeping away, the soldier looked almost deflated now, and Lebreau ached in sympathy for her friend. "Why don't we go back inside? It's cold out here. You can correct me there."

Lebreau reached out and took Light's hand. Giving it an encouraging squeeze, she led the soldier back into the warmth of the house, relieved that her friend didn't pull away.

* * *

_There's nothing quite like the Gran Pulse sun. It's warm and invigorating and so radically different from that imposter inside Cocoon. It doesn't just provide light. It provides life. My senses hum from it. The air I breathe is fresh and clean, not stale like on Lindzei's filthy world. Closing my eyes, I lose myself in the wilderness of Vallis Media - the musky scent of the earth, the playful chirps of the birds, the gurgle of a nearby stream, the gentle caress of the wind. _Listen to me waxing poetic, _I shake my head, amused. Those were all things I never noticed 500 years ago. They were too trivial. I swear I'll never take them for granted again. _

_"You kept your promise."_

_I smile at the familiar voice. Opening my eyes, I turn my head to watch Vanille join me on a ledge near our base camp. Her red hair shines brightly in the sunlight._

_"You got us home." She gives me a wide smile before looking out into the narrow valley. "Thank you, Fang."_

_We've been reunited for a while now. But I still feel relieved at having her safely by my side once again. "Don't thank me, yet." I return her smile. "We've still gotta find a way to get rid of these brands, yeah?"_

_She nods at me, green eyes sparkling with hope. "We'll find one. I know we will."_

_I chuckle at Vanille's eternal optimism. We're exploring Gran Pulse, on foot no less, for something that may not even exist. We haven't found any signs of human life. If we can't remove our brands, we'll have to complete the Focus or it's a one-way ticket to Cie'th City. And even if I could convince the others to fulfill the Focus – _Fat chance of **that **happening -_ we'd have no way to return to Cocoon to do it. Our airship is gone. Bahamut can't carry us for too long, and he definitely can't fly all the way up to the damned nest. _

_In short, we're screwed._

"_Don't scowl." Sensing my darkening mood, Vanille takes my hand and squeezes it firmly. "There's nothing we can't do." Her palm is warm, her fingers smooth. Her touch instantly relaxes me. "You'll see."_

_If anyone else had said it, I would have dismissed them entirely. I could never do that to Vanille. Her faith is just too infectious. It never fails to melt away my cynicism-just like it always has ever since we were young. I love her for it._

_She yawns then and quickly covers her mouth with her hand. "Sorry."_

_"Why don't you get some rest?" I nod my head in the direction of our makeshift camp where Lightning and the others are standing. The soldier looks like she's giving out orders... as per usual. She just can't give it a rest. I watch her for a millisecond longer than I should and she senses it immediately. My stomach flutters slightly as she turns toward me, and I'm annoyed by my body's reaction. _I am Oerba Yun Fang, the strongest warrior of the north, not some simpering school girl! _She holds my gaze briefly before resuming her task. _

_"I should probably help with something."_

_Vanille's voice grabs my attention again and I clear my throat. "There's nothing that needs to be done now that can't wait 'til a bit later."_

_"But Lightning..."_

"_Now don't you worry about the soldier. If she's got a problem, she can deal with me." _

"_Don't go starting trouble, Fang." She places a hand on my arm. _

"_Me? Never."_

_Shaking her head, Vanille gives me one more smile and walks back to the camp. I turn my attention back to the landscape. It isn't long before I hear footsteps rustling in the grass behind me. They're too heavy to be Hope, but not leaden enough to be Snow. There's no swagger to them, so it can't be Sazh. They come nowhere close to Vanille's light and perky footfalls. No, these steps have the sound of stark, determined purpose, which leaves only..._

_"Light." I don't turn around. She comes to stand beside me in the same spot Vanille just left. From the corner of my eye, I see she's in her usual crossed-arm stance. I wait for her to scold me about letting Vanille rest, but she doesn't. She just looks out into the valley._

_"Hope and Vanille look like they could use a break," she says by way of greeting. "The rest of us will scout ahead. Can you handle things here?"_

_I shoot her a grin. "What, I'm not invited to the party?" _

"_You're more than welcome." She glances back toward camp. I follow her gaze to Vanille. "I just figured you'd like some time to catch up."_

_I nod. Vanille and I do have a lot to talk about, and I want to watch over her. After Euride, I swore she'd never leave my sight again... but... I want to go with Lightning too. I conceal a frown. I don't know why, but the thought of being left behind upsets me. Maybe I'm just uncomfortable with the idea of three Cocoon residents wandering about alone... but that's ridiculous. After the Palamecia and the Ark, I know Light's more than capable of taking care of herself, as are Sazh and Snow - not that I'd admit that to any of them. _Quit being foolish. You're back home. You just want to get some action, Gran Pulse-style. _I nod inwardly. _Yes, that's it...

"_Is there a problem?" She looks at me curiously._

"_No," I say perhaps too quickly. She raises an eyebrow, clearly not convinced. "It's just... you don't have a medic," I finish lamely. She's gonna go no matter what I say. But I try anyway, "Shouldn't we wait until we can all explore together?"_

_"We can't waste time we don't have." She turns toward me fully. "Besides, _I'm_ a medic."_

Not a particularly good one, _I think but do not say. "You're on Gran Pulse now," I persist. "The fiends here aren't like the ones you're used to on Cocoon." I'm not trying to push her buttons. Really, I'm not… right now, at least. _You just don't want her to leave_, a small voice whispers inside me. I ignore it._

"_I can handle my own against anything from Pulse," she says, confidently. "Or didn't I prove that on the Lindblum?" _

_She's referring to our sparring match aboard the Cavalry's ship. "You're dreaming there, soldier," I chuckle at her bravado. I had been on the verge of pinning Light when Rygdea interrupted the match with news about the l'Cie captured in Nautilus. "You got lucky."_

_"Luck had nothing to do with it."_

_"Then you wouldn't say no to a rematch to prove it?"_

_"You're on."_

_I smile, satisfied, until I remember she's still heading out with Snow and Sazh. "Be careful out there, Light," I say. I reach into my satchel and pull out a small vial filled with a rare rainbow-colored liquid. I'd been saving this for an emergency ever since I became a l'Cie. If she insists on going, then I want her to have it... just in case. I startle her by taking her hand and pressing the bottle into her gloved palm. I let go of her quickly before she can deck me._

_"What is..." Confused, she looks down at the item. _

_"It's an Elixir." Her eyes shoot up to meet mine. By the look of surprise on her face, I suppose they're hard to come by on Cocoon as well. "Might come in handy."_

_"Fang."_

_"I owe you one from Bahamut." My heart skips as I recall how she jumped in front of me to deflect my Eidolon's first attack, the look in her eyes as she urged me to fight, and the strength of her grip when she pulled me to my feet. _

_I can't tell what Light is thinking, but she nods once, accepting my gratitude. "Don't mention it." She turns to leave, and, without thinking, I reach out and grab her wrist. _

_"And for keeping your word about finding Vanille," I say, "I'll return the favor. You will get Serah back." _I'll do whatever it takes._ "I promise."_

* * *

Lightning followed Lebreau back into the living room where she sat on the couch while the bartender went to the kitchen to make tea. With the anger no longer sustaining her, she felt utterly exhausted. She leaned back into the soft cushions and closed her eyes, which were weary from the tears she shed earlier.

When she had run from the hangar bay, she had done so with no particular direction in mind. And long after her tears dried up, and she had time to wander and stew about things, her feet, operating on auto-pilot, brought her to Team NORA's home. She knew she probably should have gone to Serah, but instinct took her to Lebreau. Although her feelings for Fang were "obvious," according to her younger sister, Lebreau was the only one besides the Guardian Corps counselor with whom Light had talked openly about the Pulsian warrior. Lightning had wanted to confide in Serah, but she knew telling her sister would be the same as telling Snow, which meant Sazh and Hope would know too. Yes, they had gone through an excruciating ordeal together. Yes, they were all family. But she just didn't want deal with their inevitable probing…at least not yet.

Light opened her eyes and sat up with a sigh. She could hear soft thuds coming from the kitchen as Lebreau opened and closed cabinets in search of mugs and a kettle. Letting her eyes wander around the room, she felt oddly comforted by its lived-in chaos. The space was cheery and haphazardly decorated, which was understandable given the four very different characters living there. A dark chestnut-colored leather recliner sat next to the worn, olive-dyed plush sofa. Wicker end tables, stained the color of sand, were topped with picture frames displaying Team NORA's exploits, mechanical tools, and an assortment of candles in small red, yellow, and orange glass jars. On the bamboo coffee table, fashion magazines were strewn about alongside periodicals on firearms, body building, mechanics, and cooking. One wooden cabinet to the far side of the room housed expensive-looking bottles of liquor, while another displayed various hand guns and rifles and grenades. _They really shouldn't have those out in the open, _Light thought with mild disapproval.

The one common thread throughout was a tropical theme. It was everywhere, from the palm tree rug and the posters of what Light recognized as Bodhum beach, to the collection of brightly colored sea shells of every size and shape lining shelves. A potted tropical plant with large green heart-shaped leaves and waxy orange blossoms stood in one corner of the room. The walls, painted a cerulean blue, reminded her of the lazy afternoons she used to spend with Serah staring up at the clear, mid-day sky along the coast. _They must miss Bodhum_. Sitting there, a wave of homesickness suddenly washed over her and she realized that she did too.

Lebreau poked her head out from the kitchen. "What do you take with your tea?"

"Nothing." Light turned toward her, but her eyes drifted to the liquor cabinet. "On second thought, I just might try something a little stronger."

The dark-haired woman raised her eyebrows in surprise. Lightning was expecting some sort of quip from the bartender, but none came. Instead, Lebreau merely shrugged and said, "Okay." She walked over and opened the cabinet, pulling out a crystal bottle filled with a clear brown liquid. If Lightning didn't know any better, she would have mistaken it for tea. Lebreau carried it back to the sofa with two small glasses. She set them down on the coffee table and joined Light on the couch, plopping down on the cushions.

"It's from Bodhum," Lebreau said. She reached out and generously poured the liquor into the glasses. She handed one to Lightning and lifted her own for a toast. "To second chances." She downed the drink in one gulp, and sighed in satisfaction.

Light brought the glass to her nose and sniffed it. It smelled sweet, like sugar cane, with hardly any traces of alcohol's usual astringent scent. She looked over at Lebreau, who nodded in encouragement. The soldier took a small sip and instantly regretted it. The drink felt like fire and blazed down her throat, causing her to cough violently.

"Good job, soldier." The bartender proudly patted her on the back. "That'll put some hair on your chest," she chuckled. "Some ladies might dig that too."

The soldier just shook her head and took another gulp to finish the drink, which made her wince.

"So..." Lebreau instantly filled both glasses back up. "Are you gonna tell me why you were so upset?"

_Where to start? _This time, Lightning knocked the liquor back in one shot at the same time as Lebreau. Its sweetness was starting to come through now, and it didn't burn as much this time. She put the glass down on the table before the bartender could top it off again. Placing her elbows on her knees and clasping her hands together, Light bowed her head and stared at the palm trees on the floor. They looked very much like the one she had destroyed in Sulyya after seeing Fang and Vanille cuddling. _How fitting, _Light grimaced.

"You already know how I feel about Fang… and how I decided we couldn't be together because I didn't want to hurt Vanille," Lightning began softly. Her chest was already starting to warm from the alcohol. "But it was also because I… I didn't want to get hurt." She let out a long breath, as if finally saying the words aloud caused a great burden to be lifted from within her. "I was too afraid to fight for her. So I pushed her away."

Lebreau didn't say anything, and waited patiently for Light to keep going.

"Deep down... I still wanted her to…choose me." Lightning hated that her throat was tightening, making her voice sound thick. _"_And in the end... she didn't." She continued to look at the palm trees, but she wasn't really seeing them anymore. Instead, all she could picture was Fang and Vanille intertwined in her dreams and then hand-in-hand in reality. "I tried to avoid getting hurt, and it happened anyway." She laughed in self-depreciation at the irony. "I want them to come back. I do. I just…don't know if I can handle it." She shook her head. "Pitiful, right?"

"Not at all," Lebreau replied, reaching out and putting a hand over Lightning's forearm. Her touch and soft voice were warm and reassuring. "Light, you don't know for sure that Fang chose Vanille."

The strawberry blonde couldn't help but chuckle at Lebreau's optimism. It was endearing, but far from realistic. Still bent over, the soldier turned her head toward her friend. The unshed tears felt heavy in her eyes. "I was there in Orphan's cradle when she picked Vanille to become Ragnarok. And if that wasn't enough, I saw them together tonight in the crystal. They're holding each other."

"They're in each other's arms?" Lebreau frowned.

"No." She wiped her eyes quickly. "They're holding hands."

"What, like this?" Scooting closer to her friend, the dark-haired woman took Light's hand in her own and intertwined their fingers.

Lightning, surprised by the other woman's proximity, straightened and glanced curiously at their joined hands. "What are you doing?"

"Does this mean we're in love?" Lebreau lifted their hands. "Of course not. It could mean anything."

"That's different." Light shook her head. "You and I don't share the same history that Fang and Vanille do."

"That's true," Lebreau nodded, "But it doesn't change the fact that to the naked eye, without knowing more…" She leaned in toward Light, bringing their faces closer together so that Light could look deeply into her golden eyes. "It's easy to jump to conclusions." The soldier could feel heat creeping into her cheeks from their proximity.

Unfazed in the slightest and clearly amused by the soldier's discomfort, Lebreau gave Light's hand one last squeeze and let go, sliding back to her original position on the couch. The soldier let out an anxious breath. "For example, half the people at the cafe think you're my girlfriend," Lebreau added with a grin.

"They what!" If Lightning's cheeks weren't burning before, they certainly were now.

"Calm down," the dark-haired woman chuckled. "You should be so lucky." She winked. "I'm just saying people see what they want to see. You think Fang's actions mean she chose Vanille. What if it's not that simple? What if she chose to save you, to keep you all safe, the only way she knew how?"

"That's ridiculous. I don't need sav-," Light started to say but then stopped as Lebreau words sunk in. Her thoughts immediately turned to the fiasco at Taejin's Tower, when Fang had impulsively attempted to save her from a Vampire Cie'th and nearly killed herself in the process.

"_I just didn't want to see you get hurt, Light," _Fang had said to her with concern in her deep green eyes. Was it really a stretch to imagine her doing the same thing in Eden?

"If you could protect the people you love by sacrificing yourself, wouldn't you do it?" The dark-haired woman pressed on. "I know I would."

Light breathed out, long and slow, a new understanding dawning. "I guess I... never thought about it that way."

"Shocker."

Light shot Lebreau an annoyed look. "This is all just... speculation," she continued, not wanting to get ahead of herself. "What if you're wrong?"

"When have I ever been wrong?" Lebreau said with a wink. "In the off chance that I am," she shrugged, "then you'll finally have closure and you can move on."

_Closure… _"I don't know," Light said. "Would it really be that easy?"

"Probably not," Lebreau admitted, leaning back into the couch's cushions with a look of victory on her face. "But what things in life are?"

Light fell silent. _Wouldn't it be better to have them back, even if I couldn't be with Fang? I could be happy for Fang and Vanille, couldn't I? Maybe not at first, but… _"If you're wrong, I guess you'd finally have your wingman," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah," Lebreau chuckled. "On second thought, though, you'd probably just cramp my style. And if I'm right..." she trailed off, letting Light imagine the possibilities for herself. "There's only one way to find out for sure, isn't there?"

Lightning nodded. _If Lebreau is right, I... I could be with Fang. _She couldn't stop the hope from spreading in her chest. _And I'd have the guys to thank for it. _She had kept her promise to Hope. She hadn't gotten angry at any of them. But her silence earlier in the hanger bay surely hurt them. The guilt made her stomach twist.

"Earlier tonight, I may have reacted... poorly... when I saw Fang and Vanille," Light said, ashamed.

"Is that right?" Lebreau didn't sound the least bit surprised.

"I... have some apologizing to do." With her elbows on her knees again, Light leaned forward and ran the fingers of both hands through her hair. _I hate apologizing. _"Where do I even start?"

"Just go to them. They'll understand. They're family after all."

"You make it sound so simple." Lightning smiled and shook her head.

"That's because it is. You're the one who makes it more complicated than it has to be." Lebreau sat up and scooted to the edge of the couch. Somewhere in the house, a clock chimed four times. They had already been talking for an hour.

"Listen, it's late," Lebreau said. "You need to get some rest. If you want you could stay here for the rest of the night." She grinned devilishly and waggled her eyebrows. "My bed's got plenty of room."

The soldier shook her head, part amused and part exasperated. "As tempting as that sounds, I should get going." She pushed herself off the couch and onto her feet, wobbling slightly from a second or two of lightheadedness. The liquor had made her tipsy, she realized. Her fatigue probably heightened the effects as well. "I don't want Serah to worry."

"Oh alright." Lebreau sighed with exaggerated disappointment and stood as well. "I'll bet you snore anyway." She escorted Light back to the front door. When she opened it, the cool evening air blew in. It felt brisk and refreshing and it instantly revived the tired soldier.

Before stepping outside, Lightning turned to her friend, who was now leaning on the edge of the door. "Thanks Lebreau… for everything. And I don't just mean tonight. If it weren't for you..." She had trouble finding the right words. _I'd be lost._

"Hey, don't go soft on me now, _Farron_," Lebreau interrupted, giving her a playful punch on the shoulder. "Now go get some sleep, and then go get your girl. That's an order."

Lightning smiled at her friend one last time, and walked back out into night. Despite the darkness, she could feel a new dawn approaching.

* * *

_In the darkness, Lightning holds me tightly. I hate tears. They're weak. Pathetic. But I can't hold them back. I can't keep my cool. All the feelings I've kept at bay – about Anima, Oerba, Gran Pulse, Ragnarok, Cocoon, Lightning, Vanille – I can't control them anymore. They all swirl through me now – the sadness, the fear, the loss. It's… overwhelming. And I can't stop shaking._

_"Fang."_

_Light whispers my name and kisses my cheek gently. And just like that, she anchors me back to the here and now. Her fingers comb through my hair, nails lightly grazing my scalp. She is warm and soft beneath me. Molded together like this, I can feel her heart beat against my chest, and my own swells for her. _

_I pull myself closer, breathing her in. I wish things could be different for us. I wish we could have a different life, with no focus to complete, no fal'Cie to defeat. But wishes mean nothing. They're nothing more than a dream. But it's a dream we at least shared in this one moment. Soon, it'll be over, and that thought alone is too much for me to bear. And while I slowly break apart, she is there to put me back together. _

* * *

From where Hope Estheim sat, with his arm propped on a metal desk, chin resting in his hand, he noted that Snow Villiers looked very, very confused - so confused, in fact, that Hope had no trouble imagining the cogs squeaking and struggling to turn inside his large blond head. Snow wasn't stupid, the teen knew. Everything that was being explained to him _**was**_a bit hard to swallow, so Hope didn't blame him for not getting it quickly. Heck, it had even taken Hope a while to suspend his disbelief long enough to process and accept it all. _Still, it shouldn't take _**this **_long…_

"Explain it to me again?" Snow asked, still as perplexed as ever.

"I've gone over it three times already today… not to mention twice yesterday," Sazh Katzroy said slowly through clenched teeth. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in resignation. "Weren't you listening?"

"Yes! But I just want to make sure I've got it all down."

Hope shook his head as he continued to watch the exchange between the two men in front of him. It was mid-morning and the former l'Cie were in a laboratory deep inside Guardian Corps headquarters. Stern military scientists in white lab coats buzzed around the trio. Their shoes clicked and clacked on the metal floor as they moved from station to station, checking readings from monitors and inputting commands on complicated-looking control panels lining the walls.

In the middle of the lab, the crystallized forms of Fang and Vanille floated within a cylindrical force field that glowed with a violet hue and hummed from the electromagnetic field that powered it. Several thick cables were attached at the bottom of the forcefield generator. Each line ran along the floor and connected to an examining table with a large, tube-like contraption attached to the head of the bed. They resembled MRI machines that Hope had seen in his science history textbooks.

"Look, if you don't have it by now…" Sazh trailed off, shaking his head in exasperation.

Team NORA's leader scratched the back of his head just below his black skull cap. "It's not that I don't understand what you're saying. It just sounds so…crazy." Snow looked at Sazh, clearly looking for reassurance instead of an explanation. "Just one more time, okay? Then I'll shut up about it."

"Is that even possible for you?"

"Hey!"

Hope let out a laugh just as someone clapped him on his shoulder. He turned to watch as his father, Bartholomew Estheim, rolled a chair next to him and sat down. He wore the same white lab coat as the other scientists.

Hope felt pleased that his father had joined him. _It's funny how things can change so quickly_, the teen thought. Just last year, he would never have greeted his dad so warmly. For as long as he could remember, Hope had harbored so much resentment toward Bartholomew, believing that he loved his job more than he loved his family. It took becoming an enemy of Cocoon for Hope to realize just how much his father had cared about him and his mother, and how much he respected him to make his own decisions as a young man. And now, because of all his hard work with the Sanctum, Bartholomew would be their one shot at saving Fang and Vanille. No longer estranged, Hope and his father had grown closer in these past few months of planning and researching. _I wish mom was here. She would have been so happy._

"Are those two always like that?" Bartholomew asked, inclining his head toward Sazh and Snow.

"Pretty much," Hope nodded.

Bartholomew shook his head in amazement. The colorful lights of the surrounding monitors reflected off the lenses of his wire-rimmed glasses. "And you all saved Cocoon?" he asked, teasingly.

Hope chuckled. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Actually, Fang and Vanille saved Cocoon," someone said unexpectedly from behind them. "We just happened to be along for the ride."

Hope's heart leaped into his throat at the sound of the familiar female voice and spun around in his seat. After the initial shock, happiness coursed through him at the sight of his mentor, Lightning Farron, who stood near the lab's entrance with one hand on her hip and the other on the hilt of her gunblade. She looked as poised as she always did.

"Light!" Grinning, the silver-haired teen leaped from his seat and rushed to her in excitement. "You're back!" Remembering her silence from the previous night, Hope slowed down as he approached the soldier. "You're… you're not mad, are you?" He asked hesitantly. He honestly couldn't blame her if she was.

Shaking her head, she placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them lightly in reassurance. "No, I'm not mad, Hope," she said, letting go.

Hope could tell she was being truthful by the softness in her blue eyes and he smiled at her. He watched her look over at Snow and Sazh, both of whom regarded her with a mixture of relief and anxiety.

Light cleared her throat. "About yesterday…," she inhaled deeply, "I'm… I'm so-"

"Hey, no apologies, sis." Snow, tentatively walking closer to her with the pilot in tow, put up his hands to stop her.

"It was a lot to take in," Sazh added.

"We're sorry we kept it from you, Light," Hope chimed in.

"Don't be," Lightning said, her gaze shifting to the crystallized l'Cie. She walked past the men to the force field and glanced up at Fang and Vanille. Her eyes scanned the crystal figures, but this time, she no longer wore the emotionless mask from yesterday. Hope was proud to see that in its place was the same confident determination she had displayed during their journey together. Calm, cool, and in control – those were the qualities he admired so much in his role model. Her poised demeanor now reminded him of how she looked when she confronted Orphan in the bowels of Eden.

"I understand why you all did what you did," Lightning continued, her gaze now locked on Fang. "I haven't exactly been… responsive… when it came to saving them." No one contradicted her. "Don't all disagree at once now."

"Hey, you said it, soldier." Sazh shrugged in amusement. "So… no hard feelings?"

"None whatsoever." She turned back toward the men, her gaze settling on Snow in particular. "You guys did what I couldn't bring myself to do. I should have been there for you long before, but… I'm here now." She crossed her arms. "So, how do we get them out of there and what can I do to help?"

"Dr. Estheim?" Sazh looked over to Hope's father, who had remained silent during the former l'Cie's conversation.

"Good to see you again, Lieutenant Farron." Bartholomew stood from his seat and approached them.

Lightning smiled at him and shook his hand briskly in greeting. "Likewise."

"Simply put, Lieutenant," the scientist said matter-of-factly, clapping his hands together, "you'll have to retrieve them from the _Beyond_."

"The _Beyond_," Light repeated, her brow furrowing. "As in the Maker's?" She sighed upon seeing their reluctant nods. "Right."

Hope went back to a desk and quickly returned with a thin electronic pad in hand, which he gave to her. "Sazh and I found this Analect in Mah'habara…"

"You went to Mah'habara?" The soldier continued to frown, looking down at the text on the screen that began, _The beyond Between life and death shrouded…_

"Er…" The silver-haired teen grimaced at the tone of reprimand in her voice, but continued while she read it, "We think they might be lost… or trapped… in the _Beyond_." He knew the words by heart now, especially the most important phrase – _Unmoving without motive Lest Providence provide light Or Will breaks free_. "All of the l'Cie who had ever been crystallized have come back except Fang and Vanille. They may need someone who can lead them back home."

"Uh huh." Lightning sounded wary as she looked up from the pad. "But you don't know for sure."

"No one can know for sure, soldier," Sazh said, leaning against a nearby console. "But it's the best we've got."

"Just like old times, eh?" Snow winked.

"And just how are we supposed to reach this _Beyond_?" she asked.

"That's where I come in," Bartholomew spoke up again. "How much do you know about PSICOM's science division, Lieutenant?"

"Not much." Lightning shrugged and handed the datapad back to Hope. "But there were rumors they were conducting tests on l'Cie."

Hope's father nodded. "That's right. But their research wasn't limited to l'Cie or even fal'Cie. They also studied the gods and how to reach them—by order of Galenth Dysley, who I'm sure you're familiar with."

"Unfortunately." The soldier's eyes narrowed. Hope could see the revulsion in Lightning's face at the mention of their fal'Cie nemesis. "How do you know all this?" Light asked.

"Because I was their lead scientific consultant," Bartholomew admitted candidly. "The Sanctum's gone now. There's no need for me to keep their secrets any longer."

"And the _Beyond_?"

The scientist moved to one of the control panels and picked up a small, flat, circular device. A green light blinked in its center. "This," he lifted it up, "is a neural inhibitor. It induces a type of coma in subjects – a state between life and death, I suppose you could say. That's how your consciousness will reach the _Beyond._"

"You want to put us in comas?" Light sounded like he had just told her to cut off all her limbs. Hope couldn't blame Light for her skepticism. He still couldn't quite grasp it himself, and he had weeks to mull over the theory.

"That's just the first part."

"Of course it is," she sighed.

"Crystallized l'Cie are in fact still living," Bartholomew continued. "We can pick up traces of life energy, however faint they may be. We'll create an energy link between you all using these," he patted the machines attached to the examination beds. "That connection should, in theory, be enough to let you find them in the _Beyond._"

"This still sounds crazy no matter how many times I hear it," Snow winced and scratched the back of his head, as uncomfortable with the explanation as his sister-in-law.

"Has this been done before?" Lightning asked.

"Experiments have been conducted to send consciousness into the _Beyond_, yes," Bartholomew said.

"And?"

The scientist hesitated, "Results have…varied. Some vaguely remember their experiences, while some remember nothing at all. Others… aren't so lucky."

"In what way?" The soldier narrowed her eyes at him.

"The unlucky ones never woke up at all," Bartholomew replied. "I'm not proud of what happened." His eyes slid toward Hope. "The volunteers knew what they were getting into. But the fact remains that we lost good people along the way."

"Instills a lot of confidence in you, doesn't it?" Sazh said softly and nudged Lightning on the shoulder with his own.

Light pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers, clearly not liking what she was hearing. "Has this method ever decrystallized any l'Cie?"

"No," Bartholomew said. "We've never used it for that purpose, nor have l'Cie, former or otherwise, ever undergone the process." Despite the gravity of the situation, Hope's father couldn't keep the excitement from his voice. "We're in uncharted territory here."

"Say by some miracle we do find them," Lightning said. "How exactly do we wake up let alone bring them back?"

"Ah," Bartholomew waggled an index finger upward as if he had anticipated that very question. "Test subjects who retained their memories described the appearance of a portal in the _Beyond _at their entry point. We're not sure how it's created. It quite possibly is a manifestation of our intrusion into the realm of the gods. What we do know is that past attempts to bring subjects out of coma from our end alone resulted in failure. As far as we can determine, that portal will be your gateway back to our reality."

"This sounds…" Lightning began.

"Insane? Foolish? Impossible?" Sazh finished. "How 'bout all of the above? But… is it any worse than defying a Focus and taking down the fal'Cie?"

The strawberry-blonde breathed out and looked back toward Fang and Vanille. Hope couldn't tell what she was thinking. He wondered if she'd tell them to scrap the plan altogether because it was too dangerous.

"And what if… what if they don't want to come back?" Lightning's voice was barely above a whisper.

Hope had kept quiet during the conversation, but now he spoke up. "Then at least we'd know, Light," he said, calling the soldier's attention to him. "Isn't trying better than doing nothing?" he asked, repeating the question he had posed to the l'Cie in Oerba months ago when they had decided to destroy Dysley.

Lightning smiled at him then. It was a small smile, but a warm one. It lit up her crystal blue eyes, and made Hope want to puff out his chest in pride.

The soldier looked up at Fang and Vanille, and then back to the men. "Alright then. I'll do it." Lightning said. "I'll search for them."

"That's what I like to hear!" Sazh snapped his fingers together happily.

"But just me," Lightning clarified.

"Alrig- whoa, what?" Snow, in the middle of pumping a fist, did a double take, his eagerness stopped cold.

"It's too risky for all of us to go." Lightning crossed her arms. "Sazh, you have Dajh to think about. And Hope, you've still got your entire life ahead of you."

"Now wait just a minute, Light," Snow said. "You have Serah too."

The soldier shook her head. "Serah'll have you to look after her if something goes wrong."

_She can't be serious. _"No, Light." Hope's voice was firm. "We're in this together." He moved to stand directly in front of her. "Either we all do it or no one does."

"Hope…" Lightning said.

"The kid's right, soldier," Sazh said, moving to stand next to the strawberry blonde. "No one's going it alone."

"Dr. Estheim?" Light looked to Hope's father for support.

Bartholomew cleared his throat. "Lieutenant, I'd be lying if I said I'm comfortable with my only son going…"

Fear seized Hope's chest. _Please dad… don't try to stop me._

The scientist looked his son in the eye. "But I have to let Hope make his own decisions," he finished, his voice rough with affection, and Hope sighed in relief. "Besides, my team and I have studied your lifesigns – first Sazh's and Hope's, and then Snow's yesterday – and we've managed to detect a… a harmony, if you will, that links you all. I apologize for the intrusion, Lieutenant, but we also analyzed your own lifesigns through your Guardian Corps records and we found the same connection. Perhaps it's an aftereffect of becoming l'Cie, but it's strongest when you're together. I believe that bond will anchor you to each other in the _Beyond _and allow you to return safely."

"You hear that?" Snow said. "It's safest if we all go together."

"But if something happens…" Light continued to protest.

"Nothing's gonna happen - not to us heroes." Snow made a fist and pointed to himself with his thumb as he walked over to his future sister-in-law. The former l'Cie now formed a small circle. "We'll finish this and bring Fang and Vanille back together." Snow stuck his right hand out, palm-side down into the middle of the circle. "What do you say? Are we gonna make the impossible, possible again, or what!"

"Charge in, guns blazing? Wouldn't have it any other way," Sazh said, placed his hand over Snow's.

Hope followed the old man's lead and stuck his own hand out to join theirs. "It's not a question of can or can't, right Light? We've created miracles before. We can do it again. Together."

The silver-haired teen watched Light clench her right fist, and he wondered if she would deck one of them. If she did, he secretly hoped it would be Snow. The big guy could take it. Instead, Lightning raised her arm and rested her hand over theirs, nodding in acquiescence.

Exuding confidence once again, she turned her head toward Bartholomew and said, "Let's do this."

* * *

_This is it._

_Orphan's gone. _

_Eden's falling apart. _

_There's no more power, and the entire city is dark. I can feel my stomach drop and roll from the weightlessness of the sudden zero gravity. I watch as Snow, Sazh, Hope, and Light float upward among the bits of crystal and debris from the city. They join hands in mid-air, forming a human chain, and I can see specks of light start to glint off their bodies. They're turning to crystal, I realize. They've completed their Focus. _

_And yet Vanille and I… we're not transforming. Vanille takes hold of my left hand and squeezes it as we sink away from our family. It's then that I understand. We don't have the same Focus as the others. We never did. Perhaps their Focus was to destroy Orphan. But ours… our Focus is and always has been one thing and one thing alone…_

Become Ragnarok.

_Dysley was lying after all. No one else could become the beast of destruction. Only us... together._

_I hear Snow shout our names in a mixture of shock and desperation. I don't respond. I look up in their direction, but my eyes lock on only one of them. Lightning. She doesn't understand. I can see it on her face, and it breaks my heart. Cocoon's going to hell… unless I can stop it. And I realize now that I can… with Vanille… and Raganarok._

I have to do this, _I try to tell her through my eyes, but she's probably too far away now to see._ I have to protect you.

"_Vanille?"_ _I turn to face my companion, my one constant throughout this entire crazy mess. Her green eyes are filled with confidence, and I feel calm. My brand begins to glow softly as she takes my other hand._

"_Ready," she says, nodding her head. _

Wishes can come true, _Vanille continues, but her lips don't move. I can hear her inside my head. _But not if you just wait for miracles_._

Yes, _I reply without my voice._

Miracles are things we make for ourselves. Here and now.

_A warm light surrounds us now. It makes my skin tingle. Vanille closes her eyes and bows her head in concentration. I do the same. And as we pull ourselves closer together, as the searing power of Ragnarok expands from within us and envelops us, I quickly pull Light's necklace out from underneath my wrist brace and clutch it tightly in my hand. _I'm sorry, Light…

* * *

In the limbo between life and death, existence and non-existence, Oerba Dia Vanille opened her eyes slowly. A kaleidoscope of memories colored the recesses of her mind and she remembered everything. All the recollections she had lost flooded back in crystal clear clarity – growing up in the Oerba orphanage, meeting Fang, being branded by Anima, waking up on Cocoon. She even knew where she was and how she got there.

She and Fang had both completed and defied their Focus. They had transformed into Ragnarok, as Anima had intended, but instead of leading Cocoon to its demise, they had saved it, propping it up with a mighty pillar. They had created a miracle out of promises. And as their own bodies began to harden into crystal and their consciousness entered into the realm of the _Beyond, _they had offered a prayer to Her Providence, offering themselves in exchange for the safe return of their friends to Gran Pulse below.

_No. Not just friends. Our family. _

Vanille chest ached at the thought of the strangers who had wound themselves around her heart - Snow, Sazh, Hope, and Lightning. A heated flush ran through Vanille's entire body as her mind lingered on the strawberry-blonde soldier. Her pulse quickened and a powerful sensation of... longing... coursed through her. It caught her completely off-guard. The passion, the want, nearly took her breath away. Only one other person had ever made her feel that way in her life, and that was Fang. _So why do I feel that way for Light? _

Before Vanille could ponder the mystery further, she became aware of her surroundings. Something cold, hard, and rough pressed up against her cheek. It felt like she was lying face down on a stone floor. She lifted her head slightly. All she could make out was a gray cloudlike mist. It covered everything and swirled around her. Logically, she knew none of it was real, at least not in the corporeal sense. There was no floor. She had no body. But her mind perceived it as reality and sent the sensory signals accordingly, making her believe she was physically there.

Vanille tried to push herself off the ground, but vertigo overtook her and she fell back down, head spinning, stomach churning. She had the presence of mind at least to twist a shoulder underneath her so that she could rotate enough to land on her back. She winced in pain as her head hit the floor with an audible crack. Her consciousness was all that existed in this realm, and it was still reeling from the onslaught of memories... especially the ones featuring Lightning Farron. Her heart clenched again in yearning.

_Am I... Am I in love with Light? _Vanille's face scrunched up in confusion. _No. No, that can't be it. _She shook her head, keeping her eyes closed._**I'm**__ not in love with her… __**Fang **__is… _

And just like that… she realized the deluge of memories were not entirely her own. Some were Fang's too. Now that she could adequately sift through all of the remembrances flashing through her mind, she could pick out the ones that belonged to the dark-haired warrior. She could even call them up at will, living through events from Fang's perspective, like selecting scenes of a film. _But…but how…?_

Ragnarok.

_Of course, _Vanille inhaled sharply. When she and Fang had joined together to save Cocoon, they had forged the most intimate connection possible - hearts, bodies, minds, and souls united as one. And now she had accessed the deepest recesses of Fang, read her thoughts, felt her emotions, shared her memories as if they were her own. There were no secrets between them. It was difficult for her to tell where she stopped and Fang began.

She could feel how Fang was distrustful of her when they were first introduced at the orphanage, how that uncertainty melted into affection, and then blossomed into love. She knew just how fiercely protective Fang felt about her and how upset she was when Vanille became a l'Cie. With a pang of guilt and shame, she also now knew how lost Fang felt when she couldn't find Vanille on Cocoon. _What was I thinking boarding that train without finding her first? _Hot tears pooled in her eyes, making them sting. She blinked and let them roll down the side of her face. She had wanted to protect Fang, to save her from completing the horrible Focus. She had said as much to Fang back in Sulyya, and if Fang hadn't fully understood her reasoning then, she would now. _But still… I hurt her. I thought I was doing it for her, but the truth is… I was afraid. I'm such a coward. I should have never abandoned her. _

Just as she now had insight into Fang's thoughts and feelings for her, Vanille was also keenly aware of how the warrior felt about everyone else… most especially Lightning. She experienced everything Fang had experienced – the intrigue she felt when she first met the stalwart soldier in Palumpolum, the grudging admiration and respect that grew from the Cocoon native's battle prowess. Most of all, Vanille now had full knowledge of Fang's attraction to Light and how helpless she felt in resisting the gravitational pull toward her. Vanille could even pinpoint the exact moment Fang started falling for their appointed leader. It was in the Ark when Bahamut appeared, when Light had reached out her hand to lift Fang off the ground to confront the Eidolon.

Still, Fang had denied her love for Lightning out of loyalty to Vanille. The red-head's heart throbbed painfully from the intensity of Fang's conflict, and the warrior's ultimate decision to sacrifice her own happiness to spare the younger girl's feelings. _She's always looking out for me. _But even Fang's steely self-control had its limits, Vanille learned. And Fang, in a moment of weakness, had given into her desires. Even now, Vanille intimately knew the contours of Lightning's soft lips as if she had been the one to kiss her. She remembered the coursing, mind-numbing pleasure as if she had been the one to make love to her. She blushed at the memories and the sensations they evoked.

And while the knowledge of Fang and Lightning's... activities... should have upset Vanille, it didn't.

Fang loved Light, but Vanille knew that the warrior loved her as well. And Vanille now recognized that while Fang loved them both, she and Light each held different, but equally special places, in Fang's heart. She understood now who came in at number one for Fang and what the warrior would have said to her if they had gotten around to having the "talk" Vanille had been delaying since Oerba. Truth be told, Vanille had known it all along, even before they shared a link through Ragnarok. She had seen for herself how Fang, in her grief, had transformed into the beast of destruction after they both thought Lightning and the others had turned Cie'th. She had seen the relief on Fang's face when they appeared again, the love in her eyes as Lightning told them all they'd be "together to the end."

And when Fang had prayed to Etro with Vanille to save their friends, Vanille knew that Fang was sacrificing herself so that Lightning could be reunited with Serah; so that she could fulfill a promise she had made to the soldier in the Vallis Media. Perhaps out of sympathy or mercy, the Goddess had taken their memories before she placed them in the eternal dreamscape of crystallization_. _Vanille could freely admit she was no stranger to dishonesty - and she would be lying if she claimed she wasn't at all happy with the opportunity to have Fang forever. But it wasn't meant to be. Fang's love for Lightning was so strong, it pierced through the amnesiac haze of the _Beyond._

Vanille wondered if she should feel hurt or betrayed because she didn't feel that way at all. Instead, she felt...

Liberated.

The understanding she gained had given her a quiet peace and a calm acceptance she never expected to find. Any anger or pain or resentment she may have harbored in the past were gone completely. All Vanille felt now was love for Fang and for Lightning and for their consideration of her. It warmed her to her core. She felt so relieved that she thought she was floating… except she wasn't. She was still lying on the hard ground, with the cool gray mist surrounding her and condensing into a slick sheen on her skin and hair. The back of her skull still ached from when she landed earlier.

_Where is Fang? _Vanille turned her head from side to side, but the mist obscured her vision. _I have to get up. _She lifted herself up once again, this time she suffered no dizziness as the memories were no longer swimming out of control. She sat up and immediately noticed a dark figure to her right. It was Fang. The warrior was lying on her side, her back to Vanille.

Vanille crawled to Fang. Kneeling next to her, she and pulled the dark-haired woman onto her back, which caused Fang to moan softly. Although Fang's eyes remained closed, Vanille could see the rapid movement underneath her eyelids. _She must be going through the memories too. _Apprehensive about disturbing her, Vanille tentatively reached out a hand and shook Fang's shoulder gently. "Fang?"

Fang tensed and her eyes flew open, her gaze darting about every which way until they landed on Vanille. After several seconds, the warrior's body began to relax as she focused on the redhead and her memory-saturated mind adjusted back to reality.

"Vanille?" Fang sounded uncertain, as if she couldn't trust that what she was seeing was real.

Vanille cupped Fang's face lightly and smiled. "I'm here, Fang. Are you alright?"

The older Pulsian nodded, and Vanille took her hand and slowly helped her to a sitting position. "Easy now."

Fang placed a hand to her forehead and rubbed it, still trying to reorient herself after the overwhelming rush of her own recollections as well as Vanille's. Fang said nothing for several moments, and Vanille didn't disturb her. Fang had to gain command over the memories herself, just as Vanille had done. Eventually, Fang dropped her hand and looked at Vanille with an expression so sorrowful it made Vanille's heart break.

"Vanille…" Tears were filling Fang's green eyes and her bottom lip began to tremble. "I'm... I'm sorry."

To say Vanille was taken aback would be an understatement. Fang had always prided herself for her stoicism. It was the first time Vanille had ever seen Fang outwardly succumb to her emotions so quickly.

"Oh Fang." Vanille flung herself at the warrior and wrapped her arms tightly around her. "Don't."

"I'm so sorry," Fang repeated, fiercely returning the embrace. "I never meant to hurt you."

Vanille, her head buried in the crook of Fang's neck, shook her head. "Fang, you don't have to apologize to me." Her own eyes were now beginning to sting. "Not ever."

"Vanille…" Fang's breath felt hot against her ear.

"I...I never realized how you felt about Light," Vanille said, her voice muffled against Fang's sari. "I mean, I knew you liked her, but I didn't realize just how much you loved her. And you tried to protect me. You _**both**_ did. It's what I love about you." She felt Fang's arm's tighten around her. "It's what I'll always love about you… about both of you." Vanille pulled away from the warrior, but kept her hands on her shoulders. Tears fell freely down her cheeks now in hot streams, and she noticed that Fang's face was just as wet as her own. "But you don't have to worry about me, Fang."

Vanille remembered then the conversation she had with Snow in Oerba, about whether to fight for Fang or to let her go. It was a memory that Fang would have now too. _I'll let you go... because I love you... because I want you both to be happy. _

Vanille gave Fang a genuine smile. "I'll be happy, if you're happy." _For once, let me sacrifice for you. _"Light makes you happy, doesn't she? Then you have to be with her."

"Vanille," Fang shook her head and wiped her face. "I promised... we promised... that we'd be together forever."

"And we will be," Vanille replied. "Just in a different way."

Fang nodded and pulled Vanille back into an embrace so tight she could feel the warrior's heartbeat. "Vanille... you and I..." Fang whispered, "We'll always be connected…in a way **no one** else can ever touch."

It was exactly what Vanille needed to hear, and she was grateful. "Thank you, Fang."

"I love you... so very much."

"I know." Vanille closed her eyes. "I love you too."

They sat in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity… and yet not long enough… before Vanille gave Fang one last squeeze and let go of her childhood soulmate. Their tears long since dried, they disentangled themselves and helped each other to their feet.

"I'm sure the others are waiting for us," Vanille said, taking Fang's hand. "Let's go home."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Anyone still out there? Remember me? (Shyly peeks around a corner) I can't really express how sorry I am for leaving ITM unfinished for so long. It's taken me a while to find my groove at my new job, but now that I have it, I feel like I can write freely again. I can't promise fast updates, but please believe me when I say I really want to finish this story. The chapters will be much shorter than the marathon ones I posted way back when. Hopefully, that'll help with updates.

So again, am really sorry for the delay and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Many thanks, as always, to my untiring beta reader, **metacog**!

* * *

The sharp edge of a curved sword pierced into the fiend easily. In another world - the real world - the dark, wraithlike monster might have screamed in agony as it existence met a violent end. But in the undefined ether of the _Beyond_, it merely dissipated, as if had never existed at all.

"Tch. Too easy."

With a flick of her wrist, Lightning Farron folded the blade of her dualweapon back into its gun form. Instead of holstering it, as she would normally do after battle, she kept it armed and at the ready for whatever else was waiting for them in this replica of Cocoon's Hanging Edge.

Lightning stared at her gunblade for a moment, still not fully understanding how it came to be in this netherworld between life and death. Its heft and weight felt uncannily familiar in the palm of her hand. It seemed so real, even though she knew it wasn't. _She_ wasn't even real in this dimension - not her body at least. _That _was lying atop a medical bed in a Guardian Corp laboratory surrounded by a team of highly trained scientists.

Her teenage protege, Hope Estheim, had theorized that their minds, in an attempt at self-preservation, allowed them to project known objects and abilities that they could use for protection. Truth be told, Light didn't quite care at the moment why she and her companions had access to the weapons of their choice in the _Beyond _or why they had regained their l'Cie powers. All that mattered was that they could face defend themselves when needed.

She glanced behind her to check on Hope and her other two party members, Snow Villiers and Sazh Katzroy, all of whom were still roughly a hundred yards away from her current position on the metallic walkway. _Too slow._ Gripping the hilt of her weapon, she sighed and continued forward, not waiting for them to catch up. By taking point, she had to focus and keep her senses sharp to take care of any and all obstacles in their way.

The four friends had run into many fiends in the hazy and ever shifting landscapes of the _Beyond_. At any one moment, they could be on Cocoon, traipsing through the dense foliage of the Sunleth Waterscape. While at another, they would suddenly find themselves in the dark and musty caverns of Mah'habara. The shifts were so sudden, in fact, that they sometimes would find themselves running into things or standing on nothing and falling into what their minds perceived as the "ground."

Lightning chuckled to herself as she recalled how Snow had painfully learned that lesson himself during his short stint as team leader. While the blond oaf had climbed up the gnarled and knotted limbs of an enormous tree in the Gapra Whitewood, their surroundings had instantly morphed into the factory-like setting of the Hanging Edge. As a result, Snow had plummeted head first onto a railway. And while Lightning had enough decency at the time to not laugh outright at her hapless future brother-in-law, Hope and Sazh didn't have such qualms. They immediately howled in laughter at Snow's expense.

Lightning walked to the end of a ledge and looked out at the crisscrossing highroads that formed a web of intermeshed steel. She shivered slightly from the cold, stale air, and the soldier again was amazed at how _real _it all felt.

"Light watch out!" Hope's panicked voice called out.

Lightning ducked quickly as the boy's Fira spell whizzed above her head to hit a nearby pantheron dead center. She could even feel the heat of the spell's flames.

Staggering, the cheetah-like fiend halted its assault. Before Light could launch her own counterattack, Snow leaped forward with a growl and pummeled it with a left hook, right cross combination while Sazh ended its "life" with two well-placed bullets between its eyes. Like the wraith before it, it made no noise. It simply disappeared into nothing.

"This is getting ridiculous," Snow said, tightening his black combat gloves as he walked toward Lightning. "We've been walking for...what? Hours?" He crossed his arms, frustration clearly getting the better of the normally unflappable brawler. "I don't even know."

"Getting flustered are you, hero?" Sazh said, amusement in his cool, smooth voice as he reholstered his procyons. "No one said it would be easy."

"And no one asked you to come either," Lightning interjected, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She turned and proceeded forward, again not bothering to wait for the others to join her.

Snow jogged to keep up with the soldier. "Hey, I'm not complaining." His heavier footsteps banged loudly with the metallic surface like jack hammers. "It'd just be nice to know we're moving in the right direction." He fell in step beside her to the left. "That's all."

"I told you we are," Lightning answered, locking her gaze on the path ahead.

Hope eagerly appeared to her right. "But how do you know, Light?"

The soldier spared a quick glance at the silver-haired teen. It was hard to explain. She just knew. Something told her that Fang and Vanille were somewhere in the direction they were walking. She was so sure, she could feel it deep within her bones. _It's like I can... __**feel**__...Fang. _Of course, if she said any of this to the others, she knew she'd never hear the end of it. _Lightning Farron? Following her emotions instead of logic? _It was preposterous. But true nonetheless.

Hope continued to stare at her with his big green puppy dog eyes, waiting for her to continue.

"I uh," she coughed into her hand. "I just do."

She suddenly felt a hand clap her on the shoulder from behind. "Well, that's good enough for me," Sazh exclaimed, squeezing Lightning's shoulder slightly. Warmth instantly spread through Lightning at the touch and she felt reassured by the affection and confidence radiating from the pilot.

"Me too, sis," Snow punched her in the arm playfully. Even that gesture made her feel warm, but that didn't stop her from giving him an icy glare. He retracted his hand quickly. "So long as we don't climb anything that might vanish, that is."

They continued walking until they once again felt the pull of reality bending, signaling the start of another shift.

"Here we go again." Snow muttered to her left.

But instead of an abrupt change in scenery, like they had encountered previously, a slow moving mist started to envelop them. In no time, they could no longer see around them, the only things visible were each other amid the cloudy white and gray.

Lightning heard a small click from behind her, indicating that Sazh had switched the safeties off his firearms. "Great another surprise," he sarcastically quipped. "I do so love me a surprise."

"Stay close," she ordered, lifting her own weapon, still in gun mode.

"And just where d'you think we'd run off to, soldier?" Sazh chuckled. "It's not like-" He paused mid-stride. "Did you hear that?"

Light frowned, stopping to look behind her shoulder at the pilot. "Hear what?"

"That...that voice," he continued, his brow furrowing. A quick look of shock passed over his dark features.

Snow suddenly did a 180, staring in surprise at the mist in front of him. "I heard it too," he added, sounding just as astonished as Sazh.

Irritation began to bubble inside of Lightning. "What are you talking about?" She practically growled through gritted teeth. Squinting, she tried to make out any sound. Anything at all. But she heard nothing.

"It sounds like," Hope began, walking forward as if in a daze, "Dad!" The teen dashed forward suddenly, disappearing into the mist in a panic.

"Hope, wait!" Light called after him just as she heard Snow say, "It's Serah. I've gotta find her."

"What? Serah?" She asked, but Snow had already bolted into the clouds while Sazh sprinted off with the name "Dajh" under his breath.

Lightning spun once in a circle, trying to see where her hurried companions had fled. But the fog was getting denser and denser until all she could see-left, right, front, or back-was white.

"Dammit."

Without thinking, she holstered her gunblade and dashed forward in no particular direction, straining her ears to make out where Hope, Snow, and Sazh went. Nothing. She growled in frustration. _This is __**exactly **__why I should have come alone._

It wasn't in Light's nature to stay put, especially in an unknown situation, so she continued to run. She nearly lost her balance when the hard floor beneath her suddenly became softer and looser. Light frowned. But just as she was about to slow down, her legs came into contact with something large, yet supple. The speed of her forward momentum made her lose her balance and she pitched forward. She closed her eyes as she landed, face-first and hard, on what she instantly recognized as sand. The tiny granules flew everywhere, some even going up her mouth and nostrils.

The soldier quickly rolled to her right and up into a kneeling position. Coughing, she brushed as much of the sand off her face before opening her eyes. When she did, the mist had gone and she found herself on a hazy replica of Bodhum Beach at sunset. She turned her head to look at what she tripped over.

The offending object moaned softly. Lightning lifted one eyebrow_. Not what, but whom_. The other person... _a woman? ... _had her back turned toward her, black hair masking any features. Lightning watched as she lifted an arm to her head.

"Are you okay?"

At the sound of Light's voice, the stranger turned to face her. Light's heart stopped.

"Lebreau?" She asked incredulously. It wasn't often the soldier could be taken by surprise. But her mouth hung open in shock as she took in the sight of the bartender and former freedom fighter who had quickly become her best friend in the past few months.

Lebreau winced as she rubbed the side of her head. "Ah jeez, Farron, you could at least watch where you're going, yeah?"

"What are you... How did you...?" Light quickly got to her feet and walked to the other woman. She offered Lebreau a hand, which was gladly accepted. A cold flash ran up Lightning's arm and she instantly let go of the other woman's hand once she got to her feet. _Her hand is freezing... _Before she could dwell on it, Lebreau spoke up.

"Serah told us what you guys were up to." The dark-haired woman smirked, amber eyes sparkling with the orange glow of the faux sun. "Thought we could help." She dusted sand off her miniskirt and sheer leggings.

_Even her subconcious won't let her wear something more practical_, Lightning inwardly scoffed_._ Her brow creased into a deep frown when she realized what Lebreau just said. "Wait. We?"

"Yeah, you know, Team NORA." It sounded like Lebreau wanted to add a "duh" to the end, but refrained from doing so. "And Serah," she added quickly. She turned away from Lightning and started to walk toward the water in astonishment. "This looks almost exactly like Bodhum," she said, clearly trying to change the subject. "But out of focus."

Unfortunately, Lightning wasn't so easily distracted. The soldier shot out a hand to catch Lebreau's left elbow. "You brought _Serah_ here!" Another chill ran through her and she shivered violently, once again instantly releasing her grip on Lebreau. _What __**is **__that?_

"Well, you know you can't stop her from doing what she wants," Lebreau continued unfazed, as if that automatically absolved her from any wrongdoing. Off Lightning's continued stare, she merely shrugged sheepishly. "We figured, who better to go to the Beyond than someone who's already been here before, right?"

Lightning brought her hand to her face to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Right." Even _headaches_ felt real here. The situation had instantly gone from bad to worse. Not only did she have to find Hope, Sazh, and Snow, now she had to track down her little sister and a ragtag band of wannabe heros.

"So where is everyone?" Lebreau's voice caught Lightning's attention once again.

The soldier took a deep, calming breath. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"What would you do without me?" She winked. "Let's get going then, Farron. It's not like they're gonna magically appear."

Lightning sighed as she watch Lebreau take off down the beach, heading Maker knows where. She shook her head in resignation and moved to follow her friend. However, the moment she put one foot forward to follow the dark-haired bartender, unease settled in the pit of her stomach. She frowned in confusion, but continued to follow her friend nonetheless. Her frown deepened as the feeling turned into an intensifying dread.

"Lebreau." Lightning stopped then, turning to look over her shoulder. In the opposite direction of where they were going, she saw the mist from earlier lingering just over the horizon. Her heart throbbed at the sight. "We're going the wrong way."

"What?" The bartender asked. "How can you be sure?"

"You're just going to have to trust me on this." Turning back to face her friend, Lightning reluctantly held out a hand. "Do you trust me?"

Before Lebreau could reach out to grasp it, the ground began to shake violently. _Oh for Eden's sake, what now?_ A large patch of sand in front of them started to swirl, forming a whirlpool. A whooshing roar pierced through the air. From the middle of the vortex, two giant pincers appeared before what looked like a massive fal'Cie-sized scorpion emerged. Unlike the silent fiends Lightning had encountered previously in the Beyond, this one let out a earsplitting screech, baring its jagged teeth. It used eight massive legs to push itself out of the sand. Its black eyes darted around in their sockets, clearly taking notice of them both immediately. It towered over the two women, casting its long shadow over them.

Lightning moved in front of Lebreau. "Stay back."

"You're kidding right?" Lebreau shouted above the din. "I'm not some damsel in distress."

Lightning almost did a double take when Lebreau sidestepped her to aim the barrell of a black assault rifle at the fiend. It had been Lebreau's weapon of choice in the real world. So of course it'd be her protective projection in the Beyond.

The dark-haired woman fired three shots in rapid succession at the scorpion. Needing no further encouragement, Lightning unsheathed her own gunblade and extended its deadly steel edge. She rushed forward, using inhuman agility to dodge the scorpion's pincers as they attempted to ensare and impale her. It didn't take long for her to reach the monster's legs. With precise, double handed swings of her weapon, she quickly dismembered the beast, cutting all eight of its legs off.

The scorpion howled in anger as its body fell to the ground, causing a quake. Although Lightning managed to keep her footing because of her military training, Lebreau was not so lucky. She fell to the ground, giving the maimed monster an opening to snag her body in between one of its pincers.

"Lebreau!" Lightning wasted no time in casting a Blizzaga spell. Multiple spikes of blue ice formed around its claws, freezing it before it could snip her best friend in two. She leaped straight up into the air. When she reached the pinnacle of her verticle ascent, she swung the gunblade over her head and then sliced downward, working with the force of gravity, to sever the pincer from the scorpion's body. It and Lebreau fell to the ground with a hard thud. Immediately upon landing, Lightning spun and unleashed a ruinga spell at the scorpion's head, tail, and remaining claw. When the flash from the attack dissipated, the monster and all its severed limbs were gone.

She rushed to Lebreau, who exhaled a, "Holy crap," through clenched teeth. "I didn't think things," she sucked in a lungful of air, "that weren't real could hurt so damn much."

Kneeling next to the dark-haired woman, Lightning noticed that while she had been fairly quick with her ice spell, she wasn't nearly speedy enough. Deep lacerations marred Lebreau's abdomen. From the red stain slowly growing beneath her in the sand, Light assumed her back sustained a similar injury.

"Just hold still," Lightning ordered, fighting the rising tide of panic within her. _Keep it cool, soldier. _She brought her hands as close as possible to Lebreau's stomach without actually touching her. She closed her eyes in concentration, conjuring a Curaja spell to tend to the wounds. In a bluish white flash, Lebreau's skin was once again unmarred, as if she had never suffered an injury. Light opened her eyes and let out a relieved breath. She didn't know what she would have done if that hadn't worked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah," Lebreau waved away her concern. "Nothing your warm and tender love couldn't fix, Farron."

Lightning rolled her eyes and stood, apprehensive about helping the other woman to her feet again. "We've got to keep moving."

"Right," Lebreau nodded. "Wouldn't want any more-"

And they were suddenly caught in the middle of a thunder storm. On what appeared to be the Vile Peaks.

"Surprises," Lightning finished for her but her voice was drowned out by deafening thunder claps. The raindrops, fast and furious, pelted away at them. They were getting drenched. Lightning grabbed Lebreau's hand, ignoring the freezing sensation seeping straight into her bones, and started to run. The driving rain made it difficult for her to see anything - it was even worse than the mist. But she managed to catch a glimpse of what appeared to be some type of an alcove ahead. She headed toward it, relieved that she had been right and they could take shelter.

As soon as they got out of the rain, Lebreau doubled over, hands on her knees. "This place is insane!" she exclaimed, trying to catch her breath. She stood up straight and ran both of her hands through through her dripping hair, pushing the wet strands from her forehead. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at herself and laughed. "So do l'Cie have any spells that can dry clothes?"

Lightning tried to smile at her, but she couldn't shake off the cold settling in her chest. "Unfortunately, no." She looked around. There was nothing to burn, so that ruled out a fire spell.

"What use are you then?" Lebreau asked in good-natured exasperation. She leaned back against the rock wall and slid down into a sitting position. Shivering slightly, she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Maybe we'll end up some place warm next," she said, her teeth chattering a bit. "Like a desert."

Light took a seat next to her. "Careful. We just might end up in the middle of a volcano, and it'll be all your fault." She tensed as she felt Lebreau snuggle into her right side, laying her head on her shoulder. The chill was back again, only this time more intensely.

"Don't get all weird, Farron. I don't care if we're not really here, I'm freezing and you're gonna keep me warm whether you like it or not."

_She __**is **__freezing_, the soldier thought. Maybe non l'Cie reacted differently to the _Beyond. _ She forced herself to relax. It was only Lebreau after all. It's not like she was cuddling with Snow or anything. "We can't stay here long," she said softly.

"I know," Lebreau lifted her head away, and the icy feeling within Lightning eased. "But we won't be able to see any fiends in the storm. We should wait a bit."

"Right," the soldier said even though she knew something was off. The same tendrils of unease that had wrapped around Lightning's stomach earlier on the replica of Bodhum Beach began to form again. Lightning didn't say anything further and neither did Lebreau, both of them seemingly content in the growing silence.

"What do you think would happen if we, like, died in here?" Lebreau spoke up softly. "I mean, would we wake up in our bodies? Or would that be the end of it? A body can't live without its essence, can it?"

Lightning thought back to what Dr. Estheim had said back in the lab, about test subjects who regained consciousness after their sedation. She pushed the memory aside and said with as much conviction as she could muster, "We won't have to find out."

"So confident." Lebreau chuckled. "Guess it's one of the reasons I love you, Farron."

_Love_? Lightning's breath caught in her throat. No one, aside from her parents and Serah, had ever told her they loved her.

"So is this all worth it?" Lebreau continued, her voice low.

"What?"

"You know, fighting for true love and all."

Lightning could hear the amusement in Lebreau's voice, but something in it made her feel uncomfortable. "Depends on if we're successful."

Lebreau nodded against her shoulder. "And if we're not?"

"That's not an option."

Lightning turned toward Lebreau and got caught in her amber gaze. _She really is beautiful, _the soldier thought. _But she's not... _The soldier's brow furrowed slightly as Lebreau glanced down at her mouth. The dark-haired woman leaned forward, bringing their faces closer together. She could feel Lebreau's breath on her lips, and even that was frosty and cold.

Lightning pulled away then, confusion warring within her. "Lebreau..."

Lebreau sighed and stood up, walking to the edge of the alcove. "You're not gonna give up on Fang are you?" She peered out into the rain.

"No." Why was Lebreau asking her these questions? She was the one who insisted on finding Fang in the first place. A hollow pit formed in Lightning's stomach. _Something's wrong._ Her instincts had been telling her that since she met Lebreau in the fake Bodhum, but she had ignored it out of affection for her friend.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Lebreau said softly.

"Lebreau, what are you...?" Lightning started to rise.

With inhuman speed, the dark-haired woman whipped around. Lightning felt a piercing pain in the right side of her torso before her brain could process the sharp crack of a gunshot and the sight of Lebreau aiming her rifle at her, her amber eyes gleeful with menace.

Lightning's hands flew to her wound, trying to stop the bleeding, and she stumbled to the ground.

"You could have been happy, you know, out in the real world." Lebreau's voice sounded strange, emotionless. "With me. Or Lebreau rather. She's a pretty young thing. I think eventually you'd even allow yourself to fall in love with her. Given enough time, you Cocoon l'Cie would have long forgotten about the chosen from Pulse."

Lightning could only stare dumbfounded at what she thought was her friend. "Who... who are you?"

"I gave you a chance to leave, but I should've realized the extent of your stubbornness after watching you deal with Barthandelus and Orphan. I have no choice but to end you here."

Too shocked to react, Lightning watched as "Lebreau" moved closer and aimed the gun directly at her head.


	14. Chapter 13

Lebreau's amber eyes stared down at Lightning Farron, whose prone form lay motionless before her. Utterly defenseless. She watched as the corners of the soldier's lips tugged downward into a frown while her brow creased slightly.

The dark-haired woman leaned toward Lightning. Reaching out a hand, Lebreau brushed a few strands of strawberry blonde hair from Light's face, her fingers lightly skimming across the soft skin.

She made sure she was careful in not disturbing the blinking circular device attached to her best friend's forehead. Although Lightning looked like she was merely sleeping inside a Guardian Corps laboratory, Lebreau knew she was actually in a medically induced coma-her consciousness presumably in the _Beyond. _

"She looks like she's in pain," the bartender observed. She straightened up and glanced at the woman sitting on the other side of Light's bed.

"She's been like that for a while," Serah Farron said as she clutched one of her sleeping sister's hands. "They all have."

Serah twisted her body slightly to look at her fiance, Snow Villiers, who was unconscious on a medical bed behind her. The brawler had a pained expression similar to Light's on his ruggedly handsome face. Next to Snow loomed the hulking figure of his best friend and second-in-command, Gadot.

"Is there anything we can do to help them?" Gadot asked Dr. Bartholomew Estheim, who was busy checking lifesign readings off monitors closer to the laboratory's other two comatose figures-Sazh Katzroy and Hope Estheim.

"I'm afraid not," the scientist said. "We can help keep them physically comfortable, but other than that..."

Gadot punched a giant fist into an equally massive palm. "Dammit," he grumbled under his breath.

Bartholomew kept his head down as he punched-in notes into a thin datapad, its glow reflecting off his thin wire-framed glasses. He appeared to be calm, cool, and collected. But Lebreau, with her sixth-sense bartending super powers, knew he was anything but. She could tell by the tightness around his eyes and mouth, and the way his shoulders tensed any time someone spoke to him. He was trying to remain detached, professional. But the fact remained that his teenage son was lying in a coma alongside his closest friends, with their essences off in the ether somewhere.

They had been like that for three days now. And no one knew for sure if they'd be able to make it back.

"They'll be fine," Lebreau said with conviction, pushing away the cold anxiety clawing at her own chest. Whatever battles their friends were facing in the _Beyond_, they would prevail. She had no doubt. "They're heroes. They can do anything."

Serah let out a nervous breath and smiled at her gratefully, though it didn't quite reach her blue eyes. "Thanks, Lebreau."

The bartender nodded, knowing that nothing any of them could say would make them worry any less. She gave one last look to Lightning before she walked around to check on Snow, Sazh, and Hope. She eventually found herself standing in front of the two crystallized women that her friends were so desperately trying to save.

Despite their current states, Oerba Dia Vanille and Oerba Yun Fang were stunning. Lebreau could still remember the night she met Fang, back in Bodhum. The Pulsian warrior had entered the beachside bar where Lebreau worked in search of a lost friend. Fang definitely had stood out-not just because of her strange accent or foreign clothing. And not just because of her wild beauty, not that Lebreau had failed to notice _that _aspect of the woman. No. There was just something powerfully confident about Fang that commanded attention. She was like an irresistible force.

Lebreau chuckled. An irresistible force that met quite the immovable object in a certain headstrong, strawberry blonde soldier.

She walked up to the living crystal and ran a hand across it. She marveled again at how warm it felt against her palm. Her gaze drifted toward Vanille, whom she had never met formally. She wished she had. Leberau pressed closer to the crystal, her face mere inches from Vanille's shimmering glass visage. She could feel heat radiating from the girl. It caressed her entire body. She didn't know why, but she felt her stomach flutter.

The smaller Pulsian was just as striking as Fang, albeit in a completely different way. There was a softness to her, a gentleness, that the dark-haired warrior lacked. Although Snow had once said Vanille was present at the Hanging Edge during the Purge, Lebreau had only seen Vanille for the first time on a monitor, when the media had reported about the "dangerous" l'Cie captured in Nautilus. Vanille had been walking, handcuffed, next to Sazh. She had looked so fragile and vulnerable that Lebreau had felt a surprising and overwhelming desire to protect the poor girl. To hug her tightly and tell her everything would be all right.

It had been an unnerving feeling, and the bartender had pushed it aside, focusing instead on getting Purge victims to safety and attempting to find a way to catch up with Snow. They met in person in Eden, but again without any formal introductions. While Team NORA had kept their focus on Snow, the bartender had watched Vanille in the corner of her eye, felt her breath catch in her throat. She was even more beautiful in person, her green eyes shining with so much unfailing optimism even as chaos erupted all around them in the crumbling city.

Lebreau heard a slight cough behind her, breaking her trance. She took a step backward and turned to face an amused Gadot. She felt her cheeks burn. How long had he been standing there? Long enough, it seemed, as a knowing smirk appeared on his tanned face.

"Shut up," Lebreau said.

He merely laughed as she walked back toward Lightning and Serah. She never was the religious type, but as she took a seat next to her friends, she sent up a silent prayer, hoping someone out there would hear. _Please bring them home._

* * *

Two figures broke through a milky cloud, only to be enveloped by another. They continued to run, one in front of the other, in the dense mist, hoping they would eventually reach a clear end. But just like countless times before, none came.

"Come on, Vanille." The taller of the two said. "It won't be long now."

It wasn't often that Vanille became annoyed with her best friend. In fact, she couldn't really remember any time she felt annoyed with Fang in the 500-odd years they'd known each other. But right now, in the world between life and death, she felt like smacking the dark-haired warrior upside the head for her stubbornness.

"Fang," Vanille huffed. "Stop."

Fang shook her head. "We need to keep moving."

"But we're not getting anywhere," Vanille complained, her voice dangerously close to a whine. They had been on the move non-stop since they regained their memories in the _Beyond. _"For all you know, we're going in circles."

"Beats standing still, doesn't it?" Fang turned to her with a wink. "Lady Luck won't let us down."

Realizing Fang wouldn't listen to her, Vanille decided to take matters into her own hands. She armed herself with her binding rod and cast its three silver lines at her dark-haired companion. _Sorry Fang. _ The hair-thin wires thread themselves around Fang's legs and tightened quickly.

"Vanille, what the bloody hell-"

Vanille planted her feet in the ground and tugged hard, just as she would if she was binding a Kalavinka Striker, except of course the winged fiend was nowhere near as headstrong as a certain warrior from Pulse. Taking Fang by surprise definitely helped, and Vanille used it to her advantage as she sent the taller and stronger woman crashing into the ground.

Vanille loosened and retracted the lines as she approached Fang, who, despite her obvious surprise, managed to glower at her from the misty ground.

"You weren't listening," Vanille explained. "Can you, for once, just listen to me? This isn't gonna get us home," _or to Light, _"any faster." Sternly, she placed her hands on her hips as she stood above Fang. She wasn't sure where this new-found confidence and forcefulness came from - perhaps it was an aftereffect of merging with Fang when they created Ragnarok. But she decided she quite liked it.

"What would you have us do, Vanille?" Fang sat up, clearly irritated. "We have to get out of here."

The petite redhead crouched next to the dark-haired woman, balancing on the balls of her feet. "I know, Fang, but... Something from before was keeping us from remembering things, from remembering our family. And now that we've come to our senses." She shook her head. "I can't help but think that whatever it was that didn't want us to leave is blocking us in somehow. We need to try something different."

Fang exhaled an overly dramatic sigh, before muttering, "Fine."

"Good." Vanille sat on the ground and crossed her legs. "I'm glad you're seeing things my way."

She grinned at Fang's eye twitch before bowing her head and closing her eyes. With both hands, she folded her middle and ring fingers into her palm and held them in place with her thumb. She then brought the still outstretched pointer and pinky fingers of her two hands together.

"You want us to pray?" She could hear Fang's irritated huff.

"Shhh."

Vanille cleared her mind, reaching out with it into the _Beyond. _She knew they weren't alone in this world of limbo. Something was out there. She could feel it. And maybe it could help them. _Etro, please hear me. _Vanille inhaled slowly and deeply before exhaling, allowing a sense of calm to wash over her, relaxing her muscles. Her heart rate slowed. She felt light and weightless, like dandelion fluff caught in a breeze. Something was carrying her somewhere, trying to make her see... And suddenly, in her mind's eye, she saw a flash of something. _An archway? _But it disappeared. The more she strained to see it, the more elusive the image became.

"Give me your hands," Vanille ordered without opening her eyes. She placed her own hands on her knees, palms up, waiting for Fang's grip.

"We're wasting time," Fang said gruffly.

The red-haired mage just sat patiently. After a few moments, the warrior grudgingly complied, just as Vanille knew she would.

Vanille felt the now familiar jolt as their palms made contact and their fingers wrapped around each others' hands, their spirits once again combining like when they were joined as Ragnarok. Warmth spread from their point of contact and wrapped around the younger Oerban. She chuckled a bit, not surprised in the least to feel what, or rather who, occupied Fang's thoughts and feelings. They were filled with strawberry blonde and flashing blue.

_Not one word, Vanille. _Fang's thoughts invaded her mind without warning.

_I didn't say anything. _She shot back, amused.

_You don't have to, remember? I know everything that goes inside that brain of yours._

Vanille squeezed Fang's hands. _Just shut up and concentrate Fang._

_On what?_

_Home._

They took several calming breaths, in and out, until their breathing synchronized. Together, they reached out with their minds, cutting through the mist. It felt like they were floating like clouds, soaring above shimmering landscapes. Releasing all control, they let their consciousnesses be pulled through different areas by a force neither could identify. They began to see, or rather feel, the presence of other nameless souls. Perhaps they too were trapped in the _Beyond._ Or perhaps they were merely illusions, scattered figments conjured by the creators of this ethereal world.

They paid them no notice, until they came across a tall man in a billowing tan trench coat, his shaggy blonde hair covered by a black skull cap. He was walking in a valley created by deep blue crystallized waves of the former Lake Bresha, with a much shorter, pink-haired girl following beside him.

_Is that...? _The question from Fang tickled Vanille's brain.

_It can't be._ Vanille responded with a frown.

They were pulled past another scene. This time, two chocobos raced on a colorful, neon-lit track. The rainbow hues shined brightly on the yellow feathers of the giant birds as well as the dark skin of their riders - a father and a six-year-old son from the looks of it. It wasn't long before they saw another father and son pair, the older man's dark brown hair in stark contrast with the silvery locks of his teenage son. Dozens of haphazardly scattered books lay open before them on a table, and even more thick tomes were stacked high around, like miniature skyscrapers made of worn leather and cracked parchment.

Vanille wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch the friends who had become closer than family. But she couldn't. She was caught in a current that wouldn't slow or stop until they reached their destination.

_How can they be here? _

_They're not._

_But..._

_It's... got to be a trick, Vanille. _

The muscles at the back of the redhead's neck tensed, and Vanille knew it was caused by Fang's anxiety about who they might see next. Sure enough, they drifted past a steely eyed soldier, who was following a trail of footsteps left behind in the sand by a beautiful dark-haired woman who had run ahead of her on a beach. Vanille's heart fluttered with missed beats and her stomach tightened, again because of the warrior.

_What if... what if it's really them, Fang?_

_That's... not possible._ She didn't sound so sure.

_But... if anyone can make the impossible, possible..._

_Vanille. _Fang squeezed her hands. _You were right earlier. Something's trying to trap us. Bet it's the same damn thing that kept taking our memories. We need to focus. Find a way out_

_Y-yeah..._

The younger Oerban wasn't sure who exactly Fang was trying to convince. She could feel the warrior's hesitation despite the conviction of her thoughts; knew that Fang's resolve had collapsed the moment she saw Lightning. Or what they thought was the Guardian Corps soldier.

But they continued their mental journey anyway.

They floated past a gray stone archway inside a vast antechamber. Within it, a portal swirled, flashing a dizzying array of colors, like a twisting kaleidoscope. Vanille felt her heart leap. Or was it Fang's? She wasn't sure. But she did know-they both did-that the archway would lead them home.

When Vanille opened her eyes, she and Fang were sitting on a cold, rough floor made of weathered brownstone. They were in what appeared to be an old temple, with a vaulted ceiling. It reminded her of the Pulse Vestige, but much older, ancient in fact. The redhead shivered slightly, not sure if it was from the chill in the air or the foreboding atmosphere.

"Huh." Fang sounded impressed, her voice echoing around the chamber. "Guess you were right, Vanille." She stood and pulled the redhead up to her feet before releasing her hands.

"It's been known to happen," Vanille rolled her eyes, silently sending a prayer of thanks to Etro.

Ahead of them was a steep staircase that led straight up. Each step had crumbled edges that looked ready to collapse at any moment. So, of course, it looked to be the only way out.

"Guess we can't go anywhere but up, eh?" Fang said, eyeing the stairs warily. "We'll have to move quickly."

"Right." Vanille nodded. She was about to bound onto the first step when a soft, melodic voice came from behind them.

"At last, you have arrived."

Vanille turned, as did Fang, weapons at the ready. A woman stood in

front of them, wrapped in wisped shrouds the color of emerald and sapphire that matched her eyes. Her long, silver hair cascaded down to the floor in waves. Her skin was pure alabaster. She was, in a word, breathtaking, and Vanille felt a surge of warmth and trust flood through her. _I know her._

Unfortunately, Fang didn't seem quite as impressed. Before Vanille could stop her, the warrior rushed toward the newcomer and jabbed at her with her double-bladed spear, but she impaled only empty air. The woman had vanished only to instantly reappear beside Fang. Her eyes now swirling with inky darkness, the woman raised a hand, palm up, and Fang was sent sprawling to the ground by an invisible force.

"Fang!" Vanille rushed to her friend's side and crouched down next to her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Fang growled, instantly jumping back on her feet. She pointed her lance toward the stranger, stepping in front of Vanille in full on sentinel mode. "I'm just gettin' started." The dark-haired Pulsian drawled.

Vanille lowered her binding rod and laid a hand on her friend's shoulder, squeezing it gently and initiating their connection.

_It's all right, Fang, _she said. _There's no need to be afraid. _

Brushing past the warrior, Vanille moved to stand before the silver-haired woman, whose eyes had returned to their original blue-green hue.

"Vanille?" She could hear the worry in Fang's voice, but she ignored it.

Instead, she put her hands together, as if in prayer, and bowed before the newcomer. "I apologize for my friend. Thank you for helping us get this far. Lady Etro."

"Etro?" Fang inhaled sharply. "As in goddess with a capital G?"

"I am indeed Etro," the woman replied with a small smile, "but there is no need to bow before me, child."

She reached down and placed long, delicate fingers underneath Vanille's chin and brought her head back up. The gentle touch sparked more warmth and a relaxing calm within the redhead.

"You must not linger," the goddess continued, "My younger sister will not be distracted long." Off the Pulsians' questioning looks, she added, "I believe she is known as the viper in your world."

"Fell Lindzei is here?" Fang stepped forward to stand beside Vanille, her spear still firmly gripped in both hands. "Where is she then? I wouldn't mind a rumble with the she-devil."

"That would be most unwise," Etro said, tilting her head at Fang. "She wants nothing more than to destroy you."

"Why? What did we ever do to her?"

"You had attempted Cocoon's destruction, did you not?"

"Yeah well," Fang secured her weapon to her back and brashly crossed her arms. If the warrior had felt embarrassed by her failed attack on the goddess, she didn't show it. "That Focus, lest you forget, came from the crazy fal'Cie you all abandoned."

The goddess raised an eyebrow. "I created no fal'Cie."

"Whatever." Fang shrugged. "It's misplaced anger is all I'm saying."

"Fang…" Vanille chided under her breath, again placing hand on the dark-haired woman's shoulder. _Stop it. She's on our side._

Etro merely smiled serenely at Fang. "It may very well be, but Lindzei cannot help but act on the duty bestowed on her."

"You mean a god has a Focus?" Vanille asked before she could stop herself.

"In a manner of speaking, yes,"

"To do what!" Fang asked, incredulous.

"Protect our Maker."

"What, you mean Pulse?"

The goddess shook her head. "The Maker of Pulse, Lindzei, and myself. Our father."

The dark-haired Pulsian let out a sharp laugh. "You mean to tell me the makers have a maker?"

"You humans assume we are gods, but we are no more divine than the one called Barthandelus."

Understanding dawned on Vanille. "You're a fal'Cie," she breathed out in surprise.

Etro inclined her head in assent.

"Perfect," Fang said. "We have quite a bit of experience dealing with _your _kind. I have no doubt we could take the viper."

"Your…confidence…is admirable, child," Etro replied with narrowed eyes, "But unlike _your _kind, my siblings and I cannot perish in this realm. If you provoke Lindzei, she will not hesitate to crush you and the former l'Cie who ventured here."

Vanille shivered as icy cold tendrils of realization wrapped around her chest. _It __**was **__them._ Their consciousnesses had floated right past their friends. _No. Our family. _She looked over at Fang. Aside from squeezing her hands into white knuckled fists, the warrior showed no emotion.

"Yes," Etro answered, as if reading their minds. "Your friends are here, trapped with illusions created by my sister."

"Where are they?" Fang practically growled, taking a menacing step torward Etro. "We have to help them."

"Do not fear, child," Etro raised a hand, in warning, to stop Fang. "I have dispatched aid to them. You must channel your energies into reaching the portal to your world, at the apex of this temple. I will ensure the others meet you there."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"Fang!" Vanille admonished. She loved Fang for her brashness, but the last thing she wanted was for them to offend the one being who could lend them a helping hand.

"It's a valid question, Vanille. What if it's another trap?"

Deep down in her core, Vanille knew it wasn't. But she doubted that would be enough to convince Fang, especially now that Lightning was involved.

"I have watched over you since you were a child, Yun Fang." Etro approached Fang and cupped her cheek. Although the dark-haired woman flinched, she didn't back away. "I know words alone cannot convince you. But, you shall see, it was I who sent you the eidolons; I who stopped Ragnarok five centuries ago and, again, in Orphan's cradle; I who restored your memories when Lindzei sapped them away."

Vanille could still remember the fog that seeped into her mind and robbed her of her memories in a hazy bliss. She watched as Fang's green eyes widened, heard her gasp as she saw whatever it was that Etro intended for her to see. Etro removed her hand, and Fang dropped her spear and collapsed to her knees. Vanille immediately kneeled down next to her friend, who was sucking in deep lungfuls of air. The redhead wrapped one arm around Fang and gripped her shoulders with both hands.

The warrior placed a hand over one of Vanille's and squeezed.

_I'm all right, _she mentally said to Vanille before standing again to address Etro. "If you really want to help us, then why don't you just stop Lindzei?"

Etro shook her head. "Two sides of the same coin are we, neither one capable of overpowering the other. But bend we both to the will of the First."

"The First?" Vanille asked.

"Pulse." Etro explained as the Oerbans once again rose to their feet. "When you l'Cie were brought here after Cocoon's fall, Lindzei demanded your eradication, while I called for your release. Pulse, as arbitrator, agreed to send your friends back to your world and, in exchange, you both remained here. You must once again convince Pulse to free you and your friends. Even Lindzei would not challenge his word."

"Oh is that all?" Fang let out a long suffering sigh, and placed a hand on her hip. "And what about you? What's your Focus? Or Pulse's for that matter."

"Now is not the time, and we have wasted much already." Etro looked at them kindly. "You must go now to the portal. Pulse will no doubt find you there, and I will delay Lindzei for as long as I can."

Fang shrugged. "Don't have to tell me twice. Let's go, Vanille."

The warrior darted up the stairs, but Vanille remained in place. She bowed once more in reverence to Etro, who simply nodded in return, and then ran after Fang.

* * *

Lightning had stared down death countless times, but never before did it wear the face of someone she loved. The creature that had stolen her best friend's likeness pressed the cold barrel of its rifle into the skin of her brow, pushing Light's head back until the rock wall bit sharply into her scalp.

Still drenched from the storm, the soldier shivered from a bone-deep chill and tried to ignore the stabbing ache in her side. _It's not real. _She repeated it over and over again, but it was no use. Her "blood" continued to ooze out between her fingers from the gunshot wound, leaving her lightheaded and dizzy. She tried to summon a cure spell, but she felt more and more drained with every passing second. _Poisoned-tipped bullets? _She also wasn't sure she'd be able to cast it before her attacker pulled the trigger. And there was no way that she could dodge a pointblank shot.

A thunderbolt cracked through the thick storm clouds, bathing "Lebreau" in a violet white hue. The flash lasted a mere fraction of a second, but it was long enough for Light to notice that her attacker's once golden irises were now deep green, with black slits cutting vertically through the middle. Like a serpent.

The word "viper" materialized inside Lightning's mind, along with Fang's voice: _"Cocoon is a flying nest of vipers."_ Light's heartbeats sped up rapidly, as if under the influence of haste. _It can't be…_

"Any last words?" The doppelganger hissed, no longer sounding like Lebreau.

Lightning looked up at her assailant. "Just do it," she forced out through clenched teeth.

She refused to let it end like this. The soldier had one last ace up her sleeve – unleash any wide area spell she could muster in her state – Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Ruinga. It didn't matter. At this proximity to her target, she too would be consumed by the magic's raging force. She would essentially self-destruct like a bomb, but if it would destroy the foul creature and help protect her friends, it would be worth it. As she silently conjured the spell in her mind, she thought of Fang and Vanille, Serah and Snow, Sazh and Dajh, Hope and Bartholomew, the real Lebreau and Team NORA – everyone she loved. Everyone she considered family. The people she would probably never see again. _I'm sorry._

Another bolt tore through the sky, and in the brief illumination, Lightning caught a glint from the corner of her eye. She heard a faint click as fake Lebreau's index finger made contact with the rifle's trigger. Light waited for the killshot, her blue eyes narrowed in defiance.

Just as she was about to release her chosen kamikaze spell, a long hooked blade swung out in a horizontal arc from the rainy darkness and decapitated the bartender's body double. Its head gruesomely fell to the ground and rolled toward Lightning, as its body collapsed. Shock jolted through the soldier as she tried to move away from the now severed head. Thankfully, before it reached her, it vanished.

Heart pounding in overdrive, Light's eyes darted up into the storm, trying to make out her savior. It stepped into the alcove then, towering over her, and the soldier's breath caught in her throat.

"Odin," she gasped.

Clad in black and gold armor, the familiar eidolon wordlessly reached down, grasped Light beneath her arms, and lifted her to her feet. Unlike when she touched the evil doppelganger, which had frozen Light to her core, warmth surged through her when she made contact with Odin.

Her legs wobbled unsteadily when the eidolon released her, and she steadied herself on the rock face. She cast a curaja spell and, within seconds, the pain in her abdomen ceased. Lightning turned to Odin, who still stood silently, white cape billowing from the storm's gusts.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, my friend," she said.

He bowed before her and stepped out into the rain, drops of water bouncing off his metal exterior. Lightning followed him out and by the time she reached him a few steps later, he had already undergone his gestalt transformation into Sleipnir, an armored mechanical stallion.

Light leaped onto his back and grabbed the reins, spurring him onward. She didn't know where they were going, but Odin seemed to know as he confidently charged forward. She closed her eyes from the stinging rain and put all her trust in the eidolon, basking in the comfort of his aura.

The rain eventually tapered off and when Lightning opened her eyes again, they were surrounded by a thick mist, just like when she was separated from Snow, Sazh, and Hope. Did they get trapped by illusions too? Her jaw clenched at the possibility.

Lightning leaned closer to the horse's ear. "Odin, can you take me to the others?"

The steed nodded his head, almost imperceptibly, and she sighed in relief.

The white fog was so dense, Light couldn't see past Odin's head, but the horse continued at the same unwavering breakneck speed. He didn't slow until the cloudlike cover thinned out and they found themselves at the base of a massive temple made of battered brownstone. Its entrance was buttressed by cylindrical pillars as wide as an Adamantoise's leg. The structure rose like a tower into the dark sky, its rectangular levels stacked one atop the other like a multi-tiered cake.

Lightning dismounted and Odin shifted back into his knight-like form. There was no sign of anyone there. They were completely alone. She turned toward Odin, one eyebrow raised, and the eidolon merely lifted one arm and pointed to the doorway.

"Right." Light nodded.

Thin sheets of pink and white light surrounded Odin. In a swirl of red petals, he transformed into a rose-shaped crystal that shot forward and disappeared into Lightning's chest, where her l'Cie brand used to be. Warmth once again flooded through her, causing the tips of her fingers and toes to tingle slightly.

She strode purposefully into the temple and began making her way through its dimly lit, mazelike corridors. She encountered nothing inside-no fiends, not her friends-nothing except for stale and musty air and the hollow clack of her footsteps ricocheting off the stone floor. She was close to losing her patience and summoning Odin just so she could throttle him for bringing her there, when her ears picked up the faint sound of voices further down the passageway.

Lightning removed her firearm from its holster and slowed her approach, careful to remain as silent as possible as she neared the end of the hall, which opened up into a spacious chamber. The room was shaped like a circle, with multiple staircases winding up the sides of the walls like tangled vines, each leading to dozens of different corridors.

"Well that's just great," an achingly familiar voice drawled and Lightning's heart stilled. It was a voice that haunted her dreams for almost a year. "You'd think she'd at least have the decency to tell us which way to go."

"Maybe she _would_ have if you hadn't bolted away like a spooked Cactaur," came a second, perkier voice that Light immediately recognized.

Lightning could only stare, completely dumbfounded, as Fang appeared in her line of sight. She was walking to the middle of the chamber, arms pulled back and hands linked behind her head, staring up in exasperation at the multiple paths before her. Vanille trailed behind the warrior, arms crossed.

The soldier's chest throbbed with hope and anxiety. Was it really them? Or were they illusions? The Lebreau that had tried to kill her had seemed _so _real. What if it was another trap? Light squeezed the pistol grip of her gunblade. Illusions or not, she wouldn't let her guard down. Not again.

The Pulsians had their backs turned toward her, and she swiftly approached them, weapon raised. "Don't move."

She watched as they both tensed, but made no other motions. "Good," Light continued, "Now turn around. Slowly. Don't try anything stupid."

They both did as commanded. Vanille's eyebrows shot up in surprise when she saw the soldier and a wide grin broke out on her pretty face. "Light!" The redhead exclaimed.

She rushed forward, and Lightning trained her gun on the girl, ready to fire if necessary, but Fang snatched Vanille's arm and held her back. The raven-haired woman shook her head at the smaller Oerban, who frowned but stayed still.

Fang looked at the soldier then, her emerald eyes penetrating her to her core, and Lightning forgot to breath.

* * *

**A/N:** A month-long wait is better than six months, right? haha This chapter was originally MUCH shorter and **metacog, **after the first beta read, convinced me to make it longer. I like to think the additions (which were planned for the next chapter, actually) make this chapter better, so again I can't thank her enough for her input. So, dear readers, definitely send meta some love, yeah? :)


End file.
